Stravaganza
by KamyImaryOficial
Summary: Una historia que debes leer
1. Chapter 1

El accidente. Ese horrible accidente. Que tuvo a toda la Familia Andrew con el alma en un hilo, y a mí, al borde de la locura, es el culpable de que ingrese tres meses después de que hayan iniciado las clases al Real Colegio San Pablo.

Stear y Archie ya se encuentran allá desde el primer día de clases, los extraño, me ha hecho tanta falta hablar con ellos, reír con ellos, abrazarlos. Eliza y Neal también estudian en ese colegio, mentiría si digo que a ellos los he echado de menos, por el contrario, su ausencia me ha brindado un poco de calma en esta época terrible de mi vida.

No me sorprendió para nada saber que iríamos todos a la misma escuela, es tradición en la familia Andrew enviar a sus miembros en edad escolar a estudiar en el mejor colegio de Londres, y yo, el miembro no deseado, no tenía ni voz ni voto contra tan estricta tradición.

"Deberías estar agradecida, Candy. Te brindan la oportunidad de recibir una formación académica privilegiada, con la que ningún niño que dejan a nuestro cuidado en este hogar, ni siquiera sueña con obtener. Es tu deber aprovechar dicha oportunidad, y lo más importante es tu obligación obedecer las decisiones de tu protector, el abuelo Williams, porque sin duda, lo hace pensando en lo mejor para ti." Me escribió la señorita Pony semanas atrás.

Tenía razón, era una oportunidad inigualable, y a pesar de todavía no conocer cara a cara al enigmático abuelo William, yo también estaba convencida de que cada una de sus inexplicables, y según la tía abuela Elroy, "caprichosas y arbitrarias decisiones", habían sido motivadas por procurar mi bienestar y brindarme mejores oportunidades en la vida, aunque hasta el día de hoy, desconozco qué es lo que me ha hecho merecedora de dichas atenciones.

Pero ni la voluntad del patriarca de los Adrew, que para todos era ley, logró hacer que me apartara una sola noche de su lado, durante las ocho semanas que Anthony convaleció inconsciente en una cama.

Recuerdo entre sueños, mejor dicho, como en una pesadilla, verlo volar por los aires después de que el caballo cayera en esa trampa en la cacería de zorros. No podía moverme, tenía miedo hasta de soltar el aliento. Anthony estaba ahí, tendido en el pasto y yo no era capaz de detectar si seguía respirando. Pero cuando vi la sangre emergiendo roja y espera del costado de su cabeza, emití un grito, fuerte y desgarrador, según me cuentan quienes lo escucharon y ese fue el motivo de que acudieran en su auxilio.

-¡No lo muevan! - Gritó George al intuir las intenciones de Stear y Archie por levantar a su primo.

Por fortuna, el doctor Morrison, viejo amigo de la familia Andrew y fiel asistente a la tradicional cacería del zorro, se encontraba a corta distancia. Archie cabalgó tan rápido como pudo para encontrar al galeno, la gente seguía arremolinándose alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Anthony por más que George se esforzara por alejarlos.

-¡Asesina! – Eliza me sujetaba por lo hombros, pero ni siquiera sus fuertes sacudidas lograban sacarme de mi estupor. Me gritaba toda clase de acusaciones e improperios que yo no alcanzaba a comprender, seguía hipnotizada por el charco de sangre que se formaba alrededor de Anthony y que en ese momento llegaba hasta mis pies.

Llegó el médico. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Anthony no reaccionaba. Miró a George y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negativa compartió un diagnóstico nada alentador. Improvisando una camilla con los materiales que tenían a la mano transportaron a Anthony con extrema precaución hasta la casa Andrew. Fue lo único que me hizo moverme aunque no dejaba de pensar que aquello parecía más un cortejo fúnebre que el traslado de un enfermo.

-Es demasiado arriesgado moverlo, señora Elroy. Temo que no resistiría el traslado al hospital.

-¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?!

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar a qué?

-Esperar un milagro.

Eliza y la tía Elroy no dejaban de culparme. "De haberse ido a cabalgar conmigo, esto nunca habría pasado, yo jamás hubiese permitido que Anthony se expusiera a algún peligro". Pero mi mente no lograba procesar gran cosa. Fue una noche eterna, nadie en la casa durmió. Stear, Archie y yo permanecimos sentados afuera la habitación de Anthony, recargados en la pared, sin emitir una sola palabra. Aún vestíamos los trajes de gala, pero ninguno de los tres quería alejarse ni por un segundo de él, aunque no nos permitieran verlo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, el doctor salió a buscar a la tía Elroy.

-Sobrevivió, pero su estado físico sigue siendo crítico.

La muerte o secuelas permanentes, eran los únicos pronósticos. Secuelas. ¿De qué tipo? Sufría al imaginarme a un Anthony incapacitado, inmóvil de por vida. O encerrado en su propia mente incapaz de comunicarse, de sonreír una vez más. Eso sería terrible para él, pero perderlo, significaría la muerte para mí.

A las dos semanas hubo una gran pelea. Stear y Archie se negaban a partir hacia Londres e ingresar a la escuela hasta que Anthony mejorara, "¿qué puede importar algo tan estúpido como una tonta escuela cuando mi primo sigue así?" Pero sus objeciones no fueron escuchadas, Anthony podía seguir así por días, semanas o tal vez nunca despertaría. Ellos por su parte, debían continuar con sus vidas.

En cuanto a mí, la señora Elroy no puso ninguna objeción ante mi negativa a partir al colegio junto con Stear y Archie. Supongo que en parte, porque seguía convencida de que enviarme a tan distinguida institución educativa era una completa pérdida de tiempo y dinero, y también porque ella debía ocuparse de todos los asuntos familiares y yo le representaba una gran ayuda al encargarme casi por completo de los cuidados que Anthony requería.

Durante cuatro semanas más Anthony luchó contra la fiebre y alucinaciones, su cerebro no lograba desinflamarse, pero yo sabía, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de aquella mente sacudida y alterada, él seguía ahí, que me escuchaba, que me sentía, y que quería comunicarse conmigo. Por eso le hablaba todo el tiempo. Cada mañana, cuando entraba a su habitación abría las ventanas de par en par y le describía el día hermoso que había afuera, los cuidados que había procurado la tarde anterior a sus bellos rosales, aunque sabía que nunca la haría tan bien como él, y cualquier otro detalle trivial que se me ocurriera. A media mañana llegaba la enfermera que el médico de la familia había asignado dado que la delicada situación de Anthony impedía trasladarlo a un hospital. Revisaba sus signos vitales, le cambiaba el suero y aplicaba los medicamentos necesarios. Todos esos procedimientos me fascinaban; la enfermera era una mujer amable y educada quien me explicaba con mucha paciencia hasta el más mínimo detalle, incluso me enseñó la forma correcta de cambiar los vendajes. En varias ocasiones le expresé mi admiración por dedicar su vida a tan hermosa labor y ella a su vez compartía conmigo sus más gratificantes experiencias en tantos años de servicio.

La fiebre había cedido, pero algo peor aguardaba. Parecía no haber actividad cerebral, Anthony permanecería así, dormido, hasta que inevitablemente algún día, su cuerpo estuviese tan cansado hasta para respirar. Me negaba a creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero los días pasaban, semanas, haciendo que la realidad me aplastara de forma inevitable. Todos en el hogar parecían haber retomado su vida cotidiana confinando a Anthony al papel de un mobiliario más de la casa. Stear y Archie me escribían casi todos los días, pero a mí se me estaban acabando los adjetivos con los cuales suavizar el horrible panorama, pero sobre todo, se me estaba acabando la esperanza.

Esa mañana entré a su cuarto pero no tuve fuerzas para abrir las ventanas, ni contarle lo maravilloso que pintaba ese día, o las nimiedades del día anterior. Solo me senté en la silla que tenía frente a él, y sin poderlo evitar, me solté a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, solo recuerdo que en algún momento escuché al Doctor Morrison entrar a la casa y se detuvo a conversar con la tía abuela Elroy, debía marcharme de ahí, no podría soportar permanecer en la misma habitación cuando realizara el chequeo semanal y dijera que todo seguía y seguiría igual.

Cuando mi mano estaba sobre el pomo de la puerta, una débil voz me reclamó.

-Hoy no me has hablado, Candy.


	2. Chapter 2

-Anthony… - Anthony me hablaba, trataba de sonreírme, "¡Dios mío por favor! Que esto no sea una alucinación", me abalancé a revisarlo para estar segura, era él. Había vuelto. -¡Doctor!, ¡Doctor Morrison!

-Temí, temí que me hubieses abandonado – dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se había ido otra vez.

-¿Candice, qué son esos gritos? – preguntó furiosa la tía Elroy.

– ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony despertó!

–Señorita Candy – dijo el doctor Morrison en tono condescendiente– sé que todos deseamos que el joven Anthony vuelva a estar conviviendo con nosotros, pero como he comentado antes, las probabilidades de que el paciente se recupere son muy remotas.

– ¡Cof, cof!– el violento acceso de tos que Anthony sufría en aquel instante le dejó muy en claro al Doctor Morrison que las probabilidades podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

– ¡Santo cielo! ¡Enfermera, enfermera! – médico y enfermera se dieron a la tarea de verificar lo que ambos calificaban, como uno de los más extraños casos de recuperación que habían presenciado en toda su carrera. Bombardeaban a Anthony con cualquier cantidad de preguntas que iban desde decir su nombre hasta saber si recordaba el accidente. Él recordaba todo.

Aquel intenso interrogatorio era intercalado con un sinfín de revisiones físicas, sensibilidad a la luz, al ruido, rapidez de sus reflejos. Las pruebas físicas no resultaban tan alentadoras, pero Anthony no se dejaría vencer, de eso estaba segura.

Me obligaron a abandonar la habitación. Permanecí pendiente afuera de su cuarto, pero solo alcancé a ver al Dr. Morrison salir un par de veces para ordenar y recibir distintos tipos de medicamentos. Al caer la tarde la tía abuela Elroy salió de la habitación.

– ¿Cómo está Anthony? – me apresuré a preguntar.

– Lo están revisando – me contestó sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme.

– Quiero verlo.

– No es posible, está cansado.

– ¿Cansado de qué? ¿De estar en cama todo este tiempo? Quiero hablar con él.

– ¡He dicho que no!

Generalmente nuestras escasas conversaciones terminaban con un grito exasperado por parte de la matriarca de la familia, en teoría debía estar acostumbrada, pero no pude evitar sentirme devastada ante la imposibilidad de ver a Anthony aunque sea por un momento.

¿Por qué me fijaba en esos absurdos detalles? Debía estar agradecida, ¡mucho! Anthony no solo había sobrevivido en un sentido físico de la palabra, había vuelto de un mundo de sombras y silencio en el que hasta los expertos en la materia lo había confinado. Recé por horas agradeciendo a Dios nuestro señor por su infinita misericordia, prometiéndole que dedicaría mi vida entera a cuidar la de Anthony en gratitud a esta oportunidad que nos había brindado a ambos.

\- ¡Levántate, floja! – fue la versión de "buenos días" que la tía Elroy me obsequiara la mañana siguiente mientras abría con violencia las cortinas de mi habitación. – Debo salir a la ciudad en media hora y todavía no está listo el desayuno de Anthony. El doctor dijo que una adecuada alimentación será primordial para su pronta recuperación. La lista de sus medicinas está en la mesa junto a su cama, el horario es estricto, así que te pido seas atenta con los horarios y por una vez en tu vida hagas algo de provecho.

\- Pensé que usted no quería que me acercara a él – alegué un tanto adormilada.

-Él lo pidió – contestó sin dirigirme la mirada – y siendo honesta a las finanzas de la familia Andrew no le caería nada mal ahorrarse el sueldo de una enfermera. Así qué, ¿ayudarás?

Era una mañana maravillosa, como hacía mucho tiempo no había visto. O tal vez resultaba que lo fatídico de la situación médica de Anthony lo que no me había permitido apreciar la hermosura de mi entorno en días anteriores. Aunque ansiaba verlo, tomé un par de minutos en ir hasta el jardín y cortar una de las rosas que se alzaba altiva en medio del rosal. El otoño apremiaba, pero aquellas orgullosas rosas se negaban a ceder ante las inclemencias del tiempo decididas a mostrar su belleza hasta el último momento. La corté y coloqué en un florero que adornaría la bandeja que contenía el desayuno de Anthony, "su belleza será mejor admirada y brindará más alegría en aquella habitación", pensé mientras subía las escaleras. Una última mirada de mi estampa en el espejo del pasillo para inundarme de fuerzas y entré a su habitación.

-Hola, Dulce Candy. Me hace tan feliz verte.

Prácticamente tuvo que aprender a hacer todo de nuevo. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer a su mente desesperada por retomar su vida. Caminar, comer, vestirse, recuperar su propia fuerza para que sus gestos acompañaran el sentido de sus palabras. Para él resultaba lento y doloroso, aunque el doctor no parara de decir muy sorprendido que la rapidez de su recuperación era más que impresionante. "Pero tú estás aquí", repetía mientras trataba de apretar con fuerza mi mano, "y todo es mucho mejor si tu dulzura me acompaña".

Tres semanas después, con una caligrafía que según su propia interpretación parecían garabatos realizados por un demente, logró tener la coordinación suficiente para escribirle una carta a sus angustiados primos, ya que, en opinión de Anthony, Stear y Archie no estarían tranquilos hasta que él les asegurara, de su atrofiada puño y espantosa letra, que su recuperación marchaba de la mejor manera y que pronto volverían a estar juntos otra vez, muy, muy pronto.

Aunque la Tía Elroy le parecía un tanto precipitado, Anthony insistía en partir a Londres la siguiente semana. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo de clases y se sentía terriblemente culpable por arrastrarme a dicho atraso. Ella finalmente cedió, no podía resistirse a los deseos de su nieto favorito, quien había coqueteado peligrosamente con la muerte.

Un día antes de partir, Anthony me pidió ayuda para dar un paseo, porque estar encerrado tanto tiempo en casa lo abrumaba. Todavía estaba débil y tenía que apoyarse de un bastón que utilizaba con su mano derecha para caminar. Su mano izquierda se apoyaba en mi hombro y yo guiaba su andar hasta donde él me había indicado, la vieja casa abandonada del guardabosques en las cercanías de la propiedad Andrew, a la cual innumerables ocasiones había escapado en busca de consuelo para mi alma y de la voz esperanzadora de Albert, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

–Quiero sentarme un momento – me pidió escasos metros antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

–Anthony, ¿te sientes bien? Tal vez la caminata fue demasiado para ti. Debemos regresar a casa, no mejor tú espera aquí y yo iré por ayuda pero prométeme que no te moverás, si te llega a ocurrir algo otra vez yo…

–Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

–Anthony… – aquella inesperada, y al mismo tiempo, ansiada confesión, me dejó sin palabras.

– Que te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Te amo Candy, y no pienso prestarle atención a los que opinan que soy demasiado joven para saber lo que es el amor. Porque sé que el amor es esto – tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su pecho– que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti. Esa paz, esa fuerza, el creer que todo lo puedo por ti. Eso es el amor. El placer que me provoca contemplar tu belleza, y no me refiero solo a la de tu precioso rostro, la belleza de tu alma que inunda todo a su alrededor, tan potente como el sol esta mañana. Sé que te amo, y nadie nunca podrá convencerme de lo contrario, pero el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte me ha hecho recapacitar en que no tenemos el futuro asegurado. No debo de perder el tiempo en decírtelo, sin importar qué sea lo que tú sientas por mí.

Te escuchaba Candy, cuando mi mente se hallada perdida, te escuchaba todo el tiempo. Me aterraba pensar que moriría sin verte otra vez y sin decirte lo que siento por ti. Ahora que sabes de mi amor, mi alma está tranquila, y el día que Dios decida llevarme a su lado, me iré en paz, te lo aseguro. Pero mi corazón suplica conocer qué lugar ocupo yo en el tuyo, así que sin más rodeos y prometiéndote de antemano que respetaré tu decisión sin objetar, quiero preguntarte: ¿me amas, Candy?

Sus manos temblaban, se notaba desesperación por parecer fuerte. La forma dulce de sus ojos azules, su hermoso cabello rubio pegándose a su cráneo por el sudor resultado del enorme esfuerzo que le representó haber caminado hasta aquí, lucía tan bello. Limpié su frente y mirando dentro de esos intensos ojos azules le confesé mis sentimientos

–Yo también te amo, Anthony, te amo con todo mi ser – le regresó el alma al cuerpo. Exhaló el aire que por fracciones de segundo, que le habían parecido eternas, había soportado en su pecho por el temor y la ansiedad que le causaba esperar la respuesta, y sonrió, de una forma tan hermosa como solo él sabía hacerlo.

–Cuando llegaste a la casa de los Leagan, pensé que eras la niña más linda que había visto en toda mi vida. Si bien ya no eres aquella misma niña a la que conocí hace un par de años, en lo único que otorgo la razón a la abuela Elroy y a los demás miembros de la familia Andrew, es en que somos demasiado jóvenes para intentar ser algo más. Me muero de ganas por pedir tu mano al abuelo Williams, pero estoy consciente de que la negativa por parte del patriarca de la familia sería rotunda, ya que por el momento, no puedo ofrecerte una vida mejor que la que él te provee, y temo que prefieran alejarte de mí. Estaremos tres años juntos en el colegio San Pablo y cuando terminemos nuestra educación las cosas serán muy distintas. La corta edad ya no podrá ser un motivo para objetar nuestro amor, y sobre todo, contaré con el patrimonio que me heredó mi madre, y la preparación académica necesaria para poder administrarlo y ser el esposo y proveedor que tú te mereces.

Yo jamás me atrevería a hacer nada que pudiera ofenderte o predisponerte, aprovechándome de tu inocencia y juventud. Por eso aunque me muera de ganas de estrecharte entre mis brazos y demostrarte mi afecto de una forma más cercana. Esperaré, no me importa cuánto, ni me importa nada, solo me importa saber que soy feliz como nunca lo había podido ser desde que mi madre vivía, porque sé que tú me amas.

No te pido nada, solo una promesa. Que el día que pongamos un pie fuera del colegio, iré directamente a ver al abuelo Williams y le pediré tu mano, solo prométeme, ¡júrame! Que tu respuesta seguirá siendo positiva como este día.

–Te lo prometo, Anthony.

– ¿Pase lo que pase?

–Pase lo que pase, mi corazón solo será tuyo, eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, nunca – y colocando un casto beso en mi mano, sellamos aquella tierna promesa.

Aunque su recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa, debo confesar que esos tres meses que pasamos a solas fueron maravillosos. Ahora viajamos juntos a Londres, bueno, juntos es solo un tecnicismo. George no se despega de mí ni un solo momento; los pocos instantes que compartimos juntos son durante el desayuno en nuestro camarote, miradas y sonrisas comunican todo el amor que albergan nuestros jóvenes corazones.

Me siento inmensamente feliz, lo amo tanto y estoy segura de que siempre será así.

Esta tarde uno de los marineros me entregó una nota aprovechando una ligera distracción por parte de George. Es de Anthony, "Me muero por verte, amor mío, te espero en la cubierta de estribor a media noche. Con amor, Anthony".

La niebla es densa, apenas y puedo ver por donde camino, una figura alta y oscura empieza a formarse al pie del barandal, con la vista pérdida en el océano, aunque dudo que pueda ver algo con este clima. Estiro la mano para tocar su hombro y el júbilo que invade mi ser me hace gritar su hermoso nombre.

– ¡Anthony!

– ¿Anthony? – Aquella figura volteó – Lamento informarte que te equivocaste de chico, pecosa.


	3. Chapter 3

– ¡Oh, lo siento mucho señor! Lo confundí con otra persona.

– ¿Señor? ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Aquella risa era estruendosa, exagerada, y con un enorme complejo de superioridad. Sus bruscos movimientos despejaban la niebla a su alrededor, ahora podía observarlo mejor. El largo y oscuro cabello que jalaba en un gesto de displicencia, la nariz afilada y esa barbilla extremadamente masculina, eran rasgos que resultaban intimidantes pero al mismo tiempo hipnotizaban a quien lo contemplara. Aquel sujeto era extraño, pero más extraño le resultó a Candy cuando al observar con mayor atención su rostro, descubrió dos marcados surcos húmedos que atravesaban sus mejillas. Parecía que aquel chico, que continuaba desternillándose de risa debido a su inocente confusión, hubiese estado llorando escasos segundos antes de su llegada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pasara del llanto a un ataque de risa de un instante a otro? Seguramente estaba loco, loco u alcoholizado; en cualquier caso era mejor alejarse de inmediato, que tratar de descubrir el motivo de su extraño comportamiento – Es comprensible que yo te parezca un "señor", –la tomó del antebrazo cuando ella intentaba marcharse – no eres más que una niña, una niña con la nariz respingada y cubierta de pecas. –sonrió, con el rostro demasiado cerca del de Candy. Esto le permitió confirmar que había cometido otro error, aunque seguía sin comprender la hilaridad de la situación; no se trataba de ningún señor, era solo un chico, unos dos o tres años mayor que ella, un chico increíblemente apuesto– La niña pecas.

– Mi nombre, no es niña pecas – ¡qué tipo tan engreído! Pensó mientras se soltaba indignada del desvergonzado agarre de aquel muchacho.

– Entonces dímelo, de otra forma te seguiré llamando así.

– Mi nombre es Candice, Candice White, que diga, Candice White Andrew.

– Y dime, Candice White Andrew, ¿buscas diversión?

– ¿Perdón?

– Una chica que abandona su habitación a media noche está buscando divertirse, cosa que me alegra, ya empezaba aburrirme en este barco. Dime, qué buscas, ¿cigarrillos? ¿Alcohol? O algo un poco más estimulante.

– ¿Una chica? Creí que para ti no era más que una niña.

–Y tú creíste que yo era un tal Anthony. ¡Terrible nombre! Suena tan débil, tan falto de carácter– agregó esbozando una burlona sonrisa– insípido Pero no nos desviemos del tema, –y acercándose hasta que la distancia entre ambos prácticamente desapareció, preguntó– ¿viajas sola?

–Por supuesto que la señorita no viaja sola, y te agradeceré que de ahora en adelante respetes eso, así como su espacio personal.

–Adivino – utilizó un tono de voz más entonado de lo necesario – ¡Anthony! ¿Ves?, a él si le queda ese nombre.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

– Que me gusta más el mío – dirigió la mirada de nuevo a Candy – por cierto, pecas, soy Terrence. Para que la próxima vez que quieras hablarme, no tengas que fingir que me confundes con alguien más. – Y después de hacer un guiño bastante descarado, se marchó como si fuese devorado por la niebla.

– ¿Quién se cree ese tipo? – El enojo de Anthony era evidente– ¿Candy, te estaba molestando?

– Supongo que es natural a él molestar a quien tenga enfrente.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– No lo sé, me dio la impresión de que ese chico está en guerra con todo el mundo.

– Supongo que pasajeros molestos hay en todos los barcos. Lo bueno es que jamás volveremos a verlo, puedes olvidarte de él. Deseaba tanto verte – cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano, un oficial del barco los interrumpió.

– ¿Está todo bien aquí? – el oficial apuntaba la poderosa luz de la lámpara que llevaba en la mano directo a la cara de Candy y Anthony, motivo por el que ambos de vieron forzados a cubrir sus rostros con las manos.

– ¿A qué se refiere, oficial? – preguntó Anthony tratando de luchar contra aquella cegadora luz.

–Un pasajero nos dijo que había un chico aquí molestando a una jovencita, así que vine a revisar si todo está en orden y a acompañar a la señorita de vuelta a su camarote. ¡Usted no joven!– colocó un brazo frente a Anthony impidiendo su avance, al intuir las intenciones de acompañar a Candy – con usted hablaremos en un momento en la sala de interrogaciones.

Un solo pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Candy, que podría explicar aquella extraña situación: "Terrence".

Londres se levantaba imponente aquella hermosa mañana. El sol brillaba potente en el cielo y las gaviotas revoloteaban alegres en el muelle, en espera de conseguir algún alimento del océano o de los alegres familiares que esperaban en la orilla, daba igual. Dos chicos saludaban desde el muelle, emitiendo gritos a todo pulmón y dando saltos que casi los hacían perder el equilibrio. En cuanto al puente que descendía el barco tocó la madera hinchada del muelle, Stear y Archie corrieron para colgar los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado primo.

– ¡Anthony!– fue Stear el primero en dejar correr las lágrimas al abrazarlo– tuvimos tanto miedo, no queríamos perderte y…

–Shhh, Stear. Yo también los extrañé.

Abordaron juntos el automóvil de la familia Andrew, George se disculpó por tener que atender algunos asuntos y enviar un reporte de la llegada de Candy al abuelo Williams, asegurándoles que todos los arreglos necesarios para su ingreso al colegio estaban en orden.

– ¿Y la tía abuela, Anthony? –Preguntó Stear cuando el automóvil comenzó su trayecto. –Pensamos que viajaría con ustedes.

–Tenía que atender algunos asuntos que exigían su presencia. Parece que mi convalecencia sacudió las arcas familiares más de lo debido. Aún hay muchas cuentas por pagar y varios negocios que concretar para estabilizar las finanzas de la familia.

–Pero no lo digas como si fuera tu culpa, Anthony.

–Es mi culpa, Stear.

–Se trató de un simple accidente, un nefasto e inesperado accidente en el cual tú no tuviste control de que ocurriera ni de las consecuencias monetarias que eso acarreó.

–Mi hermano tiene razón Anthony. Además, estoy seguro de que la tía abuela Elroy habría sido capaz de dejarnos a todos sin herencia si con esos recursos se asegurara tu recuperación. Y nosotros gustosos de renunciar a ella por tenerte de nueva cuenta con nosotros, primo.

–Lo sé. Y se los agradezco, Archie, pero no por eso dejo de sentirme culpable.

–Pues deberías, hombre. ¡Finalmente estamos todos juntos! Como en los viejos tiempos. Tú, yo, Stear y Candy, nadie nos podrá parar. Por cierto Candy, estás muy linda. Dejamos de verte unos cuantos meses y pareces otra persona. ¿Quién es esa señorita tan hermosa que acompaña a nuestro primo? Nos preguntábamos Stear y yo cuando te vimos descender.

–Yo también los extrañé chicos – y se lanzó los brazos de sus dos grandes amigos. El automóvil pasó por un trayecto de carretera un tanto accidentado provocando que Candy perdiera su precario equilibrio y cayera encima del asiento de Stear y Archie.

–Suficientes abrazos de bienvenida – expresó Anthony ayudando a Candy a regresar a su asiento – ahora, muéstrenos la alocada y extravagante vida Londinense.

–No es que hayamos conocido gran cosa.

–Llevan casi tres meses aquí, ¿cómo es posible que no hayan conocido nada aún?

–Anthony, el colegio es más bien una cárcel con pupitres en lugar de celdas.

–Estamos encerrados tomando clase tras clase desde el amanecer hasta la puesta del sol – continuó Stear–, los sábados apenas y te alcanza el día con la cantidad de deberes acumulados en la semana. El domingo es el único día en que podemos salir del colegio, claro, después de asistir a misa a primera hora.

–Pero solo con la autorización y vigilancia permanente de algún miembro de tu familia. Y como la tía abuela no está, Stear y yo quedamos bajo el cuidado de la siempre encantadora señora Leagan. Comprenderán que pasar nuestro único día libre en compañía de Neal y Eliza no era el plan más apetecible, pero después del primer mes de encierro, íbamos a volvernos locos si continuábamos viendo los muros del colegio. Así que los domingos son una larga caminata de la muerte entre aparadores donde Eliza nos utiliza como mulas de carga de sus absurdas compras para después soportar la actitud infantil y melosa que Neal adopta cuando está con su madre ante los empalagosos mimos de la señora Leagan.

-Suena a un terrible plan. Entonces, ¡hagámoslo ahora!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Conocer Londres. Vamos, tenemos este automóvil a nuestra disposición y la única instrucción que George le dio al chófer del vehículo fue: "llévalos a donde ellos necesiten". Me parece que conocer Londres y aprovechar esta oportunidad irrepetible es justo lo que necesitamos.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi primo Anthony?

-Stear, no me veas así. Es solo que, el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte hace que te cuestiones todo, como el hecho de no desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad de vivir una bella experiencia, al lado de las personas que amas.

-No sé tú, hermano, pero a mí me agrada mucho más esta versión de Anthony que estoy conociendo – agregó Archie – y coincido con su filosofía de "aprovechar el momento". ¿Candy, qué dices?

Las calles de Londres eran enormes e impresionantes. Candy nunca había escuchado el ruido que provocaban tantos automóviles transitando al mismo tiempo. Las mujeres que paseaban por las calles parecían saltar directamente de los aparadores de las tiendas luciendo vestidos bellísimos, elaborados con las más finas telas, sombreros con plumas y adornos brillantes y portando joyas estrafalarias.

Los caballeros de sombrero de copa se detenían a su lado para otorgarle un gentil saludo levantando el sombrero. Las aceras estaban repletas de puestos que contenían flores, comida y demás enseres completamente desconocidos para una humilde chica de campo.

Cada cierto tiempo, sin que existiera un patrón específico para hacerlo, Anthony se detenía, la miraba en silencio y sonreía. Candy sabía que en los más profundo de su ser, su corazón rebosaba de gratitud por tener la oportunidad de vivir y conocer cada una de esas maravillas al lado de ella. Y ella estaba segura porque los mismos sentimientos habitaban en su corazón, el único temor que opacaba su dicha aquella hermosa tarde, era imaginar cuál sería la reacción de Stear y Archie al enterarse de que durante la ausencia de ambos en Lakewood, Anthony ella se habían convertido en "novios". Seguía sonrojándose tan solo de pensarlo. Pero Anthony insistía en que ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, él mismo le informaría a sus primos de su nueva situación sentimental, ya encontraría la oportunidad y mejor forma de hacerlo.

Oscurecía cuando cruzaron la enorme reja que custodiaba la entrada al colegio San Pablo. Una mal encarada religiosa los esperaba en la puerta alumbrando el camino con una vieja lámpara de mano. Tétrica presentación.

-¡Llegan tarde!

-Lo lamentamos mucho, hermana Circe. Pero mis primos tuvieron algunos contratiempos con su equipaje y luego el conductor de nuestro automóvil no conocía muy bien la ciudad, nos perdimos, y por eso que nos demoramos tanto.

-¡Ahórrate tus excusas, Archiebald! Recuerda que mentir es un pecado, mañana te espero en la capilla para rezar tres padres nuestros y dos aves maría antes de que inicien tus clases como penitencia por decir mentiras. Ahora, ambos, a su habitación. Ya han acompañado a sus familiares por demasiado tiempo, de ahora en adelante me encargaré yo, así evitaremos que puedan volverse a perder de camino a la oficina de la rectora.

"¡Valió la pena!" exclamó Archie apenas en un susurro a espaldas de la hermana Circe, y junto a Stear se perdieron en la oscuridad con rumbo a los dormitorios. Candy y Anthony seguían en silencio los apurados pasos de la guardiana que les alumbraba el camino, la religiosa estaba furiosa, pero tomando en cuenta la advertencia de Stear, de quien en verdad deberían preocuparse era de la directora, cuya fama de dura e intransigente la precedía, la eterna hermana Grey.

-Espera aquí, Candice White. La hermana Grey quiere hablar contigo al final.

Anthony entró a la oficina para abandonarla cinco minutos después, no le permitieron despedirse de ella, solo alcanzó a dedicarle una última y tierna mirada antes de girar a la derecha con rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Llegas tarde – parecía haber eco en aquel lugar, las dos únicas personas con las que habían tenido contacto desde que puso un pie en el colegio le hicieron el mismo y obvio reclamo.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-¡Silencio! La primera regla que deberás respetar en esta institución es a no abrir la boca hasta que se te ordene hacerlo – muerte a la libertad de expresar, y de pensar – quería hablar contigo en persona por ser el primer caso tan particular que recibimos en esta prestigiosa escuela. – Candy escuchaba las palabras, pero no las entendía del todo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la expresión tan dura del rostro de la directora del colegio. Nunca había visto tantas arrugas en la cara de una persona, más que arrugas, parecían grietas hechas en piedra. Junto a ella, la tía abuela Elroy parecería un tierno corderito - El colegio San Pablo se rige bajos unos estándares de disciplina muy altos, - prosiguió -que buscan conservar y transmitir a las nuevas generaciones los valores, usos y costumbres que permiten construir y sostener una sociedad funcional y recta; pero, trabajábamos bajo el supuesto de que dichos estudiantes que ingresaban a nuestras aulas traían las bases morales y académicas que el seno de una familia respetable les podía brindar. Nunca, habíamos recibido a alguien con tus antecedentes.

-¿A qué se refiere con mis antecedentes?

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Santo Dios! Creí que eras tonta pero no al extremo de que no puedas entender una simple instrucción. –Inhalo con fuerza para volver a concentrarse - Tu crianza en un orfanato de poca monta y tu posterior adopción por una encumbrada familia en extrañas circunstancias me hicieron cuestionarme si te aceptaba en el colegio que he dirigido con amor y devoción desde hace más de dos décadas. Las demás hermanas me aconsejaron no predisponerme a tu comportamiento antes de conocerte, además de que tu padre adoptivo, el señor Adrew, no es un hombre que esté dispuesto a escuchar objeciones cuando su decisión está tomada, insistía en que o te aceptábamos a ti, o ningún miembro de la familia ingresaría al colegio.

Pero lo que hiciste hoy, Candice, confirma mis mayores temores. Convencer a tus primos de vagabundear por la ciudad en lugar de venir directamente al colegio como era la instrucción de la familia, sería motivo suficiente para expulsarte – una severa mirada silenció el intento de Candy por defenderse de tan terrible acusación, además, ¿qué decir? ¿Qué fue idea de Anthony y provocar que lo expulsaran a él? – pero, como teóricamente, tu inscripción a esta institución no estaba completa hasta que te presentarás a mi oficina, no puedo hacer nada, lo cual es una verdadera desgracia ya que con eso podría evitarme muchos disgustos futuros. Pero sí recibirás una sanción por hacerme perder el tiempo esperándote, así como la advertencia de que no permitiré que una situación así vuelva a repetirse.

¿Quedó claro? Ahora sí, puedes contestar.

-Sí, hermana Gray.

-Me parece perfecto. Este es tu horario y la lista de libros que utilizarás este año, te recomiendo ampliamente que los comiences a estudiar de inmediato. Inicias el curso tarde, el primer periodo de evaluaciones ya ha terminado. Nos han informado de las situaciones que retrasaron tu llegada, pero lo único que podemos hacer por ti es duplicarte las calificaciones que obtengas el siguiente periodo en el parcial que te perdiste, así que deberás esforzarte el doble.

En tu habitación encontrarás los uniformes que deberás portar todos los días que asistas a clase, así como a misa. Horarios de comidas y toda la información necesaria. Ahora sal de mi oficina, una de tus compañeras te esperará afuera para guiarte hasta tu habitación. Te quiero mañana puntual en clase, y, Candice, te estaré vigilando.

¡Menuda primera impresión! Pensaba Candy mientras se recargaba en la pared, cansada del viaje, pero sobre todo del hosco recibimiento de la directora. Qué manía tan horrible tenían todas las personas que la conocían de juzgarla y etiquetarla como una mala influencia tan solo por sus orígenes. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian", pensó.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Tú por aquí, Candy? – Eliza Leagan. Si de clasismo y discriminación hablábamos, ella se llevaba el primer lugar - ¡Claro! En el colegio necesitaban a alguien que limpiara el estiércol de los establos y por eso mandaron a traerte; no te preocupes, yo puedo indicarte por donde es la salida del personal de servicio. Pero antes, ¿podrías pasar a arreglar mi alcoba? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

–Eliza, supongo que trajiste a tus amigas para tener público al brindarme tan cálido recibimiento – murmullos de auténtica conmoción eran generados por un grupo de tres o cuatro jovencitas que acompañaban a Eliza.

–Cierto, disculpa mis modales, pero, bueno ¿tú qué sabes de eso? Señoritas, les presento a Candice White, huérfana abandonada en un orfanato que parecía más bien una pocilga. Llegó a mi casa para ser sirvienta, hasta que la despedimos por robarnos a mi madre y a mí.

–Yo nunca les robé, ni a tu madre ni a ti.

– ¡Claro!, nuestras joyas solo aparecían por arte de magia en el establo donde dormías.

–No aparecían por arte de magia, llegaban ahí gracias a tu hermano y a ti.

–Tal vez esa mentira te la creyó el abuelo Williams, pero yo no. Así como nunca he creído que lo de Anthony haya sido un simple accidente. Además de ladrona, homicida en potencia.

–Estaremos mucho tiempo en la misma escuela, Eliza. Tendrás cientos de oportunidades para molestarme, así que no agotes tus recursos el primer día.

–Si es solo una sirvienta no entiendo qué hace aquí – preguntó Loise, la mejor amiga de Eliza.

–Contéstales Eliza, ¿qué hago aquí?

–Desconozco qué sucia treta utilizó, para ser adoptada por el patriarca de los Andrew.

– ¿Entonces es de tu familia?

– ¡Ella nunca será de mi familia!

\- ¿Candice? ¿Candice White Andrew? – preguntó una simpática jovencita de cabello castaño y enormes gafas redondas.

-Soy yo – contestó la aludida devolviéndole la sonrisa que la chica le ofrecía, primera y única señal de amabilidad en aquel horrendo sitio.

-Mi nombre es Patricia O´Brien, la hermana Gray me pidió que te acompañara hasta tu habitación.

\- Ten cuidado, Paty – agregó Eliza – los establos deben de ser un lugar oscuro y peligroso a estas horas.

-¿Los establos? No te entiendo, Eliza.

-Supongo que es ahí donde Candy dormirá.

–No podrías estar más equivocada. Su habitación es la 101, ¿me acompañas, Candice?

Antes de partir con dirección a su habitación, Candy pudo observar como el rostro de Eliza se tornaba rojo a causa de la rabia.


	4. Chapter 4

– ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente la habitación 101?

–Es la mejor. Los privilegios en este colegio dependen de cuánto puedan pagar tus padres. El resto de las alumnas compartimos alcoba, pero tú, ocuparás una habitación privada, y no solo eso, la más lujosa. Nadie vive en una igual, salvo claro, el hijo del duque.

– ¿El hijo del Duque?

– Sí, Terrence Grandchester, el hijo primogénito del Duque Richard Grandchester. Tú vivirás en la habitación 101 del bloque "B", el de las chicas, y él ocupa la habitación 101 del bloque "A", el de los chicos.

– Terrence… nombre peculiar. Conocí a un chico con ese nombre en el barco donde viajé a Londres, pero su comportamiento distaba mucho del de un Duque.

– ¿Por qué?

– Era engreído, petulante y bastante impertinente.

–Suena a Terry.

– No comprendo.

–Es todo un caso, de hecho, ya debería de haber egresado del colegio, pero, si podemos tomar como ciertos los chismes de corredor, la mayoría de ellos diseminados por Eliza, el único motivo por el cual Terry continúa aquí a pesar de tener edad para egresar es porque su padre, el Duque, donó una suma enorme de dinero para que lo obligaran a quedarse un año más. La hermana Gray fingió que Terry había reprobado los exámenes finales, cosa que es absurda ya que Terry, a pesar de nunca asistir a clases, es extremadamente listo.

Terry le respondió que no veía cómo aprenderse de memoria, Dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir pero solo estoy repitiendo las palabras que él dijo, "rezos absurdos y vacíos" podrían servirle de algo en la vida, si era evidente que a la hermana Gray no le habían servido de nada ya que vendía su alma e integridad moral al mejor postor.

Resultado, la hermana Gray no solo lo obligó a repetir el año escolar, sino que lo colocó en el primer grado.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Te parece correcta la forma en la que le contestó a la directora?

–No, me refiero a ¿por qué su padre quiere tenerlo otro año en este internado?

–Porque no sabe qué hacer con él. Su comportamiento, como el del chico del barco que mencionaste, dista mucho del esperado para un heredero al título nobiliario. Es irrespetuoso, vicioso, pendenciero y un completo inadaptado social. Nunca asiste a misa, se escapa con frecuencia a bares y el poco tiempo que está en la escuela, pelea con todos, en especial con la hermana Gray.

– ¿Se escapa y pelea? Creí que este colegio tenía unas reglas muy estrictas.

–Terry está por encima de las reglas. Los inquilinos de la habitación 101 tienen una atención distinta, como tú. Listo, hemos llegado.

–Gracias – Paty sonreía mientras se balanceaba cambiando su peso de los talones a la punta de sus pies tomando sus manos por la espalda, pero no parecía que tuviera la intención de marcharse – ¿quieres pasar?

– ¡Me encantaría! ¡Wow! Esto es increíble, Candice.

-¡Por favor, llámame Candy! ¿Te puedo decir Paty!

\- Por supuesto. ¡Vaya! Es mejor de lo que imaginaba- Paty deambulaba por toda la habitación examinando cada uno de los rincones. Candy desconocía cómo eran los otros dormitorios como para comparar y secundar la impresión de Paty, pero saltaba a la vista que la habitación 101 no reparaba en lujos. Una cama enorme, cortinas del más fino material, muebles antiguos llenos de detalles dorados, un amplio escritorio atiborrado de libros y un cuarto de baño completo con una enorme bañera en su interior.

-¿Eres hija única?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Explicaría este nivel de consentimiento de parte de tus padres.

-Digamos que soy "hija única" de este tipo. Antes de que te enteres por boca de Eliza, yo misma te lo diré. Soy huérfana y hace muy poco fui adoptada por el patriarca de la familia Andrew, el abuelo William. Antes de eso fui mucama en la casa de Eliza, comprenderás la clara objeción del resto de los familiares ante tan extraña decisión de parte del señor Andrew y el inminente rechazo hacia mí, así que, oficialmente, soy el miembro no deseado de la familia.

–Me parece que para ser el miembro no deseado de la familia Andrew tienes un trato de primera.

– Tal vez me ocurre lo mismo que a ese Terrence. Solo quieren mantenerme lejos.

No era posible que las campanas del colegio la estuvieran apurando a levantarse, a lo mucho habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se acostara en aquella amplia y cómoda cama que la invitaba a continuar acurrucada en ella por lo menos un par de horas más. La idea era demasiado tentadora, pero la severa advertencia de la hermana Gray la hizo recapacitar. "Solo un minutos más", pensó, pero al cerrar los ojos, de nuevo esa figura oscura, que la noche anterior parecía observarla desde el balcón de su habitación de enfrente, volvía a formarse en su mente. Tal vez era mejor despertarse de inmediato.

Después de un rápido baño se dispuso a vestirse con el uniforme blanco que le habían dejado en el ropero, observaba su imagen en el espejo y cómo su cuerpo había cambiado en estos últimos meses, los chicos tenían razón, ya no era aquella niña que llegó a la casa de los Leagan, ahora era hija de la familia Andrew, y, más importante aún, la novia de Anthony Brown. Esa mañana se juró a si misma que su comportamiento dentro del colegio traería orgullo tanto a la familia como a su amado y hermoso Anthony.

Aquella escuela era enorme, ahora con la potente luz del día la podía apreciar mejor. Enormes y fríos pasillos, edificios enormes, cientos de chicos y chicas caminando presurosos de un lado a otro. Las campanas volvieron a sonar, sin duda, indicaban el inicio de las clases, pero Candy seguía sin poder encontrar el aula donde debía tomar su primera clase del día, y aunque intentó preguntarle a un par de chicos que pasaron corriendo a su lado, ninguno estuvo dispuesto a detener su frenética carrera por ayudarla.

-¡Llegas tarde!

\- Lo sé, hermana Circe, me perdí.

\- ¡Por favor Candice, invéntate otra excusa!

-¡Pero es cierto!

-¡Silencio! Ya la hermana Gray me advirtió de ti. Toma asiento – señaló un pupitre cerca de la puerta del salón – y guarda silencio hasta que termine de pasar lista.

Candy obedeció y con pasos apurados y la cabeza agachada caminó hasta su asiento tratando de hacer caso omiso de los cuchicheos insidiosos que las demás chicas proferían. Pensó en concentrarse en las vetas de la madera de su pupitre pero la hermana Circe pronunció un nombre que la hizo saltar.

\- Brither, Annie.

\- Presente – pronunció una tímida voz desde el fondo del salón, pero cuando Candy alzó la vista e intentó saludarla, Annie desvío la mirada deliberadamente.

-¿Ella no sabe que la trajiste desde América? – preguntó Archie en el salón de los varones donde Stear y él observaban la maceta con el brote de la rosa "Dulce Candy" que Anthony les mostraba, sin imaginar todos los contratiempos que Candy sufría en la búsqueda de su respectivo salón.

-No, temí que no sobreviviera el viaje y la humedad del barco y preferí conservar el secreto. Ahora solo debo de encontrar un buen lugar donde sembrarla.

-Le encantará la sorpresa – agregó Stear –. Conozco un sitio; en el jardín del lado oeste hay una pequeña colina y justo en la cima un enorme árbol que provee una sombra fabulosa, además la vista de la ciudad desde ese punto es increíble.

-Llévame, por favor Stear, me urge plantar esta flor y poder mostrársela a Candy. Chicos, -suspiró - tengo algo que contarles, algo que me hace muy feliz, Candy y yo…

–Hola, "Anthony"– ese tono de voz exagerado y pretencioso.

– ¿Tú? ¡No puede ser! – Terrence se sentó cómodamente en la silla del profesor y colocado ambos pies sobre el escritorio, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Ya tuviste el desagrado de conocer al paria de la aristocracia londinense, primo? – preguntó Archie dirigiendo una dura mirada de desprecio hacia el recién llegado.

–No formalmente, pero este sujeto fue el culpable de que terminara siendo interrogado durante media hora en la oficina de seguridad del barco por presuntamente haber estado molestando a Candy.

–De nada. Terrence Grandchester, un honor, para ti, por supuesto. Será mejor que te grabes mi nombre bien. Y hablando de, ¿dónde está la niña rubia con la que viajabas? Ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

– Como te lo dije aquella noche en el barco, te agradeceré mucho que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi Novia.

– ¿Novia? - Gritaron Archie y Stear igualmente sorprendidos.

– Novia… ya veo. No te preocupes, a diferencia tuya, no me interesa andar seduciendo niñitas.

– ¡Y que te refieras a ella con propiedad! Así como a la relación que Candy y yo tenemos, y no en el tono corrupto en el que acabas de hacerlo.

–No te preocupes. Lo adornaré con pétalos de rosa la próxima vez.

Al levantarse del asiento, tuvo especial atención en patear el pupitre de Anthony haciéndolo tambalear, provocando que la maceta de Dulce Candy volara por los aires, se hubiera estrellado con el piso de no ser porque Stear logró salvarla en el último segundo.

\- ¡Archie, Stear! ¡Por favor, chicos, esperen!

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra después de aquella contundente declaración por parte de Anthony. Al sonar la alarma del primer periodo de descanso, los hermanos Corndwald abandonaron el aula a pasos agigantados ignorando las suplicas de su primo.

– ¡Tu novia! ¡Vaya que aprovechaste bien el tiempo, Anthony! – fue el primer comentario de Archie cuando Anthony lo obligó a detenerse interrumpiendo su frenética carrera.

– Creí, que se alegrarían por mí, Archie.

– Y yo creí que respetarías nuestro acuerdo. Los tres estábamos interesados en Candy, pero acordamos esperar a que ella tuviese una edad más adecuada y sobre todo, acordamos que le informaríamos de nuestros sentimientos al mismo tiempo para que ella pudiera decidir. Nunca creí que utilizarías tu debilidad como una ventaja.

– ¿Mi debilidad? Archie, tuve un accidente.

–Del cual saliste beneficiado, ya que no solo te recuperaste, también nos quitaste de en medio para poder conquistar a Candy con total libertad.

–No fue así Archie, yo no lo planee, solo se dio, por favor, no quiero que estén molestos conmigo por esto. ¿Stear?

-Pienso lo mismo que mi hermano, ¡teníamos un acuerdo! Y tú no lo respetaste, aprovechaste la situación, como fuera que se hayan "dado" las cosas, para tú beneficio y eso es lo que me molesta. Aunque por otro lado, era evidente que Candy sentía predilección por ti, dudo mucho que Archie y yo hubiésemos tenido alguna oportunidad de ganar su corazón. Y si ella es feliz, nosotros deberíamos alegrarnos, ¿no lo crees, Archie?

\- ¿Ella es feliz, Anthony?

\- Me esforzaré todos los días porque, así lo sea, Archie.

\- Tendrás que esforzarte mucho. No es por angustiarte, pero Candy está cada día más linda, y esta escuela repleta de chicos que se mueran por hacerle la corte.


	5. Chapter 5

-Me alegra verte aquí, Annie. – Cuando terminó la primera clase del día con la hermana Circe, Annié tomó su mochila y salió disparada con rumbo a los cuartos de baño que estaban al fondo del pasillo. Candy la siguió. – Aunque a ti casi te provoca un desmayo verme entrar en el salón.

\- Ya sabes cómo es esto Candy – dijo mientras echaba agua en su rostro y nuca para aliviar la tensión- nadie puede saber que tú y yo nos conocemos, ni que…

-¿Ni que tú también creciste en el hogar de Pony?

-¡Calla! –En sus ojos podía notarse que el pánico la inundaba – ni siquiera lo menciones en voz alta, ¡por favor! Significaría la muerte para mí, Candy te lo ruego. Tú y yo no nos conocemos, trátame como a cualquier otra compañera.

-¿Y tú me tratarás como el resto de las chicas lo hacen?

-Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Aun así me da gusto verte, Annie.

La segunda clase era la materia de biología, impartida por la hermana Margaret. Esta religiosa, contrario a todas que había conocido desde su ingreso al colegio, tenía un rostro más afable y la hermosa costumbre de sonreír.

-Me dijo la hermana Circe que tuviste un inconveniente para llegar y no pudiste presentarte. – Comenzó a decirle la hermana Margaret tomándola por los hombros - ¿Por qué no aprovechas este momento y te presentas con tus compañeras? – Con pasos lentos e inseguros, Candy caminó hasta el centro del salón.

-Mi nombre es Candice White Andrew, pero pueden llamarme Candy. Es un placer conocerlas.

\- Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo- exclamó Eliza. El resto de las alumnas comenzaron a reírse sin descaro ante aquel mordaz comentario.

\- ¡Eliza, qué clase de comentarios son esos! ¡Silencio, señoritas por favor! Candy, - la guió hasta su asiento y le entregó una hoja- necesito evaluarte. Harás este examen pero no te pongas nerviosa, no contará en tu calificación, es solo para conocer qué terrenos estamos pisando. Escribe tu nombre y contesta lo que puedas, sin presiones.

-Ese es el problema, hermana Margaret, ella ni siquiera sabe cómo se escribe su nombre. – De nueva cuenta todo el salón rio.

Candy no pudo contestar ni una sola de las preguntas.

-Faltaste al desayuno, -le comentó Patty en el primer descanso del día – eso está mal. Todas debemos estar puntuales en el comedor para realizar el primer rezo del día, y comer, por supuesto, aunque a las hermanas no les importa realmente que nos alimentemos, pero son muy severas respecto a los rezos.

-Muero de hambre.

-Lo sé, pero la siguiente comida será hasta pasado el mediodía. Por ahora nos esperan más clases.

-Necesito ver a mis amigos.

-¿Hablas de chicos?

-Sí, mis amigos. Stear, Archie y Anthony.

-Tendrás que esperar. Compartimos los jardines principales hasta el último receso del día, cerca del atardecer, una hora libre, después a cenar y de vuelta al encierro en nuestra habitación, bueno libre es un eufemismo, se recomienda ir a la iglesia confesarse, etcétera. Y no es muy bien visto que una chica converse con los varones.

-Me da igual, necesito verlos.

Las horas transcurrían terriblemente lentas. Clase tras clase de temas incomprensibles y ajenos para Candy. Lo único bueno fue la comida, era exquisita. Y como Candy había faltado al desayuno devoró todo el contenido de su plato en cuestión se segundos. No entendía por qué las otras chicas murmuraban mientras la señalaba, todas con sus platos medio llenos todavía. Eliza le dedicó una mueca cruel y burlona inflando mucho las mejillas y simulando comer grandes cantidades de comida lo que provocó que las demás chicas casi se ahogaran a causa de la risa.

Finalmente el ansiado último descanso del día. Apenas sonó la campana, Candy salió echa un rayo hacia el jardín central. Bajó de un salto el conjunto de escaleras que desembocaban al jardín, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie. Al menos nadie que hubiese esperado ver ahí.

Vestía el uniforme del colegio, o por lo menos fingía hacerlo. No portaba el corbatín como el resto de los chicos, la camisa no estaba fajada dentro de los pantalones y parecía faltarle un par de botones. El cabello negro caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Fumaba, con total impunidad, sin el menor atisbo de temor por ser descubierto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Candy no fue capaz de descifrar ninguna emoción en la mirada de aquel chico, salvo, rabia, y temor.

-¡Candy! – Anthony interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola con un fuerte abrazo. - ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¡Te extrañé tanto!

\- ¡Anthony! – Stear y Archie lo seguían un par de pasos atrás, lucían extrañamente serios. - -Bien – mintió – muy bien. Mi habitación es muy linda.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu compañera?

\- No tengo compañera. – Candy le hablaba a Anthony, pero su vista seguía fija en el chico que fumaba a escasos metros de ella – Anthony, es, ¿es el chico del barco?

-Lo sé y es una desgracia que esté aquí. – Tomó a Candy por el brazo y la giró hasta que quedó de espaldas al arco donde Terrence continuaba fumando- Pero, no hagas caso de ese fulano, y explícame ¿cómo es eso de que no tienes compañera?

-Mi habitación es privada.

-¿Entonces estás en la habitación 101, Candy?

-Así es, Archie.

-¡Vaya, la familia Andrew tiene un nuevo consentido! Me alegra mucho que el abuelo Williams se preocupara con tenerte lo más cómoda posible.

-A mí también – agregó Anthony – sobre todo considerando que tuviste mucha mejor suerte que yo. Mi compañero de cuarto es Neal.

-Justicia divina – exclamó Archie en medio de una carcajada. Eso es algo que no le habría deseado ni a mi peor enemigo. - Para cuando Candy pudo volver a voltear, Terrence ya no estaba ahí

-Hola, Anthony. – Eliza llegó al patio acompañada del mismo grupo de jovencitas con el que Candy la había visto el primer día. Más que un grupo de "amigas", aquellas chicas conformaban un ente que alimentaban el ego y maldad de Eliza.

-Hola, Eliza.

\- Vengo a informarte algo. Mamá pasará por nosotros el domingo para llevarnos a casa. Sobra decirte Candy que tú no estás invitada, mi madre prefiere tener sus pertenencias a salvo de tus cleptómanas costumbres. – Las chicas que la acompañaban reían -Permanecerás encerrada en este colegio como los otros chicos olvidados por sus padres.

–Agradezco tu ofrecimiento Eliza pero tendré que declinar. Me apetece más pasar el domingo al lado de Candy.

–Mi madre no lo hace por cordialidad, Anthony, es una orden de la tía abuela. Le encargó a mamá buscar al mejor médico de Londres, te revisará todos los domingos en casa para vigilar que lo que sea que haya pasado en tu cabeza no vuelva a ocurrir. No es algo que puedas darte el lujo de rechazar, en fin, los veo el domingo. – Y se perdió entre el resto de estudiantes.

–Anthony, se trata de tu salud. Eliza tiene razón, no puedes darte el lujo de no ir – insistía Candy.

–No te preocupes primo, nosotros nos quedaremos con Candy.

–No por favor, estaré más tranquila si ustedes lo acompañan y así se aseguran en persona de que todo esté marchando correctamente, Stear.

–Tenía la esperanza de mostrarte el regalo que traje para ti – expresó Anthony con cierta dosis de melancolía.

– Tendremos mucho, mucho tiempo. Qué extraño – suspiró.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Candy? – preguntó Archie.

–Nada es solo que, pensé que Eliza estaría un poco más "emocionada" al ver a Anthony después de tanto tiempo. – La anterior rivalidad por la atención de Anthony y lo preocupada que Eliza parecía estar cuando él se accidentó, eso sin olvidar que no dejaba de culparla por dicho accidente, haría suponer a cualquiera que Eliza tendría una reacción poco más que efusiva cuando lo volviera a ver.

– ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que Eliza ya no tiene ojos para nadie más, está bastante enajenada con el idiota ese.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con el Duque.

– ¿Terrence?

– ¡Cuánta familiaridad, Candy!

–Me dijo su nombre en el barco, Anthony. Es un nombre un tanto difícil de olvidar. ¿Y él, le corresponde?

–Mmmjumm, - Archie reía- es mucho tu interés Candy.

–Por supuesto que es mucho mi interés Archie, si él le corresponde significa que Eliza estará lo suficientemente entretenida como para dejarnos a Anthony y a mí en paz.

–Ella siempre encontrará el tiempo de fastidiarte Candy. Terrence podrá ser un completo idiota en el sentido despectivo de la palabra, pero no creo que tenga tan poco coeficiente intelectual como para responder a los avances amorosos de Eliza, a lo más, se divertirá un rato ilusionándola en vano.

El sábado el escritorio de la habitación de Candy estaba inundado de deberes incomprensibles. El hecho de que solo hubiese asistido un día a clases, no la exentaba de todas las tareas de la semana, según el particular juicio de la hermana Gray. Y aunque Paty con paciencia trataba de explicarle cómo realizarlas, Candy carecía de los fundamentos necesarios para realizarlas.

\- Mi educación estuvo a cargo de la hermana María – le comentaba a su compañera – fue una excelente maestra, pero desde que me fui a la casa de los Leagan no he asistido a ninguna clase, creo que estoy fuera de práctica. – A media tarde se dio por vencida.

Las campanas sonaron a primera hora de la mañana el domingo. Los alumnos caminaban felices y presurosos a la capilla del colegio, una hora de escuchar rezos y serían libres el resto del día. Candy carecía de dicha motivación.

-¡Corre! – y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta la colina donde la sorpresa le aguardaba.

-¡Anthony, Anthony! ¿Estás bien? – parecía que aquella frenética carrera había sido demasiado para él.

-Estoy bien, Candy – aseguró Anthony abriendo y cerrando los ojos en repetidas ocasiones- es solo que, se me nubló la vista por un momento. Pero por favor, deja de actuar como si me fuera a morir en cualquier segundo. Quería mostrarte algo.

-¡Anthony por Dios! – una solitaria rosa crecía al pie del enorme árbol que dominaba la colina - ¿Es…?

-Una Dulce Candy.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

-No fue nada sencillo, te lo aseguro. Tuve que hacer milagros para que sobreviviera el ambiente salino del barco, pero valió la pena por ver tu sonrisa en este instante. ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustó la sorpresa?

-Me encantó.

-No quisiera marcharme – suspiró.

-Tienes que ir, por favor, por tu salud, y por mí. – Acarició su rostro y Candy cerró los ojos, por un momento pensó en perderse en esa caricia, pero el momento culminó.

-Ve- le apremió – yo me quedaré aquí. Este sitio es hermoso y parece la mejor y única opción para pasar mi día libre.

-Nos veremos después, solo te pido – colocó un beso en su mano derecha – no me olvides.

Lo miró alejarse presuroso hacia la salida del colegio. Aquellos días habían sido terribles, y los que se avecinaban no pintaban para ser mejor, sobre todo el lunes que las maestras esperarán recibir sus tareas y ella llegara a las aulas con las manos vacías. Pero la presencia de Anthony alegraba cada uno de sus días.

–Con qué Dulce Candy – esa poderosa voz que provenía de lo alto de la copa del árbol la arrebató con violencia de sus pensamientos. Cuando Candy alzó la vista, una figura oscura descendió del árbol de un salto – Dulce… – Terrence– ¿y sabes así?

– ¿Perdón?

-Estás perdonada, niña – sonreía.

-No, quise decir que…

–Tus mejillas parecen hervir. Hola – y con pasos fuertes recorrió la distancia entre los dos a una velocidad que a Candy no le dio tiempo de reaccionar– Dulce Candy.

–Hola, Terrence.

–Recuerdas mi nombre, me alegra.

–Es un nombre bastante mencionado en los corredores de este colegio.

–Quería verte – la confesión a Candy la tomó por sorpresa – tú yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. No te emociones, pecosa, solo me gusta molestarte. La cuidó tanto – dirigía la mirada hacia la rosa Dulce Candy que se alzaba temerosa entre la hierba del lugar- sería una pena que alguien decidiera simplemente arrancarla y esparcir sus pétalos al viento.

– ¡No por favor, no lo hagas! – lo tomó del brazo para evitar que Terry dirigiera sus fuertes pisadas hacia el débil brote de flor.

–Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

–Porque es mía. Tú mismo lo dijiste, acabas de escuchar toda nuestra conversación. Anthony me la regaló, es mía. Por la tanto te pido, ¡no!, te exijo que dejes en paz estos rosales.

– ¡Me exiges! ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Qué gracioso! Te daré esta concesión a cambio de un favor, favor que cobraré en su momento. Nos vemos, Candy.

–Nos vemos, Terrence.

–Solo llámame Terry– dijo guiñando el ojo con completo descaro

Candy agradeció que Terry hubiese dado la vuelta de inmediato y que no viera que el intenso rubor había vuelto a subir a su rostro como respuesta a aquel despampanante guiño.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La semana transcurría lenta y pesada. Un desfile de clases tras clases cuyos temas le resultaban incomprensibles, por no decir, completamente inútiles, a Candy. Stear y Archie no bromeaban cuando le dijeron que aquello parecía más una cárcel que un colegio. La libertad de ser, sentir, o siquiera tener una opinión propia quedaban sepultadas bajo la inmensa cantidad de normas por cumplir y rezos a todas horas. El número de deberes pendientes seguían acumulándose sobre su escritorio, al igual que las notas con mala calificación. Solo esperaba que a Anthony le estuviese yendo un poco mejor.

-¡Aburrido! – gritó Terry desde el fondo del salón. Lucía un tanto extasiado y despedía un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol. Era extraño verlo asistir a clases, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, solo se dedicaba a fastidiar.

-¿Quieres callarte? – Lo encaró Anthony girando en su pupitre. – Los demás queremos aprender.

\- "Los demás queremos aprender" – repitió en tono burlón - ¡por favor! Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría resolver ese remedo de problema aritmético.

-¿Por qué no nos ilustras, Terrence? - lo retó el profesor que presidía la clase.

\- Será un placer – con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, Terry se dirigió al pizarrón y en escasos segundos, el problema que para el resto de los estudiantes hasta ese momento resultaba incomprensible, estaba perfectamente resuelto. El profesor no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡Claro, cuando repites año escolar ya te sabes de memoria los resultados de todos los problemas ! – comentó Archie con acidez.

\- Señor Archieabald, - comentó el profesor sumamente indignado por dicho comentario - yo jamás he repetido los problemas con los cuales enseño a mis alumnos en ninguno de los diez periodos que llevo impartiendo clases en esta institución, así que le exijo se abstenga de ese tipo de comentarios sin fundamentos.

-¡Americanos idiotas! – agregó Terry en un tono perfectamente audible.

-¡Retira eso! – gritaron Anthony y Archie al unísono colocándose en actitud amenazadora frente a Terry que esbozaba su famosa sonrisa burlona. Stear trataba con poco éxito de interponerse entre sus parientes y Terry para evitar un enfrentamiento, y por supuesto, su respectiva sanción.

\- ¡Señores, compórtense como lo que son, unos caballeros! – Instó el profesor – No quiero un solo comentario agresivo entre ustedes, ¿quedó claro? Ahora, siguiendo la línea de trabajo que nos mostró Terrence al resolver el problema, supongamos que…

-¡Oye, "Anthony"! – Susurró Terry mientras acercaba su pupitre al de Anthony – Qué linda esa novia que tienes, es una lástima que tengas que dejarla sola todos los domingos, pero no te angusties, yo puedo cuidar de ella.

Lo siguiente que el grupo presenció fueron los pupitres volando por los aires y a Anthony y a Terry rodando por el piso del salón lanzando golpes al por mayor.

\- ¿Y Anthony? – preguntó Candy cuando en el último receso del día con tristeza, solo vio llegar a Stear y Archie.

-La última vez que lo vimos marchaba con destino a la oficina de la directora – contestó Stear y en su voz se notaba su gran preocupación.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por culpa de ese idiota! – Pero en lugar de indignarse por el insulto de Archie, Terry comenzó a reír – estaba fastidiándolo y terminaron agarrándose a golpes en plena clase. ¡Candy!

Candy no le escuchó, se dirigía con paso firme y veloz a enfrentar a Terry. - ¿Dónde está Anthony?

-Seguramente llorando en la oficina de la hermana Gray – contestó Terry exhalando una bocanada de humo de tabaco.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste? ¡Él está enfermo!

-No sabía que ser débil y cobarde se consideraba una enfermedad.

-¡No lo vuelvas a tocar! ¿Me entendiste?

-¿Y a ti? – su sonrisa era demasiado impertinente para soportarla. Candy dio la media vuelta y emprendió la carrera.

-¡Candy! ¿A dónde vas? – gritó Stear.

-A la oficina de la directora.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir en mi oficina de esta manera? – la hermana Gray no podía creer semejante descaro, en tantos años como directora jamás un estudiante se había atrevido a entrar en su oficina sin ser llamado por ella y sin siquiera dignarse a tocar la puerta. Y ahora esa huérfana revoltosa había entrado a desafiarla al cuartel general de la comandante de dicha institución.

-Lo siento hermana Gray, pero necesito hablar con usted. Me urge saber dónde se encuentra Anthony Brown y en qué condiciones.

-Y yo necesito que abandones mi oficina en este preciso momento.

-No lo haré sin saber el paradero de Anthony.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan terca? – La vena que cruzaba la frente de la hermana Gray parecía a punto de estallar - ¡De acuerdo, te lo diré! ¡Y te irás enseguida! Está en el cuarto de meditación.

-¿El cuarto de meditación? ¿Qué es eso?

-El lugar a donde son enviados los alborotadores como él para brindarle la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre sus actos.

-¿Cómo una celda? ¡Eso es inhumano!

-¡Silencio! No es inhumano, se trata del justo castigo a semejante afrenta. Provocar una pelea a media clase no es algo que se pase por alto en esta escuela.

-¿Por qué si se trata de un castigo "justo", solamente Anthony sufre las consecuencias mientras Terrence continúa deambulando impunemente por los pasillos del colegio? Tengo entendido que AMBOS pelearon, ¿qué criterio define quién recibe el castigo y quién no en esta institución?

-¡Nadie cuestiona mi autoridad en esta escuela! – Y con un fuerte golpe en su escritorio que provocó que varios papeles salieran volando trató de dar por terminada aquella absurda discusión -¡Sal de mi oficina si no quieres ser tú la que esta noche duerma encerrada en una celda, quiero decir, un cuarto de meditación!

-¡Paty! – Un frenético golpeteo en la puerta acompañaba sus gritos.- ¡Paty! –Finalmente Patricia O´Brien salió a recibirla, aunque no completamente despierta.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos,

-Necesito que me digas dónde se encuentra el cuarto de meditación donde encierran a los chicos que han cometido una falta.

-¿Para qué? – acompañó la pregunta con un sonoro bostezo.

-Necesito ir.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Candy no puedes hacer eso! Romperías no sé cuántas reglas, podrían expulsarte. ¿Por qué quieres ir?

-Encerraron a Anthony y yo necesito verlo.

-¿Entonces son ciertos esos rumores que se dicen en la escuela? ¿Ese chico es tu novio y por eso quieres aprovechar la oportunidad para verlo? – parece que los chismes en el colegio San Pablo corrían con demasiada velocidad.

-Paty no se trata de eso. – Pero Paty seguía luciendo esa expresión de incredulidad, no estaba en absoluto convencida - ¡Está bien, está bien! Es cierto. Anthony y yo tenemos una relación, pero no tiene nada que ver con mi deseo de verlo esta noche, ¡te lo juro! Hace un par de meses, antes de venir a este colegio, Anthony tuvo un grave accidente, por poco pierde la vida. Estuvo semanas inconsciente, sus propios médicos no creerían que sobreviviría.

-¡Qué horror! Nunca lo imaginé, quiero decir, luce tan sano como cualquiera de nosotros.

-¡El problema es que él todavía no está bien! Necesita supervisión médica, cualquier malestar, dolor de cabeza, podría significar otra cosa, algo grave. ¡Y ahora la hermana Gray lo encierra aislado de todo mundo sin importarle su condición! Paty, debo asegurarme de que Anthony se encuentre bien, ¡te lo suplico!

-¡Tranquilízate Candy, por favor! Entiendo tu desesperación, pero lo que piensas hacer, ¡es una locura! Te meterías en serios problemas, y yo, yo no me siento cómoda ayudándote a hacer algo que podría provocar tu salida de este colegio.

-Solo te pido que me des la ubicación, ¡nada más! Paty, sabes que de todas formas lo haré. Si no me lo dices, tendré que buscar en toda la escuela, y las posibilidades de que me descubran y expulsen aumentan. Pero si me dices lo que necesito saber, estaré de vuelta en habitación en menos de lo que imaginas. ¡Por favor!

Entrar por la puerta principal del edificio no era una opción, tal como Paty se lo había indicado. Un enorme cerrojo sellaba la entrada, y dos religiosas realizaban constantes rondines en los alrededores, pero nunca llegaban hasta la parte de atrás. Debía trepar por la pared posterior, era su única opción. Aunque las celdas de castigo se encontraban en el piso más alto y no sabía con exactitud en cuál de los "cuartos de meditación", seguía causándole nauseas dicho nombre, tenían a Anthony recluido. Se dispuso a averiguarlo.

La noche se cernía con violencia, fría y oscura. Sus pies tambaleaban sobre las tejas flojas del techo, y las manos le ardían al aferrarse con fuerza al filo de la pared. Su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de desfallecer a causa del esfuerzo físico que le representaba trepar por tres pisos, pero su espíritu no, ese era inquebrantable, Anthony la necesitaba, ella no podía flaquear. Una débil luz emergía de una habitación. Suponiendo que los cuartos de meditación no fuesen un lugar donde a la mayoría de estudiantes les urgía visitar, el único habitado de esa noche debía de ser el de…

-Anthony – susurró en la ventana - ¿Anthony, estás ahí?

-¿Candy? – Preguntó incrédulo - ¿Candy qué haces aquí? Si alguien te descubre, te meterás en graves problemas.

-Quería verte, saber cómo te encuentras.

-¡Candy! Aunque me ha devuelto el alma al cuerpo verte aquí, no debiste preocuparte, estoy bien, puedes estar tranquila.

-¿Te lastimó? ¿Ese chico te lastimó cuando peleaban?

-No, nada de eso – pero el enorme hematoma que tenía en el lado izquierdo del rostro no apoyaba su historia.

-Anthony dime la verdad, si te sientes mal, por mínimo que sea tu malestar, no pararé hasta que la hermana Gray mandé a traer a tu médico y te revise. ¡No me importa cuánto tenga que insistir en ello!

-¡Candy que estoy bien!

-Me quedaré contigo – a pesar de sus afirmaciones ella no estaba convencida.

-No, por favor mi amor.

-Mi amor.- Y al repetir esas palabras, la ternura que brotaba de ellas parecía quebrar el frío viento que la torturaba aquella noche - Nunca me habías dicho así.

-Eso eres,- él colocó su mano en la ventana - mi único y más grande amor. – Candy también colocó la suya, deseando tocar esa tersa y cálida piel de la mano de su amado, pero el helado cristal de la ventana los separaba - Ahora por favor, vete. Me encantaría pasar toda la noche contemplando tu hermoso rostro, pero no podría soportar que padezcas las inclemencias del clima o te expongas a la furia intransigente de la hermana Gray.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Dos noches. Saldré el sábado en la por la mañana Y no, antes de que siquiera lo pienses, prométeme que no te arriesgarás otra vez a venir hasta acá mañana por la noche. ¡Prométemelo!

\- Está bien. Te veré el sábado, entonces.

-Candy.

-Dime, Anthony.

-Intenta soñar conmigo, así como yo soñaré contigo

Resulta una misión imposible concentrarse en clase cuando no has logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior ni siquiera un par de horas seguidas. Anthony seguía encerrado en ese horrible lugar; su único pequeño consuelo era pensar que por lo menos el castigo terminaría antes del domingo y así Anthony no faltaría a su revisión médica semanal en casa de los Leagan. Y con ese débil intento de consuelo que albergaba su corazón, logró sobrellevar el horror entre clase y clase. Eliza lanzó un par de comentarios mordaces comparando la inteligencia de Candy con la de los cerdos que olía cuidar cuando habitaba la casa Leagan, pero Candy estaba demasiado preocupada por Anthony como para prestarle atención a esos horribles comentarios.

Finalmente el último receso del día. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie; deliberadamente evitó la compañía de Stear y Archie y prefirió vagabundear por los jardines más alejados del San Pablo, el contacto con la naturaleza siempre le otorgaba paz. Pero su paz, al igual que su integridad física, corría un terrible peligro, ya que al caminar sumergida en sus pensamientos nunca se percató de que la seguían hasta fue demasiado tarde.

-Hola, Candy.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

\- No nos dijiste que era tan guapa, Neal. – Neal Leagan la había seguido hasta aquel apartado lugar, acompañado de otros seis chicos que comenzaron a cerrarse en coro alrededor de Candy como una feroz manada de lobos hambrientos.

\- Mmm – el aludido elevó los hombros – uno no suele fijarse en esa clase de detalles en la servidumbre de su casa. Candy en mi hogar era considerada poco más que un mueble. Un mueble bonito – se acercó lo suficiente para para recorrer la piel del brazo de Candy con la punta de su dedo – al cual podemos encontrarle alguna utilidad.

-¡Suéltame! – En el brazo Candy tenía la misma sensación como cuando uno de esos enormes y repulsivos gusanos cubiertos de una especie de pelaje negro recorre tu cuerpo dejando tras su paso un molesto ardor y la impresión de que continúan caminando por más que frotes tu piel con desesperación. – ¡No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! Sí Neal, fui sirvienta en tu casa, no me avergüenza decirlo, pero eso forma parte de mi pasado y nunca más volveré a estar a tu servicio, ¿entendiste? ¡Y no soy un mueble, soy un ser humano, y como tal me tratarás!

-Siempre fuiste una sirvienta contestona. Nada ha cambiado, solo algunas cosas – pasó la mirada por el cuerpo de Candy con tal intensidad que la incomodaba– ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos – la tomó con violencia del brazo para arrojarla al centro del círculo que los demás chicos habían formado – vamos sé amable.

Los chicos comenzaron a aventarse a Candy los unos a los otros como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, sin parar de gritarle insultos y humillaciones que versaban sobre necesitar ayuda para arreglar su cuarto y otra infinidad de sandeces. Ese terrible juego parecía que duraría para siempre, pero sin previo aviso los chicos se detuvieron. Candy tardó en darse cuenta de que había vuelto a quedar en los brazos de Neal, quien colocándose a sus espaldas le susurró al oído.

\- Te conviene ser amable – clavó sus uñas en la piel de brazo de Candy, tan fuerte que la hizo gritar - ¿comprendes?

\- ¡Suéltala! – ninguno de los involucrados se percató en qué momento Terry había aparecido en el lugar. Lucía más que furioso. Seguramente los gritos burlones de los chicos que maltrataban a Candy habían llegado hasta sus oídos cuando Terry había ido a poner bajo resguardo su caballo en las caballerizas del colegio, ya que todavía vestía las botas altas y chaqueta roja que utilizaba para cabalgar, y en la mano asía con fuerza el fuete que ocupaba para dirigir al animal.

\- Grandchester, no te metas en lo que no te importa – le gritó Neal tratando de aparentar una valentía que a Candy le constaba no poseía.

-¡Tú no me vas a decir qué es lo que debería importarme o no, imbécil! Ahora, te lo repito una última vez, ¡suéltala! O tendré que obligarte a hacerlo.

\- ¿No me digas? – Neal había encargado a Candy bajo la custodia de un chico gordo y con el rostro grasoso repleto de barros y espinillas a punto de reventar, cuyas manazas gordas y velludas sujetaban los hombros de Candy con demasiada fuerza mientras su aliento hediondo le torturaba el rostro y el sentido del ofalto- ¿tú y cuántos más van a obligarme?

\- Yo contra – Terry señalaba a cada uno de los ventajosos acompañantes de Neal con la punta del fuete – uno, dos, tres, siete imbéciles. – Inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. - Parece justo.

\- Mira, Grandchester será mejor que te vayas y tengas buen cuidado de no mencionar una palabra de esto a nadie si no quieres que…

Un golpe con el fuete directo en la boca de Neal calló sus palabras, gotas de sangre volaron por los aires. Aquel inesperado ataque lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y terminó azotando contra un árbol. Con los ojos abiertos a causa del terror que comenzaba a invadirlo, observaba la sangre en su mano después de habérsela llevado a la boca para confirmar que Grandchester le había roto el labio inferior que seguía sangrando. Por un segundo, Candy creyó que Neal se pondría a llorar igual que cuando eran unos niños y ella misma lo había vencido en intensos enfrentamientos que terminaban en golpes. Pero en esta ocasión parecía que sus secuaces le brindaban la seguridad necesaria para atacarla a ella, y a Terry. Con un simple gesto con la cabeza les dio la orden a sus acompañantes de que se le fueran encima a Terry, aunque la situación cinco a uno fuese completamente injusta.

Terry no parecía preocupado, y aunque por superarlo en número aquellos chicos lograron asestarle un par de golpes, la fuerza de estos no se comparaba con los poderosos puñetazos con los que Terry los iba derribando uno a uno. Las manazas del chico gordo que sujetaba a Candy comenzaron a temblar, casi se podían escuchar sus pensamientos rogando que Neal no le pidiera unirse al intento de motín para derrocar a Terry y sufrir la furia de sus golpes. No hizo falta. Candy aprovechó su vacilar y propinó un fuerte codazo en el enorme estómago del chico sacándole el aire. Giró agarrándose el vientre mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, Candy decidió terminar con él propinándole una patada en sus amorfas posaderas hasta hacerlo caer al piso sobre sus cuatro extremidades; el chico comenzó a arrastrarse a gatas, lo importante para él era huir, sin importar de la forma denigrante en que lo hiciera.

El resto de chicos siguieron su ejemplo, y huyeron, sobre todo después de confirmar que Terry seguía de pie y con suficiente fuerza para continuar peleando el tiempo que fuese necesario, es más, lucía con mayor vitalidad que al principio, y reía, inexplicablemente ese extraño chico reía. Neal fue el último en marcharse, no sin antes lanzar una amenaza.

-¡Me la pagarán! ¡Ambos!¡Les juro que me la pagarán.

– ¿Estás bien? Tienes sangre en el brazo – Terry intentó tocarla en el punto donde Candy sangraba.

–No es nada, yo lo arreglo – pero ella alejó su brazo antes de que él pudiera alcanzarlo.

–Espera Candy. Baja la guardia conmigo por un instante, ¿quieres? –Volvió a intentar tomarla por el brazo, pero en esta ocasión Candy no lo retiró - ¿Eso te lo hizo ese idiota con sus uñas, verdad? – Ella asintió -¡Qué asco! Al menos permite que te lave la herida, quién sabe qué clase de bacterias lleve encima una alimaña como esa. – Sacó una licorera del bolsillo de su chaqueta – Muy útil – dijo sosteniendo la licorera plateada en alto – no solo para fines recreativos.

– ¡Auch! – Terry derramó una pequeña cantidad de alcohol sobre la herida, ardió. Después tomó el pañuelo de seda que usaba a modo de mascada en su cuello y lo ató sobre la herida de su brazo. Candy miraba impresionada todo el proceso– tienes mucha experiencia curando heridas.

–Digamos que soy experto en improvisar, me han herido muchas veces. ¿Mejor?

–Mejor. Gra…gracias, Terry.

–De nada – sonrió. Pero aquella sonrisa a Candy le resultaba extraña, ¿cómo explicarlo? Parecía, dulce, sincera. Tan distinta a su conocida sonrisa altanera y desafiante que denotaba satisfacción por fastidiar a los demás. Esta sonrisa le gustaba más. – Es mi culpa de cierta manera. Si yo no me hubiese peleado con tu novio y enviado a la celda de castigo, tal vez el idiota de Neal Leagan no se habría atrevido a molestarte.

-Neal me ha molestado toda la vida, cree que tiene derecho a hacerlo.

\- Nada. Escúchame bien, NADA, justifica que él, o cualquiera de los otros imbéciles que lo secundan, te trate de esa manera. Así que tú deberías dejar de creerlo. Debes decirle a la directora.

\- Nunca me creería. Estoy muy lejos de ser su alumna favorita.

\- Te entiendo, he pasado muchas veces por esa situación. Y aunque me apene reconocerlo, yo no soy un testigo muy confiable para apoyar tu historia. Probablemente terminaría ocasionándote más problemas.

-Sufrimos del mismo mal.

\- Prométeme algo, ¿quieres? Si el inmundo de Neal Leagan te vuelve a molestar, ¿me lo dirás?

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo me encargaré de ello.

\- Me refiero a, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo? Es más, ni siquiera comprendo por qué lo hiciste esta ocasión.

\- Porque detesto las injusticias, Candy. E insisto, desconozco qué motivos orillen a ese idiota a creerse con el derecho de molestarte, pero nada de lo que él o cualquier otro pudiese argumentar, justifica que te traten así, ni a ti ni a nadie. ¿Me prometes que si alguna vez vuelve a ocurrir y yo no estoy ahí para interceder, me lo dirás?

\- Pero…

-Candy, deja de pensar, ¡por favor! ¿Me lo prometes?

-De acuerdo.

\- Te acompañaré de vuelta a tu dormitorio, - agregó - no quiero arriesgarme a que esos cobardes estén escondidos esperando que vuelvas a estar sola para atacarte otra vez.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, el único ruido era el que generaba Terry al aplastar ramas y hojas que cubrían el sendero de regreso a los dormitorios con cada paso que daba con sus pesadas botas. El rostro de Terry parecía ejercer una especie de fuerza magnética sobre Candy, no podía dejar de verlo de soslayo y pensar cuán atractivo era. Esos pensamientos no estaban bien, era una verdad evidente, nadie podía negarlo, pero de todos modos no estaba bien, no para ella. Debía hablar de algo para alejar aquellos malos pensamientos de su mente, pero el único tema que se le ocurrió fue un reclamo.

-Si detestas las injusticias, entonces dime ¿por qué golpeaste a Anthony?

-¿Qué tiene de injusto eso? Dos chicos jóvenes en igualdad de condiciones intercambiando alegremente unos cuantos golpes. Injusticia sería si alguno de ellos fuese más débil o cobarde que el otro. ¿Es Anthony débil o cobarde?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces por qué supones que fui yo quién lo golpeé y no al revés?

-Sigues evadiendo mi pregunta. ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?, es decir, se pelearon.

-Candy, no sé si lo has notado, pero tengo cierta tendencia a la sociopatía y me causa placer y diversión fastidiar a los demás. Tú "novio" es particularmente divertido y fácil molestar.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Estabas aburrido y decidiste iniciar una pelea con un chico que solo le interesa estudiar sin importarte las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía?

-Si conoces otra forma para divertirte en esta escuela, dímela, para mí es la única. Ver su cara enrojecer cuando la hermana Gray le informó que pasaría un par de noches encerrado en la celda de castigo es lo mejor que he presenciado esta semana.

-¿Por qué tú no terminaste también encerrado? ¿De qué privilegios gozas para que solo lo hayan castigado a él y tú quedaras exento?

-No se trata de privilegios, Pecas.

-Me llamo Candy.

-Lo sé, pero la forma en que arrugas tu naricita a causa de la indignación que te provoca cada vez que te digo "Pecas" también me divierte. Como sea, no se trata de privilegios, es una cuestión de "funcionalidad".

-¿Funcionalidad?

-Verás, la hermana Gray espera que al señorito Brown, pasar dos días encerrado en el cuarto de meditación, lo asusten lo suficiente para pensarlo dos veces antes de volverse a involucrar en una pelea conmigo, o con quien sea. Mientras que si me envía a mí a una de esas celdas, ella, yo, y quien sea que dirija el reino de los cielos, sabe que me escaparía en diez minutos y volvería a propiciar otra pelea, ¿para qué gastar tiempo, recursos y fuerzas en un completo absurdo?

-Todo tú eres un completo absurdo – el comentario lo hizo reír.

-Hemos llegado, sana y salva hasta sus aposentos, Milady.

-No vuelvas a molestar a Anthony.

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-¿Perdón?

-Ya te he dicho que molestar a las personas es mi único entretenimiento en este lugar. Si quieres que deje de molestar a Anthony, qué me ofreces para entretenerme, ¿permiso para molestarte a ti? – Candy enmudeció, sentía que cualquier cosa que le dijera a Terry este la retorcería de una forma que para ella le resultaba incomprensible, para utilizarla en su contra – eso me agradaría bastante.

-¡Eres insoportable!

-Tú también. Chiquilla impertinente que se cree con derecho de decirme qué debo o no debo hacer, y de reclamarle sus decisiones a la hermana Gray. Aunque debo confesar que ese detalle me encantó.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes…?

-Nada de lo que ocurre en este colegio se me escapa, Pecas. De nuevo ese gesto con la nariz. No logro decidirme si me desespera, o me encanta.

-Es imposible hablar contigo enserio.

-Lo que te dije hace rato fue muy enserio, si Neal Leagan te vuelve a molestar, solo tienes que decírmelo, y me encargaré de que no le queden ganas de volver a hacerlo. Ahora que lo pienso, necesito que me prometas otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que esta noche soñarás conmigo – de nueva es maldita sonrisa de satisfacción, no podía tolerarla. Sin decir una sola palabra más se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse con paso veloz a su habitación. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Terry seguía ahí parado, observándola, luciendo esa odiosa sonrisa.

Y aunque esa noche trató de resistirse, no pudo evitar soñar con él.


	8. Chapter 8

Sábado en la mañana. Demasiado temprano para estar despierta un sábado en la mañana. Pero seguir soñando con él la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable como para intentar volver a dormir. "Anthony saldrá hoy, saldrá hoy", era lo único que importaba y lo único en lo que debía pensar. ¿Entonces por qué seguía recordando el suave contacto de sus manos cuando ató el pañuelo sobre su herida?

¡El pañuelo, cierto! Seguía atado a su brazo, había dormido con él. Tomó una de las puntas son las yemas de sus dedos. La tela era tersa, deliciosa al tacto. Un relieve sobresalía en la orilla, dos iniciales bordadas a mano "T. G.". Desató el pañuelo de su brazo, los rasguños que Neal le había hecho seguían ahí, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Le preocupaba más que alguien encontrara en su habitación un pañuelo propiedad de Terrence Grandchester. Debía encontrar la oportunidad de devolvérselo a la brevedad.

Pero antes, ¿un último pecado, tal vez? Se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz para embriagarse con su aroma. Olía a él, a su perfume, a su esencia. Una fragancia fuerte, pero sin ser escandalosa, con notas frescas, serenas. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en un árbol, alto y grueso, cuyas ramas más altas se perdían entre las nubes del cielo.

"Toc, toc, toc" golpearon a su puerta, ¿tan temprano? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Anthony? ¿Venir directo del cuarto de meditación para invadir los dormitorios de las chicas? Eso le otorgaría un pase permanente en aquel encierro disfrazado de lugar de reflexión.

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de poder identificar quién interrumpía su mañana sabatina, Annie había entrado en su habitación sin esperar a ser invitada.

-¿Es cierto?

-¡Annie! ¡Qué gusto verte!

-¿Es cierto? ¿Eres novia de Anthony Brown? ¡Candy por favor respóndeme!

-Solo si me explicas por qué te interesa tanto saberlo – Annie lucía nerviosa y desesperada.

-Archie.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Yo, yo estoy enamorada de él.

-Annie, eso es, maravilloso – pensar que dos de sus mejores amigos terminaran unidos por el amor le alegraba inmensamente, aunque Annie ni siquiera se atreviese a hablarle en público, ella seguía considerándola su mejor amiga.

-El problema es que él solo tiene ojos para ti.

-¿Qué? ¡Annie eso no es cierto! ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?

-¡Archie! ¿Sigues diciendo que se trata de una mentira?

-Explícame, por favor, porque honestamente me siento perdida.

\- Cuando le confesé mi amor, él me dijo, "que lo sentía", pero que no podía corresponderme porque su corazón pertenecía a otra chica, una chica que estaba en América pero que pronto entraría en este colegio y entonces lucharía por convertirla en su novia. Ahora todo cobra sentido, esa chica eras tú.

-¿Tú le confesaste tú amor? – era la parte que más le había impactado y al parecer la única a la cual le había prestado atención.

-¡Por favor Candy! ¡Suficiente humillación tuve que soportar después de reunir el valor para hablarle y que él me rechazara como para que ahora tú te burles!

-Annie no me estoy burlando, solo, me sorprende mucho que tú hayas tomado la iniciativa. La Annie que recuerdo es, tímida y callada, pero me encanta darme cuenta que eso ha quedado atrás.

-¿Y eso de qué me sirvió? Si él te ama a ti.

-A ver, vayamos por partes, ¿quieres? Toma asiento, estás demasiado tensa. Archie y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, nada más. Lo quiero mucho, es un chico increíble y me fascina la idea de que una chica tan bella como tú, por dentro y por fuera, lo ame.

-¿Entonces por qué me dijo eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez se refería a otra chica o tal vez no supo qué contestarte e inventó esa excusa.

-¡Genial! No está enamorado de otra chica, simplemente me desprecia.

-No digas eso. Hablaré con él.

-¡No por favor Candy no lo hagas, me moriría de vergüenza!

-No te preocupes, no diré nada que te afecte. Pero me parece necesario aclarar esta confusión.

-¿Y? ¿Eres novia de Anthony Brown? ¿O eso también es una confusión?

\- Es cierto, y por lo que veo un tema de dominio público en este colegio.

\- Te vi llegar con Terry ayer, por tu bien, espero que eso no se convierta también en un tema de dominio público, o te meterás en graves problemas.

-El solo nombre de Terry ya me ha generado suficientes problemas, créeme.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptas verte con él?

-No se trata de eso. ¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar una larga historia o tienes miedo de que alguien te descubra en la habitación de la indeseable alumna de esta distinguida institución?

-¡Santo Dios, Candy! – Expresó Annie después de que Candy terminara de contarle los terribles sucesos que provocaron que la tarde anterior la viese llegar acompañada de Terry – Fue una suerte que Terry haya aparecido, pero, ¿qué pensaba hacer Neal? ¿A qué se refería con…? ¡No, no quiero ni pensarlo!

-Yo tampoco. En fin, Terry propuso acompañarme ya que pensó que tal vez Neal y sus amigos estuvieran esperando la oportunidad de atacarme sola otra vez, por eso me viste llegar ayer con él.

-Solo lo hizo por cortesía.

-En teoría, aunque no por eso dejó de fastidiarme todo el tiempo.

-Ese chico es raro, ¿no crees? A mí me asusta.

-Creo que la mayor parte del tiempo solo está alardeando.

-Aunque hay que reconocer que es extremadamente apuesto. Con razón Eliza está loca por él.

-¡Son tal para cual! Engreídos, petulantes e incapaces de querer a nadie que no sea ellos mismos.

-¡Hola, Candy! – La saludó Archie cuando se encontraron por casualidad fuera de la biblioteca – Anthony sale en un par de horas del cuarto de meditación, debes estar feliz.

-Lo estoy, pero también un poco confundida. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro – contestó.

-Cuando Annie Brither te confesó su amor, tú le dijiste que no podías corresponderle porque te gustaba otra chica que vivía en América y que pronto llegaría a este colegio, ¿a qué chica te referías Archie? ¿O fue solo una excusa para no lastimar sus sentimientos? Porque Annie tiene la falsa idea que te referías a mí.

-Me refería a ti – ante semejante confesión Candy perdió el habla por un momento - ¿me concedes un par de minutos, Candy?

-Los tres estábamos enamorados de ti, por si no te habías dado cuenta – ambos sentados en las escaleras de la biblioteca evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Archie tenía sobre las piernas los libros que Candy había sacado de la biblioteca, insistió en ser él quien los cargara, siempre un caballero, sin importar la situación – pero por favor, no le digas a Stear que ya lo sabes o no será capaz de volverte a mirar a la cara por la vergüenza, ya lo conoces. Enamorados de ti, de tu voz, de tu risa que era capaz de alegrar ese infierno que era la casa de los Leagan, pero sobre de tu forma de ser, tan natural y sincera. Pero también sabíamos que eras solo una niña, una hermosa y dulce niña.

Entre nosotros acordamos dos cosas, la primera, que esperaríamos, por lo menos hasta después de ingresar al colegio para declararte nuestro amor, por el tema de la edad y también porque temíamos que si la tía Elroy llegaba a enterarse de nuestros sentimientos hacia ti, inventara alguna retorcida excusa para alejarte de nosotros. Y la segunda, que los tres te informaríamos al mismo tiempo del amor que sentíamos por ti, la decisión sería completamente tuya, y todos la acataríamos. Pero Anthony no respetó ninguno de los dos acuerdos.

¡Sí, sí, Candy, ya sé! Tuvo un accidente, estuvo cerca de la muerte y ahora no quiere dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de vivir al máximo, aunque parece que está exagerando. Lo entiendo, pero no por eso dejo de sentirme "robado". Me robaron la única oportunidad que tenía de decirte lo que siento, de luchar por ganar tu corazón. Stear dice que tú siempre sentiste predilección por Anthony, que de todos modos él y yo no hubiésemos tenido la menor posibilidad de aspirar a tu amor, pero yo hubiera preferido que me lo dijeses tú, ¿me entiendes? Habría sido más digno, para mí.

-Archie, yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, Candy.

-No quisiera que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran.

-No lo harán, te lo aseguro. Que tú seas novia de Anthony no cambia nada, ni que yo deje de quererte, ni que deje de desear tu felicidad. Si eres feliz con él, eso es suficiente para mí.

-Annie es una hermosa, chica; muy dulce, yo también deseo tu felicidad y me daría mucho gusto verte feliz con ella.

-No lo dudo, pero a veces, Candy. En el corazón no se manda. Tengo una duda, ¿cómo es que te enteraste de lo que yo le había dicho a Annie? ¿Acaso ustedes se han vuelto amigas?

-Chismes de corredor – mintió – parece que en esta escuela es la única forma que tienen de entretenerse. Eso y provocar peleas en horas de clase.

El sol brillaba poderoso en lo alto del cielo cuando finalmente abandonó ese maldito cuarto de meditación, los alumnos parecían gustosos de disfrutar aquel medio día vibrante y soleado, pero a él lo estaba matando. No sabía si su malestar se debía a haber pasado tantas horas encerrado en ese oscuro y sucio cuarto que sus ojos se habían desacostumbrado a la luz natural o era culpa de ese terrible dolor de cabeza que había vuelto a atacarlo. La luz, el ruido, el simple aire al rozar su cabello representaba una tortura a cada uno de sus sentidos. Pero sabía que si decía una sola palabra de sus dolencias, lo mandarían de inmediato a un hospital donde lo bombardearían por semanas con cientos de pruebas y estudios, y él lo único que deseaba era verla.

Pero no en esas fachas. Se sentía sucio, desaliñado, y por la reacción que tenían el resto de estudiantes al verlo pasar, debía lucir como un vagabundo o una especie de demente. O tal vez solo era la reciente adquirida mala fama de pendenciero gracias a su pelea con el idiota de Terry Granchester. Un baño, ropa limpia y entonces saldría directo a buscarla. Candy, su bello rostro, su hermosa sonrisa, siempre habían sido capaz de hacerlo sentir mucho mejor en las situaciones más adversas.

\- Ya me había acostumbrado a tener el cuarto para mí solo – ignoró la ácida bienvenida de Neal y se dirigió sin dudar a los cajones de cómoda para buscar ropa decente para cambiarse - ¿es cierto lo que murmuran en los pasillos del colegio? – Neal no tenía intenciones de desistir en su encomienda de fastidiarlo - ¿Qué Candy es tu novia?

Anthony se detuvo un momento, pensó en otorgarle a Neal una respuesta, aunque recapacitó en el hecho que tratar de tener una conversación razonable con Neal Leagan era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y prefirió seguir ignorándolo. Neal tomó su silencio como un sí.

-¡Nunca creí que tuvieras tan malo gusto!

-¡Cierra la boca! – Exigió Anthony abalanzándose sobre él – ¡No te permito que sigas diciendo una palabra más sobre ella!

\- ¿Ni siquiera que la encontré charlando a solas con Grandchester? – Ese tipo, ¡de nueva cuenta ese maldito tipo! – Si Candy no es tu novia, entiendo que el asunto no te interese en absoluto. Pero si lo fuera, yo que tú no estaría tan tranquilo.

-¡Habla!

\- ¿Entonces, Candy sí es tu novia?

\- ¡Por supuesto que es mi novia, así que habla de una maldita buena vez!

\- ¡Uy! Sí la tía abuela Elroy se enterara de que su nieto favorito se expresa con ese tipo de vocabulario, le rompería el corazón.

-¡Neal no me hagas perder la paciencia!

-¡Está bien, está bien! Te lo diré. – Sonreía. – Ayer paseaba por los jardines con un par de amigos, cuando encontré a Grandchester charlando con Candy en el rincón más apartado del jardín. Pensé en pasar de largo sin hacer más alboroto, al final de cuentas, lo que ellos hagan a mí me importa un bledo. Pero Grandchester enloqueció al verme, se me lanzó a golpes – señaló su labio hinchado – exigiéndome que no le dijera una palabra a nadie de lo que había visto. Candy por su parte, estaba sumamente nerviosa. –Abrió la puerta de su habitación. - En mi opinión, esos dos ocultaban algo.

El dolor de cabeza se había vuelto diez veces peor, no podía ver, todo le daba vueltas y un terrible ardor subía desde el estómago hacia su boca, hasta que finalmente terminó vomitando de rodillas sobre el inodoro del cuarto de aseo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¡Anthony! – Gritó Candy entusiasmada al verlo - ¡Anthony! – Lucía extraño, parecía molesto, pero no, no podía ser cierto. Finalmente estaba libre, finalmente estaban juntos, y a ella el corazón le estallaba de alegría.

-¿Qué hacías ayer con Grandchester conversando en los jardines del colegio?

-¿Qué? – Candy seguía subestimando la velocidad con la que los chismes se diseminaban en ese lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué era eso tan importante que tenían que hablar ustedes que debían esconderse?

\- ¡Anthony, eso no es cierto, las cosas no ocurrieron así!

-¡No mientas Candy! Neal y los demás chicos los vieron, ¿por qué lo niegas?

-¡Neal! – comenzaba a entender aquella sucia manipulación de los hechos – Neal te lo dijo. Y seguramente olvidó comentarte que fue ÉL junto con sus horribles amigos los que me siguieron hasta allá cuando yo iba caminando SOLA, con el único propósito de fastidiarme.

-¿Entonces qué tiene que ver Grandchester en todo esto?

\- Terry solo pasaba por ahí, escuchó que esos chicos me estaban molestando y me defendió, ¡fue todo!

-¿Terry? ¡Cuánta familiaridad entre ustedes!

-¡Ese es su nombre, Anthony! ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

-¿Así que pretendes que crea que se trató de una simple coincidencia? ¿Qué "Terry" fue tu salvador?

-Yo no pretendo que creas nada, es obvio que tú ya has decidido a quién creerle.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo, Grandchester! En privado.

-"Anthony" – contestó el aludido sin dignarse siquiera a levantar la vista. Estaba demasiado entretenido jugando a las cartas en el suelo del patio central y despojando de sus mesadas a media docena de chicos que se dejaron convencer para apostar en el juego– es un verdadero placer tenerte de vuelta en el reino de los vivos, pero como te puedes dar cuenta, estoy un poco ocupado y me da una pereza infinita hablar contigo.

-¡Pero yo necesito aclarar ciertas cosas!

-¡Tercia de Reyes! – Gritó y tras recoger el dinero que le acababa de ganar al último chico que continuaba jalándose los cabellos por haber quedado en bancarrota, se levantó hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente - ¿qué quieres? ¿Ganarte otro par de días en el cuarto de meditación?

\- ¿Por qué estabas con Candy ayer en la tarde? – Preguntó Anthony apenas en un susurro.

-¿Qué? Habla más fuerte que no puedo escucharte – pero su sonrisa delataba que aquello no era del todo cierto.

-¡Quiero qué me expliques qué demonios estabas haciendo ayer en la tarde con ella! ¿Qué ocurrió que pueda justificar que ustedes dos hayan estado juntos? – Stear y Archie se acercaron, intuían una nueva pelea.

-Ocurrió lo que Candy te haya dicho qué pasó – y con una última carcajada se dio la media vuelta.

-No te librarás tan fácil de esto, Grandchester. – Dijo Anthony en tono amenazante colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Terry impidiendo su avance- Candy dice que tú apareciste porque Neal la estaba molestando y que lo único que hiciste fue defenderla, pero por su parte Neal insiste en que ella y tú ya estaban allí cuando él pasó con sus amigos y que tú lo atacaste para obligarlo a callar. Así que quiero, ¡no! ¡Exijo la verdad!

-Déjame ver si entendí – retiró las manos de Anthony de su pecho haciendo una mueca de asco- ¿me estás diciendo, que Candy, la que a cada oportunidad presumes que es tu novia, te dijo exactamente lo que pasó, y aun así tu prefieres creerle al imbécil de Neal Leagan, o incluso a mí, antes que a ella? – Anthony guardó silencio y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza - ¿Le viste los arañazos que Candy traía en el brazo? Apuesto que no. Porque absurdamente tienes la idea de que todo esto se trata de ti, y no de ella. ¿Qué más da si se encontraba en peligro, qué más da si aquellos imbéciles tenían la intención de abusar de ella? ¡Si lo único que importa es que tú maldito orgullo! ¡Eres patético! Haznos un favor a todos, ¿quieres? Compórtate como un hombre de una buena vez, que por mi parte, no necesito tu autorización ¡ni la de nadie! Para defender a Candy o a la chica que sea cuando un grupo de siete idiotas la están molestando.

-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Terry tiene razón. – Comentó Archie cuando después de que Terry se marchara, él, Stear y Anthony se sentaran a conversar sobre los resientes y accidentados hechos. - Si Candy ya te había dicho qué pasó, ¿por qué deberías siquiera considerar la versión de los otros dos imbéciles?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Gritaba Anthony una y otra vez mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire - ¡Pero me volví loco de pensar que Grandchester hubiese tomado ventaja de mi encierro para tratar de hacerle la corte a Candy!

-No te preocupes por Grandchester, si alguien tomó ventaja de tu encierro, ese fui yo.

-¿Qué?

-Candy se enteró de que yo había rechazado la declaración de amor de Annie Brither argumentándole que estaba enamorado de una chica que pronto llegaría al colegio. Annie ató cabos y dedujo que tal chica era Candy. Candy me preguntó si era cierto, y yo le dije que sí.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Yo preocupado por Grandchester cuando es mi propio primo el que aprovecha mi ausencia para declararle su amor a mi novia.

-Si de aprovechar ausencias hablamos, tú te llevas el premio, querido primo.

-¡Otra vez con eso Archie! ¡Creí que ya lo habías superado!

-Creíste mal.

-¿Y? ¿Ella qué te dijo?

-¿Qué crees que me iba a decir? Que me consideraba un buen amigo, que me quería mucho y esperaba que las cosas entre nosotros no cambiaran. Yo le prometí que así sería.

-¡Terry! – gritó emocionada Eliza Leagan al visualizar que Terry entraba a la sala de descanso donde las chicas podían compartir un rato después de la cena, la presencia de cualquier estudiante varón en aquel recinto estaba estrictamente prohibida, hecho que a Terry poco le interesaba. De inmediato el recinto comenzó a bullir de comentarios y cuchicheos especulando el motivo de quue Terry se encontrara en aquel lugar y horario no permitido. "Viene a verme a mí, por supuesto", expresó Eliza en un susurro a sus amigas sin dejar de arreglarse el cabello- ¡Hola, Terry! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Necesito hablar con alguien – contestó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Acaso se trata de una hermosa chica, tal vez?

-De eso no puedes tener la menor duda – y tras inhalar la primera bocanada del blanco y tóxico humo, rodeó a Eliza para dirigirse hasta el último rincón de la sala, donde Candy se hallaba sola tratando de comprender el problema matemático que habían dejado de tarea, para quien la presencia de Terry en aquella sala había pasado completamente desapercibida hasta ese momento.

-¡Hola! – Se sentó a su lado. Candy dio un salto por la sorpresa de escuchar aquella poderosa, e inesperada voz.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo seguías.

-Bien – pero tuvo a bien ocultar el brazo donde seguían presentes las heridas – sabes que no fue nada.

-Pero pudo haberse tornado mucho peor.

-¡Por cierto! Tú pañuelo, de haber sabido que vendrías te lo habría regresado.

-Puedes conservarlo.

-No quiero conservarlo – dijo con firmeza.

-De acuerdo, entonces tendrás que llevarlo todo el tiempo contigo porque resulta evidente que te urge deshacerte de él. Creo conocer la razón. Sobre eso también quería hablarte. Tu insulso noviecito llegó envalentonado a reclamarme por haber intervenido ese día.

-Su molestia no fue porque me ayudarás, lo que pasa es que a él le habían dicho una versión muy distinta de los hechos.

-No Candy. Su verdadera molestia es que yo haya estado cerca de ti, sin importar el contexto o los motivos. Le dejé muy en claro que no necesito su autorización ni la de nadie para defenderte a ti o a cualquiera que lo necesites, así como no necesito su autorización para estar cerca de ti si me da la gana, y si eso aparte me brinda la satisfacción de hacerlo perder los estribos por el coraje, lo consideraré como un bono. Así que, nos veremos pronto, Dulce Candy.

En cuanto Terry se marchó, Candy se encontró de lleno con la terrible mirada de odio que Eliza Leagan le dirigía.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a molestarla! – Y para dar mayor impacto a sus palabras, Anthony acompañó dicha advertencia con un violento puñetazo provocando que la herida que apenas y estaba cicatrizando en el labio de Neal se volviera a abrir.

-¡Qué te pasa, idiota! – Neal estaba furioso, y apretaba con fuerza la herida que sangraba.

-¡Candy no estaba con Terry, tú fuiste hasta ahí para molestarla y él intervino!

-Me queda claro que ellos te contaron su "versión" de la historia, ya que saben que eres lo bastante tonto como para creértela.

-¡Aquí no hay versiones de la historia, solo la verdad! ¡Así que te lo advierto una sola vez: no te atrevas a volver a molestarla!

-Idiota, todavía que te hice un favor al decirte la clase mujer que es tu noviecita, me pagas con un golpe. Pero esto no se quedará así, le diré a la directora para que te vuelva a encerrar.

-Hazlo –lo retó. Pero a Neal la actitud extrañamente tranquila de Anthony, lo asustó. - Tal vez. Solo tal vez, aproveche el tiempo que te tardes en acusarme con la directora, para ir a entregarle mi llave de la habitación a Grandchester, y así él aproveche cualquiera de las noches que yo permanezca encerrado en el cuarto de meditación, para venir hasta aquí y molerte a golpes. Créeme, se muere de ganas de hacerlo. Sin testigos, no hay delito. El crimen perfecto.

-Tú no… no serías capaz de aliarte con ese tipo.

-Si "le creí" su versión de la historia, como dices tú. ¿Por qué no aliarme con él? En fin. –Con tranquilidad comenzó a quitarse la ropa en un claro intento de ponerse el pijama y disponerse a dormir. - Puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo, ve, la hermana Gray debe de estar ansiosa por escucharte.

Neal decidió no arriesgarse, retiró de la mano del pomo de la puerta y con el coraje atravesado en el estómago, decidió que ya encontraría la forma en la que Candy, Terry y ahora también Anthony, se la pagarían.

-¡Candice! – alguien aporreaba su puerta. ¿Annie otra vez despertándola al amanecer? Tal vez le parecía la única hora segura para poder charlar con ella. Decidió atender.

-¡Hermana Circe! – la religiosa parecía de mal humor y como si tuviera mucha prisa, igual que siempre.

-La hermana Gray, quiere verte, ¡ahora!

-Pero, es demasiado temprano, si siquiera he escuchado las campanadas para ir a misa.

-¡Ahora ha dicho!

-Me han informado del incidente que propiciaste la tarde de ayer en la sala de descanso de las alumnas del colegio – la religiosa lucía furiosa, igual que siempre – pedirle a un alumno que rompa las reglas de esta institución para visitarte en horarios y lugares no permitidos es una falta grave.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no le pedí a Terry que fuera a verme! Él se apareció ahí porque quiso y porque según parece, posee completa inmunidad en esta escuela.

-Pero algún motivo debió de orillarlo a hacerlo, ¿o me equivoco? – Candy guardó silencio. Para que la hermana Gray pudiera comprender los motivos que orillaron a Terry a actuar de tal manera, debería de explicarle todo lo relativo al incidente con Neal, y dudaba que la religiosa fuese a tomarlos como cierto. – También existen rumores de que en la pelea protagonizada por Terrence y Anthony Brown, tuviste mucho que ver.

\- ¿Cómo? Si yo ni siquiera estaba ahí, ¿también piensa culparme por eso?

-No puedo, por el momento. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es darte una última advertencia. Los estudiantes asisten a este colegio con el único propósito de aprender, ¡nada más! Cualquier tipo de relación afectiva o sentimental queda estrictamente prohibida. La lujuria es un pecado, Candice. Y las incitadoras en este colegio no son bien recibidas.

-¿Incitadora?

-¡Silencio! Fue difícil escoger un castigo adecuado a tu comportamiento.

-Pero yo…

-¡Silencio he dicho!

-Pensé en obligarte a quedarte en el colegio en tú día libre – sonrió – pero recordé que tú careces de dicho derecho. De todos modos ocuparás tu tiempo libre en algo más productivo que buscar una nueva manera de corromper la mente y espíritu de los alumnos de este colegio. Irás a misa en este momento y cuando todos los alumnos se vayan tú te quedarás a reza quince padres nuestros y veinte aves marías, rogando al cielo guíe el camino de tu alma perdida. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí, hermana Grey. ¿Qué castigo recibirá Terry? Porque si se me acusa a mí de haber sido la incitadora, ¿qué castigo recibirá él por ser el ejecutor de dicha acción?

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi oficina! – Gritó la directora llena de furia, esa enorme vena en la frente había vuelto a aparecer y latía como si se tratase de una especie de gusano perverso que se asomada de la mente de la religiosa - ¡y no me vuelvas a desafiar o me encargaré de que el resto del ciclo escolar permanezcas encerrada en un cuarto de meditación!

Tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina Candy por poco se derrumba. Esa rabia e impotencia tan absurdamente familiar que la habían acompañado toda su vida se hacía presente con más fuerza en este horrible colegio. Siempre pensar mal, siempre suponer, siempre creerle a todo mundo menos a la huérfana. Incluso Anthony lo había hecho.

-¡Hola, zorra! – aquello pintaba cada vez peor.


	10. Chapter 10

-Eliza, ¡por supuesto! Fuiste tú quien vino a envenenarle la cabeza a la directora con tus retorcidas historias.

-¡Aléjate de él! – Aquella mirada demencial Candy la conocía muy bien, Eliza estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Alejarme de quién?

-¡No te hagas la idiota! ¡Aléjate de Terry, él es mío!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Candy no pudo contener la risa que le causó tan absurda advertencia, ya Archie le había comentado del interés amoroso que Eliza sentía por Terry, pero de eso a considerarlo "suyo", algunas costumbres nunca desaparecen – si tú lo dices. Por mí parte puedes guardarte tu advertencia, ¡a mí Terry Grandchester no me interesa en lo absoluto! No ha hecho más que causarme problemas con todos desde que llegué a este colegio, ahora hasta contigo. Yo amo a Anthony y ningún otro chico me interesa.

Hablando de eso, Eliza. ¿Qué pasó con ese amor que jurabas tenerle a Anthony y por el cuál tanto me fastidiabas? ¿Tan pronto se te olvidó?

-Digamos que estoy en busca de horizontes más amplios. Terry es un excelente partido, guapo, inmensamente rico, y con un título noble; no dejaré que una tipa como tú se interponga en mi camino.

\- Un excelente partido e insoportable, igual que tú. ¡Da igual, qué te aproveche! Te lo repito una vez más ¡A MÍ, TERRY GRANDCHESTER NO ME INTERESA!

-¡No te creo!

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-Si Terry no te interesa ¿Por qué es que andas de arrastrada buscando la primera oportunidad de verte a solas con él? ¿Por qué es que Anthony y él se pelan por tu culpa? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Terry fue a buscarte hasta la sala de descanso de las chicas?

-Pregúntale a tu hermano. Neal tiene las respuestas a cada una de esas preguntas, porque todo este malentendido él lo propició.

-Lo siento – y en el leve roce que Candy sintió en su brazo, justo en el lugar donde conservaba las marcas del ataque de Neal, Candy pudo sentir que Anthony era sincero – no debí. No tengo justificación alguna para mis actos, debí creerte a ti, siempre a ti. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante así será.

-Te creo – le contestó tratando de sonreír, pero de inmediato se soltó de su agarre para seguir caminando con dirección al interior de la capilla donde la misa dominical se llevaría a cabo.

-Candy, entiendo que estés molesta, me porté… los celos me cegaron. Pero por favor, te lo ruego dame una segunda oportunidad.

-No estoy molesta, Anthony, es solo que no quiero agregar más oraciones a mi castigo.

-¿Castigo?

-Prometo contarte después. ¿Irás a casa de los Leagan para que el médico te revise?

-No tengo ganas de ir.

-¡Por favor Antohy, sabes que tu salud es importante! Hablaremos después.

-¿Y todo será como antes?

-Todo será como siempre, puedes estar seguro.

Al terminar la misa, Candy tuvo que soportar las miradas morbosas y risas burlonas de los chicos que abandonaban la capilla gustosos por pasar un domingo fuera de esas horribles paredes, observando que ella debía permanecía ahí. Anthony se despidió desde la entrada esbozando una débil sonrisa. Stear y Archie hicieron lo mismo. Eliza y Neal le dirigieron una idéntica mirada de odio.

Al tercer padre nuestro Candy perdió la concentración. Su fe en Dios nunca se quebrantaría, pero comulgaba con las enseñanzas de su madre y guía espiritual, la señorita Pony, le había inculcado desde muy tierna edad. La oración es un medio para comunicarnos con nuestro creador, para agradecer, para pedir guía, o simplemente para desahogarnos. Ni la señorita Pony ni la hermana María habían recurrido nunca a la oración como un medio de castigo, y Candy no quería asociar una práctica que tanta paz y consuelo le brindaran en épocas difíciles de su vida, como una penitencia impuesta un pecado, y sobre todo si se trataba de un pecado que ella no había cometido.

Nunca había escuchado tanto ruido en la capilla, ruido que no fuera el generado por los estudiantes que rezaban desesperados deseando que la misa acabara rápido y poder salir. Pero ahora que la escuela se había vaciado casi en su totalidad, el ruido de la calle se colaba con claridad dentro de los ahuecados techos de la vieja construcción. Candy dejó a su mente divagar y pudo visualizar con total exactitud el ruido de las ruedas de los automóviles al transitar por las calles, el constante tintinar de los zapatos de tacón que las elegantes damas londinenses utilizaban para pasear, acompañado del ruido un tanto más esporádico que generaban los finos bastones que los caballeros ingleses apoyaban su andar. Podía escuchar la suave música que el cilindrero que seguramente se hallaba en la esquina, producía con cada vuelta que daba a su curioso instrumento, y creyó, seguramente para ese entonces ya estaba divagando, percibir el delicioso olor dulce que emanaba el vendedor de algodones de azúcar que lo acompañaba.

Suficiente, tenía que salir de ahí o se volvería loca. Desde su llegada a ese colegio se había propuesto firmemente el propósito de acatar las normas establecidas y dedicarse únicamente a estudiar. El estudio no parecía rendirle ningún resultado y el acatar esas absurdas normas le había generado solo castigos, mientras que estudiantes como Terry Grandchester, el solo pensar en su nombre la irritaba, quebrantaban las normas a diestra y sinistrea, sin consecuencia alguna.

Tan solo era subir a lo más alto del atrio, de acuerdo tendría que pisar un par de imágenes y lugares considerados como sagrados pero Dios sabía que su intención no era faltar al respeto, hasta llegar a la ventana más alta, que estaba adornada con el hermoso vitral de San Miguel de Arcángel venciendo a Satanás, y encontraría la calle del otro lado. Fue más difícil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Libertada. Finalmente experimentaba aquella deseada sensación de libertad. Hasta el aire fuera de los altos muros del San Pablo se sentía diferente. Pero la gran incógnita ahora era, ¿a dónde ir? Carecía de efectivo y su atuendo del día, el uniforme negro que utilizaban las alumnas del San Pablo para asistir a misa, no le ofrecían el mejor disfraz para pasar desapercibida. ¿A dónde quería ir? Se preguntó. A dónde haya animales y naturaleza.

–El Zoológico Blue River, hay más animales que en cualquier otro sitio de Londres que se me pueda ocurrir en estos momentos- fue la respuesta que le dio un transeúnte al que tomó por sorpresa su extraña pregunta.

El Zoológico Blue River subsistía bajo la filosofía de "entrada gratuita", lo cual fue un alivio para Candy después de caminar cerca de una hora, que la falta de fondos económicos no fuese un obstáculo para lograr su objetivo, aunque el olor de las golosinas, dulces y saladas por igual, no hacían más que acrecentar el crujir de sus intestinos. Por la temprana llamada de la hermana Gray, Candy ni siquiera había asistido al desayuno y el hambre comenzaba a pasar factura a esas horas del día.

Se acercó a la reja que rodeaba la primera atracción que mostraba el zoológico Blue River después de que atravesabas sus puertas. Los pavorreales, azules y albinos. Candy se encontraba fascinada observando un hermoso pavorreal macho, el cual extendía sus bellas alas en todo su esplendor fascinando a tres hembras pavorreales. Le recordaba un poco a ese chico, Terry. Pavoneándose por los pasillos cautivando a todas las alumnas del colegio. Era guapo, mucho, demasiado. En un estilo que hasta entonces le era desconocido un tanto salvaje, su elegancia natural contrastaba con sus arrebatados arranques desafiantes y hasta criminales; evadiendo las reglas y el sentido común.

–Insisto. Es tan atractivo como insoportable – dijo para sí misma.

–Parece que alguien se ha alejado demasiado del grupo de excursión del San Pablo.

Esa voz. Esa potente y tranquilizadora la sacó bruscamente de su ensoñación. No podía ser, se trataba de…

– ¡Albert! – corrió a abrazarlo. Había caminado hasta ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrar paz, olvidando que la paz siempre la hallaba en medio de ese amplio y poderoso pecho.

-Pequeña, te extrañé tanto – expresó Albert con ternura, hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso cabello de Candy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una escueta explicación sobre ampliar sus horizontes, conocer nuevos lugares, y de paso, ganarse la vida haciendo lo que más le gusta, cuidar animales. Albert no era muy afecto a dar explicaciones, pero por su parte, cuando te preguntaba algo lograba descifrar el contenido de tu alma.

– ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? – comenzó su intenso interrogatorio.

–Todo es… extraño y al mismo tiempo se repite la historia de siempre. – Candy mezclaba sus palabras con enormes mordiscos que le propinaba a los diversos bocadillos que Albert le invitara en la pequeña cabaña, en el último rincón del zoológico, que fungía como oficina, consultorio, y hospital para animales al mismo tiempo. - Eliza se encargó de decirle a todo el mundo que yo soy una huérfana criada en el hogar de Pony, que fui mucama en su casa, y que presuntamente le robé a su madre y a ella, por lo cual todos tienen a bien guardar su distancia conmigo como si los fuese a contagiar de orfandad o pobreza, y no dudan en secundar las bromas crueles y comentarios mordaces que me hacen Eliza y Neal. Pero esa es la parte familiar.

Lo extraño es: todo lo demás. –Jugueteaba con un trozo de pan entre sus dedos. - Las clases, las reglas, tanto protocolo y etiqueta hasta para tomar un bocadillo a deshoras. Controlan cada factor de tu vida, incluyendo el tiempo de libre. Ahora que lo pienso, debería regresar a la escuela antes de que sea hora de la ronda nocturna y noten mi ausencia.

– ¿Te escapaste? – Preguntó sorprendido. - ¡Vaya! Llevas un par de semanas ahí y los muros de ese colegio ya te quedaron pequeños.

– ¡No tuve opción, Albert! Extraño la naturaleza, las plantas, los animales, ¡y te extrañaba tanto a ti! No te dejan salir si no es bajo la autorización y control absoluto de algún miembro de la familia. Comprenderás que en mi situación eso es un tanto complicado. Pero ahora que sé dónde estás no dudaré en seguir escapándome para venir a visitarte.

– Cierto, lo olvidé.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Olvidé que siempre todo es más complicado para personas como tú y como yo. Respóndeme algo, Candy. ¿Tu padre adoptivo no te ha asignado algún tipo de mesada para tus gastos personales?

-No que yo sepa – contestó dándole una mordida al tercer panquecito de la basta variedad que Albert comprara en la cafetería – además, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Paga la colegiatura del colegio, que debe de ser bastante elevada, eso es mucho más de lo que yo merezco. Recibir una asignación económica sería un completo abuso de mi parte.

-No creo que él opine lo mismo.

-No hablemos del colegio, ¿quieres? Suficientemente mal he tenido que pasar este par de semanas y nada indica que las que se aproximan serán mejores. Quiero disfrutar este momento.

-¿Te apetece conocer el resto del lugar? – preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Y al tomársela, Candy quiso decirle, que de su mano recorrería el mundo entero.

-¿Ninguna molestia, seguro? – preguntó el médico que atendía a Anthony en casa de los Legan al realizar su examen semanal.

-Ninguna- La luz de la lámpara se sentía como un cincel entrando por su ojo y atravesando su cerebro para asomar la punta filosa por su nuca, pero Anthony se esforzaba por mostrarse inmutable.

-¡Qué curioso! – Dijo el doctor y dirigió el halo de luz hacia el rostro de Stear quien de inmediato se llevó las manos hacia el rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor – la intensidad de esa luz molestaría a cualquiera. Lo cual solo quiere decir dos cosas, una, -guardó sus instrumentos en el maletín - que todo lo que he aprendido en mis años ejerciendo medicina está errado, o que tú te esfuerzas demasiado en ocultar tus verdaderos síntomas. – Anthony guardaba silencio. – Me inclino más por la segunda opción. De ser así, solo te recuerdo que, en cuestión de salud, entre más tiempo demoremos los médicos en conocer el origen y causa de tus males, más difícil nos será conocer tu enfermedad, y tratar de contrarrestar las consecuencias de esta. Nos vemos, caballeros.

-¿Anthony qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? – le reclamó Archie.

-¡Nada! – Contestó completamente hastiado - ¡no me pasa nada!

-El doctor acaba de decir que estás ocultando tus síntomas, ¿Anthony, por qué lo haces?

\- ¡Ya les dije que no es nada, Stear! El médico exagera.

-¡Eres tú el que exageras! – Lo acusó Archie. – Primo entiendo que estés ansioso por retomar tu vida, que te tenga fastidiado los médicos y sus innumerables pruebas, pero, ¡Anthony, por favor! Un día o dos de estudios no cambiarán las cosas.

-Para mí sí. No quiero irme de aquí, no quiero irme lejos de Candy. La perdería.

-Anthony.

-No pasa nada, Stear, se los juro. Solo es, el estrés generado estas semanas. Cansancio, es todo. Díganme, ¿a ustedes no les duele la cabeza después de todas esas interminables horas de clase? ¿No se han sentido tan cansados que piensan que podrían dormir veinte horas seguidas? Los ronquidos de Neal Leagn no es algo que me ayude a conciliar el sueño, mi cuerpo reacciona como lo haría el de cualquiera de ustedes. Pero en mi situación, el solo mencionar alguno de esos síntomas "normales", todo mundo los exageraría, ¡justo como ustedes están haciendo en estos momentos! Primos, les prometo, que si algún día llego a sentirme realmente mal. Se los informaré, lo juro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

–Disculpa si mi visita inesperada alteró tus planes, Albert. – Albert insistió en acompañarla de vuelta al colegio. Caminaban por las hermosas calles de Londres, la noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos. Candy había entrelazado su brazo con el de él, y aunque sabía que debía darse prisa si no quería que las hermanas encargadas de hacer los rondines vespertinos notaran su ausencia, disfrutaba tanto esa caminata nocturna que el placer luchaba contra su instinto de autoconservación a pesar de estar consciente del riesgo y de que seguramente sería expulsada del colegio por una falta tan grave como esa. En ese momento no le importaba.

–Sabes que me encanta que me visites – acarició su cabello – lo único que me preocupa es que había quedado de verme con un amigo en una taberna cercana al zoológico. Necesitaba charlar y se siente más cómodo haciéndolo después de haber ingerido varias cervezas. Solo espero que no se meta en ningún problema antes de que yo llegue.

-Ojalá se encuentre bien. Y no lo digo solo porque debería evitar problemas en esa taberna, pero entiendo su necesidad de hablar y de contar con un buen amigo que esté dispuesto a escucharte y brindarte un consejo. Lo entiendo porque yo también necesito contarte algo, pero temo que te molestes, o que eso vaya a cambiar la imagen que tienes de mí.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, pequeña. Y no te preocupes por tu imagen, esa ya ha cambiado, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Mira nada más lo hermosa que estás. Pero lo más importante y lo que siempre debes de tener en cuenta, Candy, es que mi cariño hacia ti nunca cambiará, sin importar nada.

Se detuvieron debajo de una lámpara que alumbraba la calle. La luz amarillenta que emitía daba directamente en el rostro de Albert. – Extraño tu barba – le comentó Candy – me había acostumbrado tanto a ella. Pero debo de reconocer que tu nuevo _look_ te favorece, ahora puedo ver mejor tu bello rostro. Eres muy guapo, Albert, - el comentario lo sonrojó - y mucho más joven de lo que yo creía. No sé por qué tenía esa falsa idea sobre tu edad, pero siempre te vi, tan grande, tan fuerte, que asocié tu persona con la idea de un hombre maduro, eterno tal vez. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué es lo que debería creer, no conozco nada de ti. Ni tu nombre completo, tu edad, nunca sé de dónde vienes, y mucho menos hacia dónde vas.

-¿Hace falta? – sonreía.

-Realmente no. Lo único que sé, es que cuando más te necesito, siempre apareces, como lo hiciste hoy.

-¿Qué era lo que querías contarme?

-¿Supiste que Anthony tuvo un accidente durante la cacería de zorros que organiza la familia Andrew?

-Algo escuché respecto a eso, antes de venir aquí.

-Fue muy grave. Estuvo inconsciente por semanas y los médicos no le daban mucho esperanza de vida.

¿Cómo sigue?

-Bien, o al menos eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer a todos. Debe de ir a revisiones constantemente, no le agrada porque eso implica desperdiciar su único día libre yendo a casa de los Leagan. Pero los médicos todavía temen alguna consecuencia que no se haya manifestado hasta el momento.

-¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?

-En parte sí. Pero lo que en verdad quería contarte es… cuando Anthony despertó, tenía, una nueva filosofía de vida, si podemos llamarlo de alguna manera. No quería dejar pasar el tiempo para decir o hacer las cosas, ya que sentía que su cercana experiencia con la muerte le estuvo a punto de quitar la oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar montones de cosas. Me confesó su amor.

-Supongo que no te cayó por sorpresa – y en expresión quedaba claro que a él tampoco le había sorprendido dicha confesión - y supongo también que le correspondiste.

-Yo quiero a Anthony, Albert, tú lo sabes. Sufrí tanto esas semanas temiendo que tal vez él nunca despertaría, y concuerdo con él en que esta es una nueva oportunidad que la vida nos dio y debemos desaprovecharla. Pero eso no es todo, no solo se trató de su confesión de amor. Anthony, Anthony quiere que nos casemos cuando acabemos el colegio. Está completamente decidido a que el día en que pongamos un pie fuera del San Pablo, irá directamente a pedirle mi mano al abuelo Williams, cree que para ese entonces él no pondrá objeción alguna sobre nuestra edad o la vida que Anthony pueda ofrecerme ya que para ese entonces Anthony podrá acceder a la herencia que su madre le dejó, aunque siendo honesta el asunto de la herencia a mí no me importa en lo absoluto. Cree también que por el momento, será mejor mantener lo nuestro en secreto.

-¡Matrimonio! ¿No crees que es una decisión demasiado grande para tomarla a la ligera o motivados por la euforia del momento?

-Solo se trata de una promesa, Albert.

-Promesa que te sentirás obligada a cumplir, pase lo que pase, y en tres años que dura tu educación, podrían cambiar muchas cosas, empezando por ti. Mira Candy, en el amor no tengo mucha experiencia, nunca me he dado el tiempo o sentido lo suficientemente estable o afianzado a un lugar como para iniciar una relación seria con alguien, ya no hablemos de pensar en matrimonio, así que creo que en esta ocasión, yo no sería tu mejor consejero. Solo, procura tomarte las cosas con calma, ¿quieres? El matrimonio significa unir tu vida con la de otra persona para recorrer juntos el mismo camino, pero antes de eso, debes haber recorrido tu propio camino, y eso es algo que apenas empieza. Entiendo que quieras a Anthony, es lógico que desees su bienestar, pero no te olvides de ti misma, por favor, vive tu vida en total libertad, como lo has hecho siempre. Disfruta tu primer amor.

-¡Oh no, Anthony no es mi primer amor!- Volvió a cruzar su brazo con el suyo y reemprendió la caminata. - Ese fue – un suspiro antecedió sus palabras -"mí príncipe".

-¿Tú príncipe? – preguntó divertido.

\- Así lo nombré, dijiste que podía contarte lo que sea así que espero que no me juzgues como una enferma mental, y aunque lo hagas igual te lo contaré. Mi príncipe apareció cuando yo más lo necesitaba, -recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Albert - justo como haces tú. Yo estaba muy triste, lloraba. Había rechazado la oportunidad de ser adoptada por la familia Brither porque no quería separarme de mi mejor amiga, y al final, Annie se fue con ellos. Me sentía tan sola, lloraba desconsolada, y entonces lo vi, en lo alto de la colina de Pony. Llevaba una falda, nunca había visto a un chico utilizar falda, pero él me explicó que se trataba del traje de gala escocés. Traía consigo una gaita y tocaba una triste y dulce melodía. Fueron solo un par de minutos, cruzamos apenas unas cuantas palabras, pero te juro que me enamoré.

-"Tú príncipe"- Albert sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Crees que estoy loca por enamorarme de un chico del cual ni siquiera supe su nombre?

-Te repito no tengo mucha experiencia, pero soy testigo de que se presenta de formas inesperadas.

-Atesoro tanto ese recuerdo. –Apretó con fuerza su brazo. -Yo nunca lo voy a olvidar, solo espero que mi "Príncipe" no me haya olvidado.

-Nadie – dijo mientras tomaba con su enorme mano casi la totalidad del lado izquierdo del rostro de Candy – nadie que te conozca aunque solo por un momento, podría olvidarte, jamás. Mi dulce Candy. Vamos, - Candy no se había percatado que ya habían llegado a las afueras del colegio - te ayudaré a trepar el muro.

Cayó sobre sus cuatro extremidades como su fuese un gato escabulléndose en la oscuridad. "¿Todo bien?", preguntó Albert en un susurro desde el otro lado del grueso muro, "todo bien", le respondió, "te veré pronto", "lo espero con ansias", le contestó, y haciendo un ruido sonoro con cada paso que daba con sus pesadas botas, se marchó.

Candy corrió por los jardines del colegio, con la oscuridad que se cernía pesada sobre el lugar creía poder lograr pasar desapercibida. Trepó por los balcones de los demás dormitorios hasta llegar a su habitación, por fortuna siempre acostumbraba a dejar el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón abierto. Pero cuando acababa de poner un pie dentro de su dormitorio escuchó ruidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.

-No está ahí hermana Gray, hemos tocado por mucho tiempo. – Decía una de las religiosas.

-No podemos suponer algo de lo cual no tenemos certeza absoluta – dijo quien Candy creyó, era la hermana Margaret.

-En este mismo instante dejaremos de suponer, traigan la llave de su alcoba.

No le dio tiempo de ponerse el pijama, tan solo se despojó del vestido y se quedó vistiendo el camisón que utilizaba bajo de él. Se colocó el salto de cama y rogó porque la hermana Gray se creyera la excusa que acaba de inventar en su mente.

\- Lo siento hermana Gray, estaba dormida – se excusó al abrir la puerta, segundos antes de que la directora introdujera la llave en el cerrojo. Trataba de parecer somnolienta.

– ¿Y por eso no escuchaste que las hermanas por poco y derrumban tu puerta?

– Tengo el sueño muy pesado.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?

-Pensé en acompañar este momento de reflexión practicando el ayuno.

-Me parece una buena opción. –La directora la miraba con suspicacia como tratando de advertir alguna leve falla en su coartada, o un gesto involuntario que la traicionara. - Pero la próxima vez que decidas ayunar, deberás presentarte al comedor y abstenerte de ingerir alimentos. La pereza también es un pecado, Candice.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, hermana Gray.

Eso había estado cerca. No creía que la hermana Gray hubiese aceptado del todo su coartada, pero por lo menos no podía comprobarle lo contrario. En cuanto cerró la puerta se tumbó sobre el suave colchón de su cama, el pijama podía esperar, estaba demasiado agotada por la larga caminata hasta el zoológico y de regreso. Pero lo había visto, Albert estaba ahí, en Londres, tan cerca de ella. Albert, el eterno y sereno Albert. Su voz, su guía, se sentía segura y tranquila. Y con esa paz que la presencia de Albert siempre le proveía, cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar.

El ruido del florero al estrellarse contra el suelo la despertó. Una figura tambaleante trataba con poco éxito de mantener el equilibrio colocando una mano sobre el escritorio. La ventana de su balcón estaba abierta de par en par, no estaba segura si ella la había dejado así o alguien la había abierto. Un hombre estaba invadiendo su habitación, estaba a punto de gritar, cuando gracias a la luz que apenas y se colaba por la ventana, pudo reconocer un bello rostro manchado de sangre.

-¿Terry?

– ¡Pecas! – Soltó un alarido de dolor mientras se tocaba el costillar izquierdo. - ¡Carajo! Se confundió.

– ¿Quién?

–Mi amigo, él que me trajo hasta aquí. – Terry parecía estar realmente herido, el pómulo hinchado, el labio inferior roto, y la manga derecha de su camisa estaba empapada de sangre. - Tu habitación es exactamente la misma que la mía solo que se equivocó de edificio. – Se dejó caer sobre el piso alfombrado de la habitación de Candy. - Me debes un favor, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Un favor –salió de la cama y se acercó a él -por no asesinar la flor que por derecho era mía? No creo estar en deuda contigo.

– Como sea, me debes un favor. Déjame descansar un par de minutos aquí en tu habitación. ¿Quieres? Juro que en cuanto me recupere lo suficiente me marcharé sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – Cuando encendió la vela pudo apreciarlo mejor. Terry estaba terriblemente mal herido, parecía como si un camión lo hubiese atropellado y arrastrado hasta dejarlo en su habitación.

-Nada de qué preocuparte, Pecas, así que quita esa cara de susto.

-¿Nada? – Preguntó tomando la manga ensangrentada de Terry entre sus manos - ¿esto te parece nada?

-Creo que alguno de esos sujetos traía un cuchillo, no estoy seguro.

-¿Qué sujetos? ¿Te asaltaron?

-Tal vez querían hacerlo, no lo recuerdo bien.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso te golpearon en la cabeza y por eso no puedes recordar? – Pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente en busca de alguna herida en su cabeza, el fuerte olor a licor que Terry despedía le despejo las dudas sobre el motivo de su repentina amnesia - ¡Santo Dios, Terry!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Reía sin dejar de hacer muecas de dolor a causa de sus múltiples heridas. – me embriagué en un bar y terminé involucrado en una pelea, eso es todo.

-Por lo que veo peleaste contra un batallón entero, pudieron haberte matado, Terry.

-No creo tener tanta suerte. ¿Me permites quedarme en mi habitación hasta que me recupere?

-No creo tener otra opción. Ni siquiera puedes sostenerte en pie. Tendría que llevarte en brazos hasta tu habitación.

-Eso también me agradaría, ¿me arroparías después?

-No digas tonterías. Está bien, puedes quedarte con dos condiciones. La primera, compórtate por favor. Y la segunda, deja que por lo menos te limpie las heridas y amarre una venda a tu brazo para que dejes de sangrar.

-Gracias, Candy.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

\- Ese crucifijo que llevas en el cuello es muuuyy lindo – intentó tocar el crucifijo que Candy portaba, obsequio de la Señorita Pony cuando Candy se marchó del hogar para asistir en la casa de los Leagan.

– ¡Basta Terry! – Con una palmada alejó la mano de Terry que rozaba su cuello - Compórtate como un caballero o gritaré para que te saquen de aquí. – Advirtió sin perder la vista de la venda con la que trataba de frenar la hemorragia que brotaba de la enorme herida que aquellos sujetos le habían hecho a Terry en el brazo.

– Si quisieras que me sacaran de aquí, hace mucho ya hubieses gritado. Mejor aprovechemos que estoy en tu cuarto, ¿quieres que te enseñe cómo se comporta un caballero inglés? –Candy apretó el vendaje con demasiada fuerza – ¡Auch! – Se quejó. - Eso fue doloroso e innecesario.

– Pero bien merecido. ¿Te sientes mejor?

– No del todo, ¿tendrás un poco de coñac?

– Este es el cuarto de una señorita, no un bar de mala muerte.

– Y me encanta esta señorita – su sonrisa, santo cielo, su sonrisa – ¡no me hagas caso! Es solo el alcohol hablando, cuando estoy ebrio flirteo con quien tenga enfrente. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que siga desvariando – intentó levantarse apoyando la espalda y la mano izquierda contra la pared, pero cuando parecía estar a punto de lograrlo, la fuerza de su mano lo traicionó cayendo al piso contra su ya de por sí adolorido costado izquierdo– ¡maldita…sea! – gritó más alto de lo que Candy hubiera deseado.

– ¡Terry! – trató de levantarlo pero temía que hasta el menor roce volviera a arrancarle un grito de dolor, grito que no demoraría en llegar a oídos de la hermana Gray. Optó por colocar un par de almohadas para que se recostara, gesto que Terry agradeció con un suspiro que parecía eterno– luces fatal. Esos maleantes debieron haberte roto alguna costilla, será mejor que llamemos a las hermanas para que vengan a auxiliarte o busquen un médico para que te revise.

–Te excomulgarían por tener a un chico en tu habitación, o peor aún, te expulsarían.

–Si les explicamos las condiciones en las que llegaste…

–La hermana Gray no es una persona razonable en absoluto, ¿todavía no te ha quedado claro? En verdad Candy ya… ya has hecho mucho por mí, no quiero ocasionarte más problemas. Me sentiría muy avergonzado.

–No creí que tú conocieras la vergüenza.

–Lidio con ella a menudo. Solo dame un poco de tiempo, que pase el dolor o el efecto del alcohol, lo que ocurra primero, y me marcharé sin hacer el menor ruido, lo prometo. Podrías, no sé, sentarte un rato y conversar, sobre lo que quieras, tú plática es divertida, muy diferente a la de cualquier otra chica en este maldito colegio.

– No te entiendo, Terry. – Dijo mientras que con un pañuelo húmedo trataba de limpiarle la sangre que comenzaba a coagularse en la comisura de su boca, de rodillas en el piso, frente a él. - Pareces tenerlo todo, una vida soñada, y actúas como si quisieras destruirte.

– Apaga la vela.

– ¿Qué?

–Si las prefectas ven luz en tu cuarto por mucho tiempo, vendrán a investigar. Además, no creo que mi estampa en estos momentos sea algo muy agradable de ver. Así que será mejor… – con un leve soplido que llevaba bastante olor a licor apagó la llama; los ojos de Candy tardaron un poco en adaptarse al escaso resplandor que se colaba por las cortinas, única iluminación de la habitación, cuando finalmente lo hizo, descubrió a Terry sentado seductoramente cerca de ella.

– ¿Qué es para ti, tenerlo todo, Pecas?

"Trata de aparentar tanta entereza como te sea posible, que no crea que su presencia te afecta", pensó.

–Vienes de una buena familia, - tomándolo por la barbilla giró con mucho cuidado su cabeza para tratar de limpiarle la tierra que se había acumulado en la herida que tenía en el pómulo derecho - de la nobleza, según cuentan. Tienes mucho dinero, o al menos lo tendrás cuando recibas tu herencia. Acceso a las mejores escuelas y prácticamente a todo lo que desees hacer. Padre, madre, hermanos. Y como doscientas chicas en esta escuela que se mueren por ti.

– Ignoraba que te importara tanto mi quién está interesada en mí como para llevar la cuenta– tomó la barbilla de Candy entre la punta de sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. El gesto la tomó por sorpresa.

–Es solo…

–No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Es verdad, poseo todo lo que acabas de enumerar, muchas de esas cosas, en exceso. Pero toda mi vida he carecido de, cuestiones básicas, "derechos", que todo ser humano debería disfrutar, por lo menos en su infancia. Amor, atención, respeto.

–Tu vida no puede ser tan mala como para que te escapes a media noche a embriagarte y buscar que casi te maten a golpes.

– Te sorprenderías. De acuerdo, tal vez no se tan mala, pero sí bastante irónica ¿no crees? Crecer con lujos a manos llenas, pero al mismo tiempo estar vacío por dentro. Respondo a esto de la misma manera, me envían a "la mejor escuela", me portaré de la forma más deplorable posible.

– Eso es muy ingrato para con tus padres.

– No conoces a mi padre, cariño.

– ¿Y no piensas en tu madre?

–Mi madre – suspiró- digamos que ella no tuvo un papel protagónico en mi vida. ¡Ja,ja, ja! – su risa la incomodaba, no entendía qué le parecía tan gracioso de aquella horrible declaración. –Me tachas de loco, pero tú tampoco actúas del todo cuerda. Chica americana de buena familia, recién llegó a colegio y ya ha colocado a la hermana Gray al borde del infarto por lo menos unas tres veces. Carece de bueno juicio, se salta las reglas por razones absurdas. Nula delicadeza y sentido común. Linda, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para ganarse el odio de la mayoría de las chicas de su salón de clases. Y para rematar, refugia en su habitación al delincuente del colegio, poniendo en riesgo su reputación, la estadía en la institución y el amor de su bastante afeminado primo.

– Anthony no es mi primo. ¡Y tampoco es un afeminado!

– ¡Seguro! Todos los hombres nos la pasamos hablando con estúpidas flores todas las tardes. Pensé que todos ustedes estaban emparentados, él, el chico de lentes, el engreído, los engendros Leagan y tú.

–Lo estaríamos si yo compartiera su sangre. Soy hija adoptiva. O según la opinión de la tía abuela Elroy, "impuesta". – Sumergió el pañuelo manchado de sangre en el cuenco con agua que había colocado en el piso, después de exprimirlo, reinició su labor de limpieza con una herida que Terry tenía muy cerca del ojo. -Hasta hace poco más de un año, yo trabajaba limpiando la casa de los Leagan y dormía en los establos, Neal y Eliza Leagan piensan que sigue siendo así y por eso no dejan de fastidiarme. Hace relativamente poco tiempo fui adoptada por el patriarca de los Andrew, hecho que desconcertó a toda la familia y a mí también. Después me enviaron a este colegio. Si parece que no encajo aquí, que no comprendo las reglas o que todo me parece extraño y confuso, es porque es así.

– ¿Nunca conociste a tus padres? – Terry lucía muy intrigado.

–No. Me abandonaron en pleno invierno en la puerta de un viejo orfanato cuando apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de nacida, y, nunca volvieron por mí.

–Con base en mi experiencia, conocer a tus padres está sobrevalorado.

–Me habría gustado conocerlos, no lo niego. Saber quiénes eran, de donde vengo, si tuve más hermanos o algún pariente en cualquier parte de mundo, preguntarles ¿por qué? Pero desde muy pequeña comprendí que mis preguntas jamás tendrían respuesta, así que traté de convencerme de que sus razones habrían tenido para decidir dejarme en ese lugar, que pensaron en mí, en que probablemente tendría una vida mejor que la que ellos podrían brindarme y la verdad es que por algún tiempo fue así.

– ¿Antes de venir aquí?

– Antes de salir del "Hogar de Pony", así es como se llama el orfanato donde crecí. Dos mujeres lo dirigen, La señorita Pony y la hermana María, y de alguna forma milagrosa, lo han mantenido funcionando todos estos años. El dormitorio de las niñas, siempre había por lo menos quince chicas ahí, era del tamaño de esta habitación, con camas viejas y colchones mullidos. Yo ignoraba que pudiesen existir cosas como camas individuales o "ropa nueva", siempre vestí con donaciones o prendas que habían dejado otras niñas. La comida era poca, pero buena. Juguetes, un extraño suceso. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Durante ese tiempo nunca me faltó nada, y creo que entiendo a qué te refieres cuando hablas de las "necesidades básicas de todo ser humano". Tuve amor, a montones, guía, corrección, confianza. Fui feliz.

– ¿Y ahora lo eres?

– Tengo motivos para serlo. Cuando me fui del Hogar de Pony, pasé una temporada nada agradable en casa de los Leagan, acusaciones, malos tratos y una escasez mayor que en el orfanato, era difícil tratar de ser feliz viviendo en dichas condiciones. Pero ahora soy la hija de una encumbrada familia, aunque todavía no conozca en persona a mi padre adoptivo, le tengo mucho cariño y agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Las cosas siguen siendo un tanto extrañas, pero sin duda mejor.

– Esa no fue mi pregunta. –Tomó la mano con la que Candy continuaba limpiando las heridas de su rostro. - Pero tu respuesta fue muy clara. Tienes todo para ser feliz, pero no lo eres. ¿Qué te hace falta?

–Nada.

–Ese nada significa que no lo sabes todavía- con su dedo pulgar trazaba círculos en medio de la mano de Candy.

–Dame un ejemplo. Supongo que todos tenemos distintos requisitos para ser feliz, dime los tuyos.

– Son solo tres. Libertad, de amar, de ser. Una chica que me ame, y un futuro en común.

– Suena sencillo.

– No lo es. No con un padre como el mío que ya tiene perfectamente planeado mi futuro, el pretende decidir qué, cómo y cuándo debo hacer las cosas.

–Por lo menos tienes muchas chicas para escoger. Doscientas. Según mi último conteo.

–Solo me interesa una – recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba sin soltarle la mano– una que hasta esta noche representaba todo un misterio. Pero que ahora que conozco su historia, no solo la entiendo, sino que la admiro, por su entereza y por no dejarse vencer. – Candy intentaba escapar pero su espacio era muy limitado. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás pero terminó chocando con su propia cama. Terry sonrió y colocó la otra mano en la nuca de Candy. – Una que es rebelde, como su cabello. Que arriesga todo por mí, por ayudarme, sin importarle las consecuencias que esto le atraiga – su boca ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la de Candy – una chica que me encanta - el aliento dulzón y caliente que emanaba de su boca, mezcla de su borrachera y la pasión que despedía su ser, golpeaba el rostro petrificado de Candy– una chica que tiembla por el hecho de tenerme cerca.

No había a donde escapar, detrás, la cama, adelante solo él.

Y lo peor era que, no sabía si quería escapar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Al principio solo fue un leve roce, apenas perceptible. Su boca era fina. El labio inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Los movimientos de Terry eran ágiles, parecía que el dolor se había ido, o al menos lo soportaba de manera estoica ante la víspera de aquel deseado beso. Trató de resistirse, pero su voluntad se quebró al sentir la lengua de Terry rozar contra la suya. Se elevó, deseando nunca descender de aquel paradisiaco Edén. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, un minuto tal vez, pero la magia de aquel beso, le pareció una eternidad.

–En honor a la verdad, me disculpo por no haberte hecho justicia aquella noche en el barco.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Por haberte dicho que eras una niña. No puedes culparme, cualquiera que vea tu cara de inmediato pensaría que no eres más que una chiquilla pecosa trepa árboles. Pero no eres una niña, hay detalles que develan todo lo contrario– sentía su mirada recorrerla tan pesadamente como si lo estuviera haciendo con sus manos– ¡es hermoso!

– ¿Qué cosa?

– La forma en que tus pechos buscan desesperadamente romper la tela de tu camisón.

El color de su rostro en aquellos momentos debía ser muy cercano al tono escarlata. Su primera reacción fue levantarse y de inmediato ponerse el salto de cama que colgaba en el perchero.

– ¡Eres…un…completo…patán! – Al parecer los nervios y la indignación le había borrado de la mente la forma correcta de hacer un nudo– Si te permití quedarte en mi habitación fue solo porque necesitabas ayuda, pero eso no te da derecho a faltarme al respeto de esa manera. – El rostro le ardía, su corazón latía muy deprisa y las lágrimas de indignación amenazaban con asomarse en cualquier segundo.

–No te estaba faltando al respeto, –aún con el dolor físico que le representaba, Terry logró ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella– todo lo contrario, se trataba de un halago.

–Desconozco con qué tipo de chicas estés acostumbrado a tratar, pero tu comentario de ninguna forma puede considerarse un halago para una chica decente.

–Tenía la esperanza de que no fueras una mojigata. Sabes, Candy– Terry tomó entre los dedos de su mano izquierda un rizo rubio que caía por la oreja de Candy y comenzó a jugar con él– cuando era niño mi padre encargó mi educación a una afamada institutriz rusa que se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio. Tanto el de educarme como el de calentar la cama de mi padre. Conforme fui creciendo decidió enseñarme cosas más interesantes y comprendí por qué mi padre nunca la despidió a pesar de que su esposa se lo exigía todo el tiempo.

Fue una excelente maestra. Siempre me decía, "Terry, cariño, nunca hay que ser egoísta a la hora de compartir placer". Y créeme, Pecas, puedo ser muy generoso contigo.

– ¡Eres un idiota!– la indignación de Candy no cabía en su ser; acompañó estas palabras con un golpe en el pecho que a pesar del dolor que le provocó, lo hizo reír.

–Y tu una tonta por despreciar dicho ofrecimiento, son cosas que no enseñan en las aulas del San Pablo y que dudo mucho que tu insulso noviecito te sepa enseñar.

– ¿Piensas que por ser de origen humilde soy una chica fácil?

–Pienso que eres auténtica, y eso me atrae. Para serte honesto, antes de esta noche solo me interesaba fastidiar al señorito Brown. Pero me gustas, Candy. Y con ese beso me comprobaste que yo también te gusto.

–Tu presencia en este cuarto, y ese beso, quedarán en el más profundo secreto, por el bien de ambos, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué más da que sea un beso, o cincuenta? – la tomó por la cintura.

\- Ninguno, - gritó soltándose de su agarre - ¡nunca más!

– ¿A qué le temes?

–A ti. Tu forma de hablar, de ser, te gusta confundir a las personas.

–No. Temes a lo que te conviertes cuando estás conmigo, a tus propios deseos.

– ¡Vete de aquí!

– ¿En realidad quieres que me vaya?

\- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra o…

-¿O qué? – Preguntó sonriendo - ¿le dirás a tu novio para que me obligue a hacerlo? Quisiera ver eso. Ni él, ni nadie van a cambiar lo que me provocas. Ni siquiera tú misma puedes frenar esto, así que, nos veremos pronto – tomó con fuerza las mejillas de Candy entre su mano y asestó un último e impertinente beso.

En cuanto Terry saltó por su balcón, Candy se apresuró a colocar el pestillo del ventanal. Se dejó caer en el piso de su alcoba y comenzó a llorar mientras se limpiaba frenéticamente la boca con el torso de su mano tratando con poco éxito que la sensación que aquel casi delictivo beso había dejado en sus labios. Era inútil, el recuerdo persistía.

"¿Por qué? ¿Demonios, por qué lo hiciste?" Torturaba su mente tratando de encontrar la respuesta una y otra, y otra vez. "Ese chico puede gustarte, puede atraerte ¡pero tú amas a Anthony!", se recriminaba, "además, Terry Grandchester ¡es un completo idiota!" Las lágrimas seguían cayendo a raudales marcando surcos en su rostro "¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás? ¿Confesarle a Anthony la verdad, aunque eso signifique perderlo para siempre? ¿Ocultarlo y correr el riesgo de que el nefasto "duquecito" decida contar su versión de la historia cuándo se le venga en gana? Aquella noche no pudo dormir.

– ¿Por qué? – Anthony estaba rojo del coraje. Había esperado todo el día para finalmente verla en el último descanso de la tarde, y ahora Candy le confesaba eso.

–Ya te dije Anthony, estaba mal. Herido, sangrando. Necesitaba ayuda.

– ¡Debemos decirle a la directora, eso no se puede quedar así! Ese idiota irrumpió en tu habitación infringiendo no sé cuántas reglas.

– ¿Y para qué? Si todos sabemos en este colegio que Terry está por encima de las reglas. Terminarían expulsándome a mí.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Candy?

– ¿Recuerdas cuando te agarraste a golpes con él? A ti te dieron tres días encerrado en el cuarto de meditación y a él absolutamente nada. La hermana Gray solo busca un pretexto más para expulsarme. No habría bandos en este caso, solo el de él. El dinero mueve todo en este colegio.

–Tiene razón, Anthony. –Agregó Stear con toda la serenidad que albergaba en su alma. - La única perjudicada en todo esto, sería Candy.

\- Sé que te pone furioso, Anthony, yo estoy igual. Pero tanto mi hermano como Candy tienen razón, ella sería la única perjudicada, y probablemente expulsada.

\- ¿Y qué propones, Archie, que simplemente lo deje pasar?

\- Precisamente.

–Si estabas consciente de todo esto, -continuó a solas mientras acompañaba a Candy a la puerta del edificio que albergaba los dormitorios de las chicas -de todo lo que arriesgabas, con mayor razón me pregunto, ¿por qué lo aceptaste? ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

-¿Realmente quieres pasar los pocos minutos a solas que tenemos al día en seguir peleando por lo mismo?

-Respóndeme – insistió.

– ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué lo arrojara por mi balcón?

–Que pensaras en mí.

–No se trataba de ti, Anthony. Ni siquiera de mí. Si lo hubiese encontrado en la calle lo habría ayudado.

– ¿A él o cualquiera?

– A cualquiera.

– ¿Segura? Noto cierta debilidad tuya por ese sujeto.

– ¿Qué insinúas?

–Que lo que sea que esté pasando entre Grandchester y tú, me lo confieses, por más doloroso que resulte.

Por un momento pensó en librarse de esa carga que llevaba en su espíritu. Decir la verdad, y que pasara lo que Dios decidiera que era justo que ocurriera. Anthony no se merecía una traición así, o tal vez era ella quién no se merecía un hombre como él. ¿Pero sí le decía la verdad, qué haría él? Seguramente ir a buscar a Terry y enfrentarlo, ¿y entonces qué? Contrario a lo que el insolente de Terry insinuara, ella no consideraba a Anthony como un chico débil o cobarde, pero Terry parecía ir por la vida sin nada que perder. La forma en que hablaba de su familia, el menosprecio por su vida misma, y aquel instinto de autodestrucción. Si había sido capaz de molerse a golpes con media docena de maleantes, sin razón alguna, en un mal de mala muerte, ¿qué lo detendría contra Anthony?

– ¿Cómo hice ahora? – Trató de excusarse. - ¿Para qué, si de todos modos me culpas a mí?

Anthony estaba furioso. ¿Grandchester irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Candy? ¿Una simple coincidencia? No lo creía. Y por más que Stear, Archie, y la propia Candy le rogaran que dejara el asunto por la paz, cuando lo vio dirigirse a los cuartos de aseo del ala oeste, no se pudo contener.

– Terrence. – Gritó después de azotar la puerta de los sanitarios. -Sé de tus problemas y te compadezco, - Stear y Archie lo seguían de cerca, intuían una nueva pelea, donde Anthony llevaría todas las de perder - a decir verdad, ¡me das lástima!

– ¿Problemas? – Preguntó distraído el primogénito del duque mientras se lavaba las manos en el lavamanos.

– Tu alcoholismo, - continuó Anthony a pesar de que Terry no le prestaba mucha atención. Estaba más interesado observándose uno de sus ojos amoratados. Candy tenía razón, por poco lo matan en aquella pelea. Para Anthony, quien había sufrido un accidente que lo tuvo al borde de la muerte, el menosprecio que aquel aristócrata engreído sentía por su propia vida lo hacía despreciarlo todavía más. - El motivo por el cuál tu padre te mantiene exiliado en este lugar, debe ser muy vergonzoso un Duque de semejante abolengo tener un hijo como tú, pero como te lo dije, te entiendo y compadezco, porque comprendo que es algo con lo que tú espíritu cobarde no puede luchar.

Solo te voy a pedir, ¡a exigir! Que en tus siguientes mal viajes y desfiguros, donde recibas una paliza bien merecida, no se te ocurra llegar a molestar a la habitación de mi novia y abuses del hecho de que Candy sienta lástima y conmiseración por los necesitados y desgraciados como tú, porque te iré a sacar a rastras de su alcoba y te expondré como el degenerado que eres. ¿Te quedó claro?

–Como el agua. – Sonreía complacido mientras salpicaba gotas de agua al espejo del baño.- No, espera, a decir verdad tengo una duda.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Te dijo qué más pasó? – Anthony enrojeció en un segundo. Se dirigió cual caballo desbocado sobre Terry y lo habría alcanzado de no ser porque Stear y Archie se interpusieron a tiempo.

–Anthony no le hagas caso, ¿no ves que solo quiere molestarte y hacer que te encierren otra vez? – Le suplicaba Stear, pero Anthony parecía no escuchar.

–Te otorgo la razón en algo, Candy siente una gran debilidad por los necesitados, y, créeme, me dio mucho más de lo que necesitaba.

-¡No te permito que te expreses así! – Anthony trataba de zafarse de los brazos de sus primos cual toro salvaje deseoso por salir del corral.

\- Tú no eres quién para "permitirme" o no hacer tal o cual cosa. – Expresó Terry salpicando con gotas de agua el rostro de Anthony, sintiéndose seguro sabiendo que los hermanos Corndwall jamás lo soltarían y disfrutando de la desventurada posición de su rival. -Y hablando de eso, la única que puede prohibirme el paso a su habitación es la propia Candy, y en teoría las hermanas que dirigen este colegio, pero, la única opinión que me importa, es la de ella. Así qué, tu patético reclamo está de más.

Te recomiendo una cosa – dijo segundos antes de abrir la puerta de los sanitarios – cierra la boca. No fue gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Me confundí de habitación, estaba ebrio y Candy lo único que hizo fue utilizar la cabeza y discernir que de armar un escándalo la directora del colegio seguramente la culparía a ella. Así que deja de lado las pataletas y reclamos absurdos, o este pequeño "error" podría llegar a oídos equivocados, y entonces Candy se vería en graves problemas.

-Tal vez… tal vez él tenga razón, Anthony – agregó Stear con timidez.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – el ruido de la puerta de un cuarto de baño hizo que los tres giraran la vista al interior del recinto – Apuesto que a la hermana Gray le interesará mucho esta información


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-¡Candice! ¡Candice! – La hermana Circe aporreaba la puerta de la habitación de Candy – la hermana Gray quiere verte, ¡de inmediato!

-¿Y ahora qué hice? – preguntó Candy al abrir la puerta, pero la hermana Circe pareció no escucharla, o por lo menos no le importó hacerlo.

"¿Qué tanto habría escuchado Neal Legan del reclamo que él le hiciera a Grandchester en el baño?" Anthony se atormentaba con esa pregunta una y otra vez mientras se dirigía corriendo a la oficina de la directora. "Seguramente todo", tal vez si se daba prisa, podría encontrar a Candy antes de que ingresara a la oficina de la directora y por lo menos advertirle de qué se trataba todo esto. Pero la suerte no lo beneficiaba esa noche.

-¡Te lo dije! – le sonrió Terry con una mano sobre el pomo de la oficina de la directora.

-¡Espera! – Anthony impidió que Terry abriera la puerta - ¡por favor! – Pedirle a Grandchester un favor requirió hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad- tenías razón, la única que podría resultar perjudicada en todo esto, es Candy. Así que te suplico, cuida tus palabras, no digas nada que la afecte o podrían expulsarla.

-No te preocupes, "Anthony". No me interesa que expulsen a Candy, si lo hacen, ¿cómo podría volver a visitarla en su habitación? ¡Hermana, Gray, qué placer verla! – Gritó apenas ingresó a la oficina - ¡Hola! – Saludó con coquetería a una asustada Candy que mantenía la vista fija en sus pies. Anthony lo seguía, aún con el coraje provocado por aquel último e insolente comentario de Grandchester, pero por ahora, el destino de todos estaba en sus manos.

-Cierra la puerta – le ordenó la hermana Gray a Anthony – los he reunido aquí porque he sido informado de un desagradable incidente que involucra a ustedes tres

-Información que seguramente le fue proporcionada por Neal y Eliza Leagan – repuso de inmediato Anthony – puedo imaginarme qué clase de información fue, estoy acostumbrado a su manera de torcer y aumentar las cosas, hermana Gray, crecí con ellos.

-Lo que Neal Leagan me informó no tiene nada de exagerado ni torcido, al contrario, si se atrevió a comentármelo, aún a sabiendas de que eso podría ocasionarle problemas con ustedes, fue porque sintió que era su deber moral como estudiante y un entero apego por el cumplimiento de las reglas – Terry soltó una carcajada – actitud que ustedes tres deberían imitar. En fin. Neal me informó que Terry y tú sostenían una acalorada discusión por lo que, según Neal alcanzó a entender, Terry había irrumpido en el cuarto de Candice.

Candy sostenía el aliento, ¿cómo fue que Neal se había enterado? ¡Seguramente Anthony le había reclamado a Terry! Y ahora ella…

-Neal entendió mal. Yo no le reclamé a Terry por haber entrado a la habitación de Candy, sé que eso sería un acto tan ruin y criminal que ni siquiera él se atrevería a hacerlo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres explicarme cuál fue el motivo de la discusión? – Insistía la hermana Gray.

\- Le reclamé por haber ido a buscar a Candy al cuarto de descanso de las chicas a plena luz del día, enfrente de cientos de testigos, hecho que usted conoce a la perfección. Y al parecer es de dominio público en esta institución.

-¿Y qué motivos te orillaron a hacer tal reclamo? ¿Qué tipo de relación sostienes con Candy que te sientes con el derecho a hacerlo?

Su respiración era lenta, y pesada. Tenía que controlarse y calcular muy bien cada una de sus palabras. - Candy es el miembro más joven de la familia Andrew, -comenzó - familia de la cual yo también soy miembro, como tal, es mi deber velar por la seguridad e integridad física y moral de todos sus integrantes. Ni a mí, ni a mis primos Stear y Archie Corndwall nos agrada que Candy sea molestada por una escoria como Grandchester y dudo que al patriarca de la familia Andrew, el abuelo William le agrade en absoluto que su hija adoptiva sea fastidiada por un sujeto pendenciero y lleno de vicios.

-¿Nada más? – Preguntó la hermana Gray.

-Nada más. Como le dije, todo esto se trató de una terrible confusión. Pero me alegra que usted sea una directora justa e imparcial y nos haya permitido a todos dar nuestra versión de los hechos.

\- Ya veo. – Era evidente que la explicación de Anthony no la convencía en lo más mínimo; pero la hermana Gray sabía que Terry no tenía filtros o siquiera consideración hacia los demás. Así que se dirigió directo a él. -¿Qué motivos tuviste para ir a buscarla?

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Por Dios, salta a la vista! – las palabras de Terry siempre llevaban un doble sentido. Candy había comenzado a sudar, le aterraba lo que Terry pudiera decir. Por ella, por la hermana Gray, pero sobre todo por Anthony.

-Sé claro – lo instó la directora.

-Fastidiar a Anthony Brown, me resulta sumamente divertido. Me había advertido con anterioridad, que "no quería verme cerca de Candy" y fue justamente lo que hice. La señorita White-Andrew no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión, solo resultó víctima de un daño colateral.

-Ya veo – la hermana Gray se tomó un instante para reflexionar – me queda claro que ustedes dos nunca dejarán de pelar, a menos qué, el motivo de sus disputas se aleje de ustedes. Lo más prudente en este caso, será expulsar a Candy.

-¡No! – Gritó Anthony, Candy estaba petrificada.

-¡Por favor, hermana Gray, - dijo Terry con tono despreocupado - eso ni usted se lo cree! El problema soy yo, siempre he sido yo. ¿Cree que expulsando a Candy las peleas terminarán? ¡Claro que no! El señorito Brown, el cuatrojos y el engreído Corndwall se la pasaran culpándome de que por mi culpa expulsaron a Candy y entonces las cosas se pondrán sumamente divertidas, por lo menos para mí. Incluso si expulsaran a Anthony las cosas no pararán ahí. A los dos días encontraré un par de alumno que fastidiar y el ciclo se repetirá. Tampoco les de tanta importancia a este par, si me gusta molestar a Anthony y a Candy es simplemente porque son los alumnos más nuevos de esta institución, digamos que aún no han perdido la gracia, por ahora.

-¿Entonces, Terry, lo que dijo Neal Leagan fue…?

-Un malentendido, tal cual Anthony dijo.

-Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, como para haber entendido mal

-¡Es su palabra contra la de Grandchester y la mía! – Se apresuró a agregar Anthony. - Traiga a Neal Leagan y veamos si se atreve a contradecirnos.

-Sería inútil. Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán sus versiones. Aun así,- comentó la hermana Gray poniéndose de pie y rodeando su escritorio- poner a Candy lejos de ustedes dos no está de más- así que si a la señorita White lo sobra tiempo para estar provocando conflictos, podríamos ocupar su tiempo en algo de mayor utilidad, como en ayudar en la cocina del colegio. Es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse.

-¡No es justo! – Las primeras palabras que Candy pronunciara en aquella tétrica entrevista, fueron un reclamo de justicia.

-¡Dije que es todo por el momento y que deben retirarse!

-Me trae hasta aquí sin darme explicaciones para acusarme de algo que yo no tengo ni idea – la hermana Gray trataba de hacer que Candy se callara, pero ella, harta de las injusticias, estaba decidida a hacerse escuchar. Anthony y Terry la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionados por su duro temperamento – escucha el testimonio de Neal, el de Anthony, el de Terry. Pero a mí no me permite decir ni una sola palabra. Y encima de todo, yo soy la única que obtengo un castigo. ¿Qué clase de justicia divina es esta?

-¡Cierra la boca! – La hermana Gray se encontraba muy cerca de Candy, en una actitud amenazante, pero ella no se inmutaba. – Desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho más que causar problema, y contrario a lo que este par de tontos afirman, yo sí estoy convencida de que si te expulsara de este colegio los problemas se acabarían. Tienes razón, ponerte a ayudar en la cocina del colegio no es un castigo justo. Pensándolo bien, tu ayuda será más útil en el comedor, sirviéndoles a todas tus compañeras.

Al abandonar la oficina de la hermana Gray, Anthony intentó decirle algunas palabras de confort a Candy. Ella le negó la oportunidad haciendo un gesto con la mano que indicaba, que por esa noche ya había tenido suficiente y se perdió con paso apresurado en los oscuros corredores del San Pablo.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas, imbécil? – le reclamó Anthony a Terry.

-¿Yo? – Lucía muy divertido. – No es por preocuparte, Anthony. Pero la rubia estaba furiosa, y al parecer, es contigo.

Tuvo que levantarse antes del amanecer, sus nuevas "funciones" en el comedor del colegio así lo requerían. Aunque debía reconocer, el ambiente en la cocina era por lo menos diez veces mejor que los mordaces comentarios de los que Candy era presa todas las mañanas durante el desayuno con el resto de sus poco hospitalarias compañeras. Los platos hondos se habían acabado, debían ir por los que se encontraban en el cobertizo posterior del edificio. Las mañanas cada vez eran más frías, y Candy pensó que no era la mejor opción que la vieja cocinera, cuya pierna derecha sufría mucho cuando el clima descendía, caminara un trayecto tan largo, siendo torturada por el gélido viento matutino, así que se ofreció a ir ella misma. Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar su risa, era un sonido poco común procedente de dicho personaje tan peculiar, pero ahí estaba, sentado sobre un viejo banco, con las piernas muy abiertas, totalmente despreocupado, riendo al escuchar las historias que el viejo jardinero del colegio le relataba, mientras lo ayudaba a cosechar las hortalizas del huerto.

Era su oportunidad, debía de deshacerse de aquella prueba acusatoria antes de que alguien la descubriera, y le ocasionara un nuevo problema.

-¿Se lo dirás? – ¿De dónde había surgido esa pregunta, si lo único que ella deseaba era regresarle el pañuelo que le extendía?

-Depende – recargó su barbilla sobre el viejo azadón con el que desprendía las hortalizas de la cosecha.

-¿De qué?

-De qué se te ocurra hacer para callar mi boca.

\- Haz lo que quieras, ¡estoy harta de todo esto! De ti, de Anthony, de Neal Leagan, la directora y del resto de alumnos del colegio que creen que por haber crecido en un orfanato tienen el derecho de tratarme cómo se les venga en gana.

-¡Hey, no se te ocurra compararme con el resto de idiotas de esta escuela!

-¿Dame una razón para no hacerlo? Te comportas exactamente igual – Candy no se percató del momento en el que el viejo jardinero tomara los platos que en teoría ella debería haber llevado al interior de la cocina, haciendo él mismo dicha tarea. -Entras a mi cuarto en medio de la noche, me besas a la fuerza, y emites una serie de horribles proposiciones que harían vomitar a cualquiera, para que de alguna retorcida manera, la única que cargue con el castigo de tus terribles actos, sea yo. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque tu naciste en el seno de una familia con un gran apellido y yo no.

-Puedo otorgarte la razón en casi todo, pero, ¿besarte a la fuerza?

-¿Qué más da cómo ocurrieron las cosas?

-Porque existe un mundo de diferencia entre besarte a la fuerza, o cumplir el deseo de tu corazón. Además, sabes que yo habría estado completamente dispuesto a compartir el castigo, pero admitir mi culpa terminaría perjudicándote todavía más. Yo te prometí guardar silencio, pero tú tenías que ir a contarle a tu estúpido noviecito, y ¡claro! Como él está acostumbrado a que todo giré alrededor suyo, no pudo contener su indignación y corrió a reclamarme a gritos. Fue entonces cuando Neal Leagan lo escuchó, y el resto, ya lo sabes. Así que, Pecas, queda más que claro que no soy igual a Anthony, Neal, o ninguno de los otros imbéciles que abundan por aquí.

-No me convencerás de que eres distinto al resto de niños ricos y engreídos de este colegio, y que eres incapaz de reconocer tus errores – dio la vuelta.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? –Terry la tomó del brazo a la atura de la muñeca, impidiendo que ella se marchara. - Estaba ebrio, me porté como un imbécil, dije una sarta de estupideces, pero en mi defensa lucías arrebatadoramente deseable cono ese bendito camisón- Candy se soltó furiosa de su agarre y emprendió la carrera de vuelta al edificio.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – Terry corrió hasta quedar frente a ella. - No estoy acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, y créeme, este es mi mejor intento. Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? No debí entrar a tu habitación, o por lo menos debí haberla abandonado en cuanto me di cuenta de que era el cuarto equivocado. Y mucho menos debí haberte dicho aquella serie de barbaridades aunque fueran todas ciertas – ella lo miraba interrogante – o por lo menos la mayoría. Pero no me arrepiento de haberte besado, porque me gustas, demasiado, y eso es completamente cierto, ¿contenta?

-No sé cómo interpretar eso, pero si dices que ese es tu mayor esfuerzo, confiaré en ti. Acepto tus disculpas.

-Yo acepto que aceptes mis disculpas con una sola condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Contéstame algo. ¿Quién te besa mejor, él o yo? – La furia había vuelto a ella. Intentó marcharse otra vez, pero Terry había anticipado su reacción y tomado entre sus brazos, mientras que con una sonrisa repetía una y otra vez la pregunta que le causaba tanta curiosidad – Respóndeme, ¿quién te ha besado mejor Pecas?

Candy forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, ¡Dios ese sujeto en verdad qué era insoportable! Su mente estaba tan ofuscada que solo alcanzó a gritar: - ¿Y yo cómo sabría eso?

\- ¿Cómo sabrías eso? – La soltó, cada vez más intrigado.- ¿No se supone que ustedes son novios?

-En un… sentido estricto de la palabra.

-Corriendo en riesgo de que me trates de un pobre imbécil, ¿qué significa ser novios en el sentido estricto de la palabra?

Trataba de parecer orgullosa y segura, pero su presencia siempre la trastornaba. – Anthony y yo tenemos una relación pura, honesta. Una promesa de amor.

-Eso quiere decir, que nunca te ha besado. – Terry relamía sus labios como recordando la sensación que le había dejado aquel beso furtivo. - Interesante.

\- ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso? ¿Ahora harás un gran alboroto por… por haber sido tú…? Olvídalo.

\- No me importa haber sido el primer chico en besarte, si a eso te refieres, Pecas. Lo que sí es que, tengo la firme determinación, de ser el único que lo haga, de ahora en adelante.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15-

-¡Sirvienta! ¡Sirvienta! – Bajar las escaleras y encontrar los regalos de Navidad bajo el árbol, nunca le había provocado tanta alegría a Eliza como descubrir que Candy ayudaba a servir el desayuno en el comedor de las chicas, "¡Oh, esto me resulta tan familiar!" Ni siquiera había probado la comida de su plato, el entretenerse humillando a Candy y lanzando comentarios que versaban sobre el hecho de que le iba mucho mejor el uniforme de mucama que el de colegiala, parecía ser suficiente alimento para ella aquella mañana. Pero Candy soportaba sin inmutarse todos esos comentarios malintencionados, años trabajando en casa de los Leagan la habían vuelto inmune a los ataques de Eliza.

Pero Eliza no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-¡SIRVIENTA! – Gritó tan alto que su voz retumbó por el techo cóncavo del comedor. Candy ñconcluyó que Eliza no se detendría hasta recibir la atención que a gritos exigía.

-Conoces mi nombre, Eliza. Con gusto te ayudaré si te refieres a mí con propiedad.

-¡Cómo si tú conocieras el significado de esa palabra! Prefiero llamarte como lo que eres, una "SIRVIENTA". ¡Llévate esto! – Arrojó el plato con el contenido completo de su desayuno en la bandeja que Candy llevaba en brazos – la comida es inmunda, igual que las sirvientas que lo preparan.

-Ni siquiera lo has probado, ¿cómo puedes decir que no te gusta? Existen miles de niños que no tienen qué comer y tú despreciando esto.

-Sé que hay millones de bastardos muertos de hambre, como tú, cuando llegaste a mi casa. Peleabas por las sobras que les dábamos a los cerdos. – La media docena de jovencitas que compartían la mesa con Eliza soltaron una carcajada. Aquello era una causa perdida, Candy dio la media vuelta para volver a la cocina, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos, Eliza la llamó- ¡Oye, sirvienta! Se te olvidó esto – y arrojó un pedazo de pan que dio directo en el rostro de Candy.

Aquel gesto fue suficiente para desatar el caos. Todas las chicas del comedor comenzaron a lanzarle restos de comidas de sus platos, todas menos Patricia O´Brien, quien trataba con poco éxito que esas chicas se detuvieran. En escasos segundos, la ropa de Candy era un lienzo con manchas indescifrables de jugos de frutas, restos de huevos revueltos, mantequilla y demás alimentos. Pedazos de frutas se habían quedado atrapados en su rizado cabello.

Una chica, a quien nunca lograron identificar, arrojó café caliente al rostro de Candy, por fortuna ella alcanzó a cubrirse la cara con el brazo, pero el dolor que le provocó aquel líquido hirviendo la hizo gritar.

Fue demasiado para ella.

-¡Basta! – A todas les extrañó, escuchar aquella tímida y suave voz, elevarse en un poderoso grito. Sobre todo a Candy. Caminó hasta ella y con la servilleta que llevaba en la mano comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. – Candy, ¿estás bien?

-Annie, no debiste. Te meterás en problemas.

-No me importa – contestó su amiga de la infancia – lo que ellas te estaban haciendo es un crimen y yo no podía quedarme sentada observando sin hacer nada. Vámonos de aquí.

-¿De qué lado estás, Annie? - Eliza estaba frente a la puerta de salido, impidiéndoles avanzar.

-Del de la justicia, Eliza.

-Me extraña que defiendas a esta huérfana, Annie. Y me inquita saber las razones que te llevan a hacerlo. Siempre hubo rumores, – Eliza y sus amigas las tenían rodeadas- rumores respecto a tu familia y a ti. Decían que la hija de los Brither había muerto siendo muy pequeña, y tú, eras un débil intento por "sustituirla". Pero parecías tan distinguida y bien educada, siempre esforzándote por encajar.

-"Esforzándome por encajar" – Annie rió con amargura - ¡vaya pérdida de tiempo! Cree lo que quieras Eliza, todos sabemos que eres experta en generar y esparcir rumores, nunca más me preocuparé por encajar o estar a la altura de chicas como ustedes.

-Ya veo, te sacaron del mismo basurero, ¿verdad? – Candy contuvo el aliento, debí intervenir o descubrirían el secreto de Annie.

-Se llama "El Hogar de Pony", y fue mejor escuela que este horrendo colegio.

Al grito de "¡huérfanas, huérfanas!" Annie y Candy abandonaron el comedor. Una vez en la habitación de Candy, Annie le preparó la bañara y la ayudó a escoger un uniforme limpio mientras Candy luchaba por lavar su cabello.

-Ahora que lo saben, no pararan de molestarte, igual que a mí.

-Supongo que estaremos juntas en esto, como en los viejos tiempos. Te extrañé tanto, Candy.

-Yo también te extrañé, Annie.

Hubieran continuado fundidas en aquel tierno abrazo, recordando anécdotas infantiles, de no ser por la religiosa que tocó la puerta de su alcoba.

-Candice, a la oficina de la directora, de inmediato.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?

Caminaba a paso lento con rumbo a la oficina de la directora, temiendo lo peor. Seguramente ya se había enterado del desastre que protagonizara en el comedor hacía un par de horas, y a pesar de que ella había sido la víctima de aquel violento ataque, de alguna forma Eliza retorcería las cosas para hacer creer a la hermana Gray que Candy había tenido la culpa. Y a su vez la directora, presurosa por expulsarla de dicha institución, duplicaría sus horas de castigo, por lo menos.

Pero el verlo ahí, tan hermoso y sonriéndole, borró cualquier panorama pesimista de su mente, y corrió a abrazarlo.

– ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Wow, luces tan… elegante! – Albert vestía un elegante traje azul con una corbata de seda. El cabello recogido en una especie de cola de caballo y una elegante insignia en la solapa. Aunque Candy no pudo poner atención a los detalles de la insignia, ya que antes de llegar a él, Albert la había guardado en su bolsillo derecho.

-Es mi disfraz para convivir en sociedad.

-Te queda espectacular. Si las alumnas de este colegio te ven se abalanzaran sobre ti de inmediato.

\- Me alegra verte, Candy, pero, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en clase?

–Tuve un problema a la hora del desayuno, y hora debo dirigirme a la oficina de la directora, creo que paso más tiempo ahí que en las aulas. Pero no me has respondido, tú…

Pero Terry se adelantó a ella pronunciando la misma pregunta cuando apareció desde el pasillo opuesto – ¡Albert! Amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntaron los tres al unísono.

–Ja, ja, ja. –Aquella pregunta que todavía generaba eco en los pasillos le arrancó a Albert una estruendosa carcajada – bueno, ustedes asisten al mismo colegio, misterio resuelto. Candy y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, Terry, en América. Cuando Candy era una pequeña chiquilla dulce y traviesa, creo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

–Albert es mi amigo- prosiguió Terry tratando de satisfacer la curiosidad de Candy. – A decir verdad, él fue el responsable de que yo haya terminado en tu habitación la otra noche.

–El hecho de que te hayas emborrachado hasta límites que atentan contra la salud de cualquiera no te exime de responsabilidades, amigo. Con que, Candy es "esa chica", de la que tanto me has hablado.

El rostro de Terry pasó en segundos de su pálido tono inglés habitual, a un rojo encendido que llegaba hasta las orejas. Candy sonreía, le causaba una malsana satisfacción que esta vez fuese Terry quien se sonrojara por su presencia, para variar las cosas, por lo menos una vez.

–Pero no nos has contestado, – Terry trataba de desviar el curso de la conversación – ¿tú qué haces aquí Albert?

–Nada importante. Escuché que estaba disponible una vacante de jardinero en este colegio, y bueno, no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer el intento. Aunque presiento que a la directora no le inspiró confianza mi cabello largo y gafas oscuras.

– ¿Las cosas no van bien en el zoológico? Amigo si necesitas algo, yo puedo hablar con mi padre. Olvídate de trabajos de jardinero o cosas por el estilo, si algo valora mi padre es la honestidad y la confianza que puedas depositar en las personas, y créeme, tú eres el hombre más confiable que conozco.

–Te lo agradezco Terry, en verdad, pero no, las cosas en el zoológico no van mal, solo no quería quedarme con la duda y hacer el intento; cualquier pensaría que en una institución de tal prestigio el panorama pintaría mejor. En fin, cosas que pasan. ¿Y tú, a dónde vas?

-La directora me mandó a llamar a su oficina, está enamorada de mí pero no se atreve a confesarlo la vieja bruja. Voy a darme a desear y que espere por mí un rato, mientras te acompaño a la salida.

\- No, no hace falta. Mejor acompaña a Candy, me parece que ambos tienen el mismo destino. Nos vemos, chicos.

-¿Te veré pronto? – pregunto Candy mientras le daba un abrazo que deseaba durara para siempre.

-Tengo la esperanza de que así será, pequeña.

Caminaron a paso lento un par de metros en tenso silencio. Candy miraba de reojo el maltratado rostro de Terry donde todavía persistían los horribles rastros que había dejado aquella terrible pelea, preguntándose, ¿cómo, a pesar de aquellos moretones, podía lucir increíblemente apuesto?

-Así que, yo soy "esa chica", de la que tanto le has hablado.

\- ¡Y cómo no! – Terry trataba de fingir indignación. - Al igual que todos los alumnos insulsos y aburridos de esta respetable institución estaba completamente escandalizado porque se te hubiese permitido ingresar a esta escuela.

\- ¡Qué simpático!

\- La verdad era que sentía fuerte competencia de tu parte por robarme el título de delincuente estudiantil y el responsable de llevar a la hermana Gray a la tumba por un disgusto. Creo que Albert debería seleccionar mejor a sus amistades.

-Habla por ti, no por mí.

-¡Disculpe usted, señorita! Pero que la haya llamado a la oficina de la directora dudo mucho que haya sido para felicitarla. ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Como siempre, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero al menos ese llamado me dio la oportunidad de ver a Albert, eso vuelve mejor cualquier día.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

-Demasiado. Siempre ha aparecido en los momentos que más lo he necesitado, su presencia la asocio con paz y alegría.

-Me ocurre lo mismo – Terry sonrió- aunque es un tipo bastante reservado, inspira mucha confianza y parece tener siempre la razón, en todo. Tal vez sea cierto lo que Albert dijo, tú y yo tenemos el mismo destino. ¡Ey! ¿Quiere desquiciar a la hermana Gray un poco?

-Me encantaría – respondió Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hermana Gray, dichosos los ojos que la ven esta mañana! – Gritó Terry apenas puso un pie en la oficina de la directora, ella lo miraba hastiada. – Candy y yo nos vamos a casar y queremos que usted oficie la ceremonia.

-No seas idiota Terrence, una misa de matrimonio solo fue ser oficiada por un sacerdote.

-Vamos, si todos en esta escuela sabemos que el padre Lauren funciona como un mero adorno en la iglesia, usted es el verdadero mandamás y nuestra boda no se merece menos que ser oficiada por la máxima autoridad. Traeremos el vino de la cava de mi padre, francachela toda la noche y al otro día se cancelarán las clases por resaca crónica.

-Déjate de tonterías Terry y por una vez en tu vida habla con seriedad.

-Estoy hablando con seriedad. Se trata de mi boda, no jugaría con algo tan importante.

\- Que ustedes dos se casen sería como desatar los jinetes del Apocalipsis. Así que paren de decir sandeces y que esto termine rápido. Primero tú Candy, tres padres nuestros y cuatro aves marías por lo que sea que hayas hecho que desatara el caos en el comedor. Y ayudarás con los trastes después de la cena, pero no te volverás a ayudar en la hora del desayuno, ya encontraré otro lugar donde colocarte a servir con tu penitencia en el que no ocasiones tanto problema. ¿Algo que comentar?

Considerando sus anteriores castigos, eso no sonaba tan mal.

-No, madre superiora.

\- Por otro lado. Tu padre, el señor Andrew, vino a hacerme una petición muy inusual.

\- ¿El abuelo William vino? ¿Dónde está?

\- Ya se ha retirado, obviamente tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en su visita a esta ciudad. En fin. Ha otorgado su permiso y solicitado te dejemos salir sin supervisión los domingos. Dice confiar en tu criterio, Dios sabrá el por qué, ya que si me lo preguntan, tú careces de todo criterio y sentido común, pero en fin-No podía creerlo, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar por tanta felicidad, que vinieran los trastes que la directora quisiera, todo valía la pena por aquella libertad- bajo la expresa condición de que si cualquier día regresas después de la hora estipulada ¡aunque sea solo un minuto! Tu derecho a salir será revocado definitivamente. Eso es todo.

-¡Bien! – Terry se puso de pie de un salto – entonces retirémonos a nuestra suite nupcial para celebrar la luna de miel, cariño.

\- ¡No he terminado contigo, Terrence! ¡Y por el amor de Dios deja ya de decir sandeces! Puedes retirarte Candy.

-Nos vemos después Pecas, cuando el destino quiera volver a unirnos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

\- Así que, Candy y tú se criaron juntas en el hogar de Pony – Annie trataba de leer bajo la sombra del árbol más alejado del jardín donde compartían los alumnos del colegio durante el último receso de la tarde. Desde su sorpresiva confesión a la hora del desayuno, todas sus antiguas "amigas" habían tenido a bien mantener una marcada distancia respecto a su persona, siendo honestas, no las extrañó en absoluto, se divirtió mucho con la imitación que Candy realizara de la hermana Gray al relatarle su visita a la dirección. Por desgracia, Candy debía cumplir con sus horas de castigo por la tarde, lo que confinaba a Annie al rincón menos popular del jardín, donde Archie la alcanzó sorprendiéndola con su pregunta.

-¡Vaya que los chismes corren rápido en este colegio! – Cerró su libro aunque no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. – Supongo te sientes decepcionado de saberlo.

-Sorprendido describe mejor mi sentir. Pero no quiero que me mal entiendas – tomó asiento a su lado – no me sorprende el conocer tus orígenes, sino la forma tan valiente de enfrentarte a Eliza y el resto de sus terribles amigas, todo por defender a Candy.

-Ya veo, tú la amas y te alegra que la haya defendido.

\- Tienes razón, la amo, de tal manera que mi único interés es verla feliz, sin importarme con quién decida hacerlo. Y sí, también me alegra saber que la hayas defendido, pero ese no es el punto Annie. Me siento sorprendido por ti, por tu coraje, y te confieso, un poco avergonzado por aceptar que no creía que tú fueras una chica así de valiente. Presiento que estoy conociendo a una nueva Annie, la de verdad, con una personalidad que me atrae, y bueno, me gustaría empezar de nuevo.

-¿Empezar de nuevo?

-Sí – extendió su mano hacia ella – Archiebald Corndwall, un placer.

-Annie Brither – sonrió – del Hogar de Pony.

La hermana Gray había optado porque Candy cumpliera su castigo ayudándola en su oficina personal, así podría mantenerla vigilada y evitar que siguiera corrompiendo al resto de los alumnos del San Pablo. Las actividades iban desde limpiar las ventanas y estantes y con el tiempo pasarían hasta ayudarla a organizar los papeles, calificaciones y demás documentos que conformaban el expediente de los cientos de alumnos y parte del personal. Lo cierto es que, aunque la hermana Gray jamás lo reconoció, la ayuda que Candy le brindara durante aquel ciclo aligeró la enorme carga que dirigir un colegio de dichas magnitudes requería, y Candy, se consolaba pensando que por lo menos ayudando a la hermana Gray aprendía cosas más útiles que en las aburridas clases de las aulas. La única desventaja, era que dichas actividades, reducían considerablemente su tiempo libre.

En cuanto la hermana Gray consideró que Candy había terminado sus obligaciones de esa tarde, ella abandonó la oficina riendo de felicidad y emprendió la carrera hacía el patio central. Todavía quedaban unos quince minutos, y ella ansiaba verlo.

-¡Candy! – gritó Anthony entusiasmado al verla. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, deseaba tanto abrazarla pero sabía que aquello representaría un nuevo problema. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?

\- Terrible, injusto, fenomenal y maravilloso al final. Anthony, tengo que contarte tantas cosas. – Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hasta las escaleras del edificio, buscando alguna especie de privacidad.- Cumpliendo el castigo que la hermana Gray me impuso por… bueno, tú sabes por qué, tuve que ayudar a servir el desayuno esta mañana. Eliza comenzó a fastidiarme, no sé cómo pero de repente todas las chicas comenzaron a lanzarme comida, Annie me defendió, aunque sospecho que eso le acarreará muchos problemas. En fin, de inmediato me llamaron a la oficina de la hermana Gray, yo esperaba lo peor, - Candy hablaba rápido y sus efusivos ademanes acompañaban su relato- aumento al castigo por lo menos. ¡Y entonces vi a Albert! Había venido a ver lo de un trabajo pero la hermana Gray no quiso otorgárselo.

-¿Albert? ¿Aquí en América?

\- Sí, trabaja en el zoológico de la ciudad. El domingo que me escapé del colegio terminé por casualidad en el zoológico Blue River y descubrí que él trabaja ahí.

-¿Te escapaste del colegio? – Debido a la emoción con la que Candy relataba los hechos, no se percató que el rostro de Anthony se había tornado repentinamente serio.

-Sí, ya no resistía estar encerrada. ¡Pero esa es la mejor parte! Ya no tendré que hacerlo. Resulta que lo que la hermana Gray quería hablar conmigo, era que el abuelo Williams vino al colegio, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Y autorizó que se me permitiera salir los domingos! Ya no tendré que saltarme los muros del colegio para visitar a Albert en el zoológico, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

-¿Quebrantaste las normas del colegio, para ir a visitarlo a él? ¿Y ahora que te han otorgado el permiso, en lo único que piensas es en poder pasar tus fines de semana con Albert, y no conmigo?

-Anthony…- su extraña actitud la tenía sorprendida- tú tienes que ir a tus revisiones médicas los domingos a la casa de los Leagan.

-Hecho que a ti no te importa, solo estás feliz, por la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con Albert.

-Estoy feliz por la posibilidad de estar libre de las normas y castigos de este colegio por lo menos un día a la semana, y porque el abuelo Williams confía en mí. Creí que tú te alegrarías por mí.

El silencio de Anthony solo fue roto por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin del último descanso. No emitió una palabra más, tan solo se marchó. Candy asistió a la cena completamente desconcertada, ni siquiera prestó atención a los absurdos comentarios de Eliza referente a que se había equivocado de lugar, debería estar en la cocina. Al término de la cena, se encerró en su habitación, había por lo menos media docena de libros y deberes pendientes por terminar, pero Candy no podía concentrarse. Acostada en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, por su mente rondaban preguntas tales como: ¿por qué Anthony se molestaba de que ella pasara tiempo con Albert, quien siempre había demostrado ser un excelente amigo para todos? ¿Su molestia se debía a que ella pasara tiempo con Albert o al hecho de que Anthony y ella no podían pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Lo que en verdad le seguía molestando era su salud? ¿Tener que pasar los días encerrado y confinado bajo el escrutinio de médicos que no dejaban de acosarlo con sus preguntas? ¿Él también se sentía encerrado? ¿Se sentiría mejor si ella renunciara a la libertad que el abuelo Williams le concediera y permaneciera encerrada en los muros del colegio?

¿Cómo saberlo? Si Anthony ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle. Esa montaña rusa de emociones nunca se detenía, y las sorpresas todavía no acababan.

-¡Sorpresa! – Annie y Patty aparecieron en la puerta de su habitación. Patty llevaba la caja de galletas que su madre le enviara desde América.

-Haremos una pijamada, ya sabes, un evento exclusivo para las marginadas del colegio San Pablo – era tan raro escuchar a Annie hablar con sarcasmo, pero lucía más alegre que cualquier otro día que Candy pudiera recordar desde la primera vez que la vio en clases.

-Pensamos que una noche abusando del azúcar te ayudaría a sobrellevar esta terrible mañana – y mientras decía esto, Patty había introducido una galleta en la boca de Candy, aprovechando que esta se había quedado boquiabierta por la sorpresa de verlas juntas en su habitación.

\- ¡Están deliciosas! – Trató de expresar Candy, pero con la boca llena de aquella dulce y suave pasta, su mensaje no fue del todo claro. – Gracias Patty, pero temo decirte que si te ven con nosotras, tú también te volverás una marginada.

-No es que sea la chica más popular del colegio – expresó con ligereza mientras de acomodaba en la cama de Candy – y estoy bastante acostumbrada a la cizaña de Eliza.

-¿También a ti te molesta? ¿Por qué razón?

-Creo que la pregunta sería, ¿a quién no molesta Eliza? Y razones no creo que le hagan falta. Pero, suele fastidiarme porque mis padres, bueno, son bastante mayores. Siempre dice que "me criaron como a una anciana, igual que ellos". Bueno, sé que soy un tanto anticuada, pero por lo menos mis padres me criaron con valores y amor, para ser una mujer de bien, no un monstruo sin sentimientos como ella.

Annie repartió una galleta a cada una, y levantándola en el aire simulando una copa de vino, expresó un peculiar brindis: ¡Por las marginadas del San Pablo!

-Pelee con Anthony, - se atrevió a confesarles Candy, cuando las chicas le preguntaron si el motivo de su opacidad aquella noche se debía al incidente protagonizado con Eliza en el comedor - o él peleó conmigo, no logro entender muy bien. Esto de tener novio es muy difícil, antes no peleábamos nunca; extraño aquellos tiempos.

-Por lo menos tú tienes novio. – Expresó Patty en un suspiro que llevaba un pequeño tinte de envidia. - Aunque al parecer para Annie eso cambiará muy pronto. – La aludida se sonrojó.

-¿En verdad? – Candy sonreía - ¡Cuéntame qué ocurrió!

-Archie se acercó a mí esta tarde, - Annie jugaba con sus manos pero no podía ocultar su alegría - dijo estar muy impresionado por, ya sabes, atreverme a confesar mis verdaderos orígenes y enfrentarme a Eliza y el resto de las chicas en el comedor. Dijo que, la "verdadera" Annie, le atrae y me ofreció empezar de nuevo.

-¡Uhhhh! – Gritaron Candy y Patty al unísono provocando que Annie enrojeciera, y al final las tres terminaron fundiéndose en una sonora carcajada.

-Patty está enamorada de Stear – Gritó Annie cuando consideró que ya había sido el objeto de atención por demasiado tiempo, y con este grito traspasó su tono rojizo a Patty.

-¿De verdad? ¡Patty eso es maravilloso! Stear es el chico más dulce, tierno y amable que conozco.

-¡Lo sé! Es tan dulce. Lástima que él ni siquiera sepa que existo.

-¡No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso! Seré tu cupido oficial.

-¡No Candy, por favor te lo ruego! – Suplicaba Patty mientras Annie movía la cabeza efusivamente diciendo ¡sí, sí, sí! – Me moriría de pena.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que todo parezca una simple casualidad.

-Es "normal" que Anthony sienta celos y frustración de que tu disfrutes tu día libre en compañía de un amigo, mientras él tenga que encerrarse en la horrible casa de los Leagan siendo esculcado por doctores – Annie trataba de aconsejarla- pero esa situación no es tu culpa, y tú no deberías sacrificar tu único día libre solo por no herirlo.

Las palabras de Annie la acompañaron todo el día en su cabeza. En el último receso del día, Candy buscó a Anthony en el patio central, pero para su tristeza no pudo encontrarlo. Al cuestionar a Stear y Archie respecto al paradero de su primo, estos se mostraron igual de consternados que ella, argumentando que durante el día, Anthony había estado extrañamente callado y al término de la última clase lo perdieron de vista.

Solo había un lugar dónde Anthony podía estar, el único al que ella quería ir en aquellos momentos porque le recordaba vagamente a su hogar. La segunda colina de Pony, como había nombrado a aquel apartado y hermoso lugar, con vista a la ciudad, donde Anthony plantara la rosa Dulce Candy que con tanto amor y cuidado transportó desde América.

Pudo verlo antes de llegar a la cima de la colina, aunque él no se percató de su presencia. Estaba demasiado ocupado retirando la maleza que crecía alrededor de la rosa Dulce Candy, tarea que necesitaba suman precisión. Al deshacerse de la mala hierba, pudo descubrir unos pequeños brotes que nacían, tímidos, pero bellos, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Candy se quedó embelesada por dicha sonrisa. Le recordaba los tiempos en que Anthony la recibía así, con esa bella sonrisa, asomándose entre los rosales de jardín Andrew. Esos tiempos parecían tan lejanos, y ellos mismos parecían tan distintos. Ya no eran aquellos niños que pasaban tardes enteras jugando a esconderse entre los rosales sin que nada ni nadie disminuyera su alegría. Ahora estaban los celos, los chismes, los secretos y la presión que generaba día a día estar en ese horrible colegio.

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

-Creo que todo está muy claro – contestó sin apartar la vista de su tarea.

-¿Al menos quieres escucharme? – No esperó su respuesta y continuó con su cometido. – Anthony, sé que toda la situación, de los médicos y los domingos en casa de los Leagan, pueden llegar a incomodarte, por decir poco. Y que el hecho de que yo visite a Albert los domingos, pudiera provocarte "celos", aunque quiero pensar que los genera el hecho de que pueda pasar tiempo con alguien más en lugar de contigo, y no que desconfíes de él, o de mí.

No permaneceré en el colegio, considero que es una buena oportunidad para demostrarle al abuelo Williams que soy digna de su confianza, ya que la única condición que puso para conservar el permiso de salir, es que respete los horarios establecidos por la madre superiora, y así pienso hacerlo. Planeo ocupar mi tiempo en cuestiones más productivas, que puedan ayudar a los demás, y de paso, darle paz a mi alma ahora que tanto lo necesito.

Eso era todo.

-¡Increíble! – Anthony se levantó en el momento en que Candy pretendía marcharse; dudó si sus palabras iban destinadas a ella, dado que Anthony seguía con la vista fija en el brote de la dulce Candy.

-¿Qué es increíble?

-Tu rosa. Temía que no sobreviviera al cambio, al clima, al lugar. Pero mira. Se niega a darse por vencida. Está brotando. No creo que lleguen a florecer, el invierno está demasiado cerca. Pero, logró adaptarse.

Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo – tomó la punto de sus dedos con su mano – adaptarnos, a todo este caos y adversidades. Porque mi amor por ti nunca morirá. Te amo Candy.

\- Y yo a ti.

Los rayos naranjas que el sol aventaba como despedida aquel atardecer, se sentían cálidos al contacto con su piel, pero no tan cálidos como ese abrazo. Y al recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Anthony, Candy pudo escuchar aquel fuerte palpitar que le inspiraba confianza en que todo, absolutamente todo, estaría bien.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Sábado por la mañana, todas las alumnas dormían en el edificio de las chicas, menos una; una chica rubia con el cabello esponjado y el rostro cubierto de pecas que le quitaba el sueño a la hermana Gray, y a un par de alumnos de aquel antiguo colegio.

Se sentía esperanzada, al igual que Anthony, de que las cosas mejorarían. Que ambos lograrían adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones de sus vidas, y que su amor nunca se acabaría. Ya no existirían los problemas, ni pretexto alguno que la distrajera de cumplir sus obligaciones, que se habían duplicado desde que la hermana Gray le asignarla la tarea de ayudarla en su oficina.

Así que a primera hora del sábado se dispuso a no procrastinar más su encomienda, aunque encerrarse en su habitación no era el ambiente más agradable para estudiar, tomó sus libros, cuadernos y lápices, y corrió veloz hasta su refugio personal, la segunda colina de Pony.

Con tantos deberes acumulados, ¿por dónde empezar? Se preguntaba mientras trataba de acomodarse acostada sobre la sueva hierba. Al mal paso darle prisa, literatura. "La métrica de los poemas de…un momento, ¿está en Francés?" No tenía ni idea de qué significaba la "métrica" mucho menos sería capaz de encontrarla en un texto cuyo idioma le era totalmente desconocido.

Se dispuso a leerlo, pero a los pocos minutos su mente comenzó a divagar. Tal vez exageró en levantarse antes del alba. Además hacía frío, le apetecía más estar en su cómoda cama, cubierta hasta la cabeza con un par de cobijas calientitas, y… las letras comenzaron a mezclarse frente a sus ojos, y sin poderlo evitar, se quedó dormida.

-Ese libro debe ser sumamente entretenido. – Su voz la despertó, al abrir los ojos, descubrió el rostro de Terry a escasos centímetros del suyo. La impresión provocada por aquella inesperada aparición, combinada con los remanentes de su reciente sueño, provocó que Candy perdiera el equilibrio, cayera sobre sus espaldas, y debido a la inclinación del terreno, comenzara a rodar cuesta abajo. Su accidentada e involuntaria carrera hubiese continuado por lo menos durante veinte metros abajo, de no ser porque Terry la detuvo atrayéndola a sus brazos.

-¡Te atrapé! – expresó antes de comenzar a reírse como un demente.

-¡Suéltame! – se puso de pie de un salto. Él no paraba de reír, y eso la irritaba tanto. - ¡Y ahora por favor, desaparece de aquí, que estoy estudiando!

\- Por el sonido tan elevado que producían tus ronquidos me es difícil creerlo.

-Lo sé. Nunca he sido capaz de leer más de dos páginas de un libro sin quedarme dormida. Pero tengo mucho que estudiar, así que por favor te pido que te vayas de aquí.

-Tú y tu insípido noviecito se creen dueños de este lugar. El mismo estúpido reclamo me hizo el día de ayer, alegando estar muy ocupado trabajando en la tierra con sus pequeñas manitas, temía que se rompiera un brazo debido al esfuerzo. Pero lo que él y tú ignoran, es que desde que ingresé a este maldito colegio, éste ha sido mi lugar favorito para sobrellevar las resacas, y la que tengo que soportar esta mañana, es especialmente difícil.

Así que no pienso irme de aquí, y nada de lo que digas podrá obligarme a hacerlo, ¡pero! Podrías acompañarme.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Recogió todas sus cosas. – Como te dije, tengo muchos pendientes por hacer, y carezco del tiempo y las ganas de ponerme a discutir contigo. Adiós, Terry.

Bajó la colina a paso firme haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a verlo, aunque deseaba hacerlo se había hecho la firme promesa, de que, ahora que las cosas con Anthony estaban bien, no daría pie a generar otro conflicto y evitaría cualquier encuentro con Terry, casual, o accidentado. Aunque, como hiciera notar Albert un par de días antes, parecían compartir el mismo destino.

La misa del domingo por la mañana ni siquiera le pareció tan monótona como las anteriores, una hora y sería libre. Se despidió de Anthony y a él tampoco se le veía tan fastidiado por tener que soportar las engorrosas revisiones médicas en casa de los Leagan, en definitiva, ambos se estaban adaptando.

Hizo una breve parada en su dormitorio para cambiarse el lúgubre uniforme dominical por su vestido favorito esta ocasión lo ameritaba. El vestido no tenía nada de espectacular, a decir verdad era bastante sencillo. Rosa pálido, con una falda amplia adornada con encaje, aunque no recordaba que le hubiese quedado tan ajustado a la altura del pecho. Tal vez sus nuevas dimensiones ameritaban un nuevo guardarropa.

Mientras caminaba con rumbo a la puerta principal luchando contra la incomodidad que le provocaba el ajustado vestido cuyos botones parecían a punto de explotar, se preguntaba cómo hacer para conseguir un nuevo guardarropa. Cuando vivía en el hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se encargaban de realizar los ajustes necesarios para que su ropa creciera conforme lo hacía ella. Y durante su estadía en la casa Andrew, la tía abuela Elroy siempre se preocupó de que ella luciera por lo menos, remotamente decente y difuminara un poco sus burdos modales, por lo cual la ropa nunca fue un problema.

¿Pero ahora? ¿Escribirle a la tía abuela Elroy pidiéndole algo? Ya se imaginaba su repuesta, ¿escribirle al abuelo Williams y decirle que su pecho había crecido y por eso necesitaba ropa nueva? ¡Jamás! Se moriría de vergüenza. Sería mejor improvisar con los recursos que tuviera a la mano.

Por eso fue que a escasos metros de la puerta de salida, decidió que sería una mejor elección regresar a su cuarto y vestirse de nuevo con el uniforme del colegio, pero al dar la vuelta, se lo encontró de frente.

-¿Miedo a la libertad? - ¿Cómo Terry era capaz de hallar el momento exacto para encontrársela a solas? ¡Oh Dios! Aquel traje azul marino con un corte un tanto casual le queda tan bien, y la mascada de seda que llevaba en el cuello era hermosa, exactamente del mismo color del vestido que ella portaba. ¿Peo en qué estás pensando? Deja de embobarte con su estampa y aléjate de él lo más pronto posible. – ¿O solo extrañas la adrenalina que provoca escaparte del colegio por la puerta trasera?

-No es eso – le contestó tratando de parecer lo más segura posible.

-¡Ah, ya sé! No sabes a dónde ir en esta ciudad. Puedo recomendarte un par de bares, íntimos y bastante tranquilos donde nos la pasaríamos, muy, muy bien.

-Agradezco tus "sugerencias", pero ya tengo planes. Hay un orfanato cerca del zoológico donde trabaja Albert, pensé en ir a darles una mano a las hermanas que lo manejan, será reconfortante para mí. Me siento una completa inútil en esta escuela. Lo único que hago es estudiar y…

–Y dicho de paso no eres muy buena.

– Tal vez no lo sea, pero soy buena ayudando.

– ¿Desperdiciarás tu domingo libre en ir a ayudar a un hospicio en lugar de vagar por los aparadores de Londres y malgastar el dinero de los Andrew?

– ¿Qué compraría? En la escuela me dan comida, uniforme y todos los útiles necesarios para estudiar. No me hace falta nada más.

– Existe algo que se llama vanidad.

–No me interesa impresionar a nadie. –Puso demasiado énfasis en aquellas palabras con el objetivo de dejarle muy en claro a aquel engreído señorito que ella era muy distinta al resto de chicas que asistían a aquel lugar. Terry lucía un tanto desconcertado, a Candy siempre le divertía las pocas veces que era ella quién lograba desestabilizarlo. Tal vez podría fastidiarlo un poco más antes de partir y dejarlo pensando en ella por el resto del día. - ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo más interesante que hacer? ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Ah, claro! –Objetivo conseguido, o al menos eso pensaba Candy.- Apuesto que no has trabajado un solo día de tu privilegiada vida. Anthony por lo menos se maltrata las manos trabajando en la tierra, pero las tuyas, deben de ser más suaves que la seda de tu mascada.

Con una velocidad que a Candy la tomó por sorpresa se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla.

–No importa qué tan suaves sean tus manos, sino la forma como acaricies con ellas. –Candy se alejó asustada, Terry sonreía–No me compares con un planta rosas. Y para tu información, señorita White, mi padre nunca ha escatimado en esfuerzos ni le ha faltado imaginación a la hora de imponerme castigos por mi mal comportamiento. Me obligó a trabajar extenuantes jornadas como el ayudante de menor rango del herrero, carpintero, jornalero y casi cualquier oficio en el cual él tuviese un conocido. Para serte honesto, yo lo propiciaba. Era más entretenido, y productivo que estar en casa. Así que servir unos cuantos platos de sopa a los niños del orfanato no me asusta. Así que acepto, te acompaño.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, aunque viniendo de Terry, cualquier reacción de su parte era completamente impredecible.

-Yo…- le faltaban las palabras – yo no creí que…

-¿Qué? ¿No creíste que yo fuera a aceptar y solo estabas alardeando? – La había atrapado, Candy intentó decir algo que la pudiese justificar y sobre todo, impedir que Terry la acompañara, pero él adivinaba sus intenciones y siempre tenía un argumento imposible de refutar - ¿Y ahora pretendes hacerme desistir cuando fuiste tú quién sugirió dicho plan? ¡Vamos, Candy! No te atrevas a matar estas enormes ganas que repentinamente surgieron en mí de ayudar a los demás, además, me vendría bien hacer una buena obra de vez en cuando, ya sabes, los pecados, el infierno y cosas así.

Y ahora qué sé dónde vas a estar, nada ni nadie puede impedirme aparecer en el mismo lugar, o caminar a tu lado.

Así que de eso se trataba. Su extraña forma de hablar, la manera de envolverla. Terry tenía la capacidad innata de desestabilizar a los demás. Ahora sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, y como bien acaba de recalcar, había muy poco que ella pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

-La única forma en la que puedes impedir que te acompañe, sería que optarás por no ir, pero sé que no lo harás, porque realmente quieres ayudar en ese lugar. Así que, deja de resistírteme, Pecas.

\- De acuerdo – debía reconocer la derrota, pero procurar minimizar los daños – pero debes prometerme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Qué te comportarás! Terry, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, en verdad quiero ayudar en ese lugar, por favor no lo eches a perder. Y, no lo comentes nadie, sabes que me acarrearías problemas.

-Mmmm – fingió meditarlo un rato – creo que podría hacerlo, ambas cosas, comportarme y guardar el secreto. Con una condición.

Candy tenía miedo de preguntar, pero al parecer era su única opción. – ¿Cuál?

– Que cuando terminemos, tú me acompañes al lugar que yo elija. No pongas esa cara, Pecas, no se trata de ningún intento de seducción, ya te dije que no es divertido molestarte si Anthony no está presente, en realidad necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, ¿tenemos un trato?

Las hermanas que dirigían el orfanato eran duras, pero justas, a diferencia de la hermana Gray. El lugar estaba abarrotado, resultaba evidente que habían acogido en sus instalaciones a más niños de los que se podían encargar. La hermana encargada del comedor miró con desconfianza el elegante atuendo de Terry, y por un momento evaluó si aquel niño rico sería capaz de realizar dichas tareas, pero ayuda era ayuda, y no estaban en condiciones de desperdiciarla.

\- Deberás amarrarte ese cabello si quieres ayudarnos con la comida. – Fue el único comentario que la religiosa expresó.

– Toma. - Candy le extendía el listón rosa que segundos antes llevara a modo de pulsera en la mano. - Puedes atar tu cabello con esto.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- Claro, voltéate y, agáchate un poco, eres demasiado alto. – Ató su cabello, era suave y olía muy bien. – Listo. – Terry giró y la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos.

-Lo siento – fingía estar apenado – perdí al equilibrio al girar, tuve que sostenerme de ti – la miraba con intensidad, aquella mirada que aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches – o corría el riesgo de perder el control de mi cuerpo, como ahora.

-¡Si ya terminaron de tontear podrían ponerse ayudar en el comedor que se supone es a lo que vinieron!

Terry se quitó la chaqueta y subió sus mangas. Sus brazos eran fuertes, con músculos bien marcados. Le había callado la boca, debía reconocerlo. Terry distaba mucho de ser el señorito mimado, débil y con escasas habilidades psicomotrices. Cargaba pesadas ollas, le importaba poco manchar su ropa, y servía platos a gran velocidad.

Pero Candy tenía competencia en la tarea de contemplar maravillada aquella masculina estampa. Una pequeña niña sentada en la orilla de la mesa observaba con la boca abierta el bello rostro de Terry, había olvidado su plato de sopa por completo

-Doscientos una.

\- ¿Qué?

-Me parece que acabas de conseguir otra admiradora- señaló a la niña, Terry le dedicó un guiño y la pequeña parecía flotar entre las nubes por la emoción.

Pasado el mediodía el comedor se encontraba vacío, solo un montón de platos sucios se apilaban en el fregadero. Candy tomó la iniciativa de lavarlos, y se sorprendió cuando Terry se unió a ella con bastante ligereza. La hermana encargada del comedor insistió en que aquello no era necesario, su ayuda sirviendo la comida ya había sido bastante. Pero Terry le contestó que entre ambos, la tarea sería mucho más rápida. La religiosa les agradeció de nueva cuenta y dijo que le encantaría tenerlos de regreso.

-Ahora debes acompañarme. – Dijo Terry después de colocar el último plato que acaba de secar en la alacena.

-Terry yo…

-¡Lo prometiste Candy, no puedes faltar a tu palabra! Hasta ahora yo he cumplido fielmente con la mía, ¿me comporté, no?

-Mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cumplirás con tu palabra?

-Cumpliré con mi palabra, Terry, te acompaño.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-¿Se te perdió algo? – Se habían detenido en un pequeño puesto callejero después de que Terry insistiera arduamente en que Candy aceptara su invitación de probar algún dulce de la amplia gama que aquel vendedor ambulante ofrecía. Un hombre se detuvo a comprar al igual que ellos, pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas a Candy sin recato alguno. Sus miradas la incomodaban, aunque no entendía el motivo de aquel inusual interés, pero Terry se había percatado de la situación y no dudó en enfrentarlo. Ante la intimidante actitud de Terry, el sujeto dejó los dulces que fingía comprar de vuelta en el carrito y se marchó.

-Ven aquí – Terry tomó a Candy por los hombros y la giró hasta quedar frente suyo. Desató la mascada de seda que portaba en el cuello y la colocó sobre los hombros de Candy como una especie de chal, atándolo con un nudo al frente. Fue hasta ese momento que Candy logró percatarse de que su ajustado vestido se había roto, seguramente en alguna de las bruscas tareas de ayuda en el orfanato, proporcionándole un involuntario pero atrevido escote. Ahora comprendía el por qué de aquellas miradas inquisitivas de ese hombre, debía llevar un buen rato paseando por las calles de Londres mostrando sus atributos. ¿Y Terry? ¿Desde cuándo se habría dado cuenta? – Cuando era únicamente yo quien disfrutaba del panorama no me molestaba – ahí tenía su respuesta, siempre lo supo – pero esto evitará que termine moliendo a golpes al siguiente sujeto que se le ocurra mirarte. No me pongas esa cara Pecas, sabes que tengo una marcada debilidad por admirarte, y tú cada día te vuelves más renuente a brindarme la oportunidad de hacerlo, no quise dejar escapar ésta oportunidad que el cielo me dio, pensé que era la recompensa merecida por la labor altruista en el orfanato. Y en mi defensa, - besó su mano - es la única atrocidad que he cometido en todo el día.

No podía refutarlo, a lo largo de aquel maravilloso día, Terry se había comportado como lo que realmente era, un caballero.

-¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?- Preguntó cuando reemprendieron la caminata. La ciudad y su bullicio había quedado atrás, el paisaje era dominado por casas antiguas y solitarias, con enormes rejas y horribles gárgolas en lo alto de sus techos que custodiaban celosas aquellas moradas.

-No. Porque huirías de inmediato.

-Me estás asustando.

-Me encanta hacerlo - ¡Dios, esa sonrisa! – Sabes que estoy bromeando, no tienes nada que temer, Candy. Hemos llegado.

Hasta entonces, Candy había estado firmemente convencida de que el máximo estatus en lo que a acumulación de bienes materiales se refería, se lo llevaba la familia Andrew; estaba segura porque Eliza y Neal, instruidos por su madre, no dejaban de adular a la tía abuela Elroy con el propósito de asegurarse parte de la herencia de los Andrew, lo que le hacía suponer que dicha ambición por parte de los hermanos Leagan, se debía a que los Leagan poseían menos recursos económicos que los Andrew. Aunque el comentario de Anthony sugiriendo que su reciente accidente y posterior convalecencia había metido en "aprietos" los fondos económicos de la familia ayudó a que Candy concluyera que la fortuna de los Andrew no era inagotable y que cualquier recurso económico, por muy basto que este pareciera, era finito.

Pero los lujos de la familia Grandchester rayaban en lo obsceno. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente, sin poderlo frenar a pesar de intentarlo, cuando se encontró de pie frente a la enorme reja del castillo. "Un castillo", el simple hecho de contemplar dicha edificación resultaba bastante impresionante. Pensaba que aquello de que Terry era heredero a un título noble, se trataba más de un chisme aumentado y diseminado por Eliza, que un hecho verdadero que afectara en alguna forma su percepción de aquel muchacho engreído. Pero ahora la realidad la aplastaba de una forma imposible de negar. La familia de Terry pertenecía a la nobleza inglesa, y su estilo de vida lo comprobaba.

Bastaba ver los elaborados detalles del portón principal, las altas torres y hermosos jardines, adornados con preciosas cascadas y monumentales estatuas. El portero de la entrada que recibió a Terry con una actitud casi militar, y el resto de empleados que más que caminar, parecían flotar por los terrenos del castillo, con pasos apurados pero silenciosos y actitud servicial. Y aunque Terry los saludaba con total ligereza y naturalidad, ellos contestaban con la cabeza baja ya que a pesar de que el heredero de los Grandchester era mucho más amable que el resto de la familia, como Candy pronto descubriría, los empleados del castillo nunca olvidaban la aplastante verdad de que se estaban dirigiendo al futuro Duque, y con tal propiedad lo trataban.

Aquel lugar parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, y ella era un princesa, Cenicienta, claro está. Con el vestido roto y las manos maltratadas por tanto fregar platos.

Al entrar al castillo, Candy comprendió por qué los empleados caminaban de tal forma, le daba miedo quedarse de pie demasiado tiempo sobre la fina alfombra y maltratarla, pero apoyar su peso contra las paredes tapizadas o estanterías repletas de pequeñas esculturas cuyo valor era imposible calcular, no parecía ser la mejor opción. Al fondo de la pared principal colgaba una enorme pintura con una técnica impecable. Un hombre cano, recio y extremadamente apuesto destacaba en primer plano de aquella obra de arte, sin duda se trataba del padre de Terry. Esa barbilla fuerte, masculina, que marcaba un exquisito contraste con la nariz afilada y mentones prominentes. Mirada adusta, recia, aún en el retrato resultaba intimidante; una elegancia natural, porte recio y una sonrisa de autosatisfacción tan parecida a la que Terry solía lucir después de expresar alguna de sus incomprensibles bromas.

Sentada en una elegante silla con un elaborado respaldo, un poco más abajo del centro del retrato, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, de complexión más bien gruesa y rostro que demostraba incomodidad y hastío hacia la vida en general. En las piernas sostenía a una creatura regordeta de uno o dos años, lucía un esponjado y estorboso ropón blanco con un gorro lleno de encajes que hacían juego, era imposible identificar si se trataba de una niña o un varón, y aunque trató de desechar ese pensamiento en cuanto cruzó por su mente, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel infante le recordaba demasiado a un rechoncho y hostil cerdito. De pie, uno a cada lado de su madre, se hallaban retratados dos jovencitos con idénticos rasgos porcinos como el bebé; por fortuna, al menos en esta ocasión la ropa servía de algo, y era posible identificar a una niña de escasos diez años y un jovencito como de trece. Replicaban a la perfección la actitud cansina y molesta de su progenitora.

– ¿Te cautivó el retrato familiar?

– ¿Ellos son tus padres y hermanos?

– Algo así.

– Si es un retrato familiar, ¿por qué no apareces tú?

–Desentonaba. ¿Qué piensas?, dilo.

–Nada… es solo que, a veces la genética puede ser muy selectiva – el comentario le arrancó una honesta carcajada a Terry, tan distinta a aquel sonido hueco y cargado de engreimiento que le escuchó por primera vez en el barco. Estaba conociendo a un Terry más real.

–Acompáñame.

Cruzaron tantas puertas, y enormes corredores, aquel castillo se parecía más a un laberinto, y Candy se formulaba la pregunta hipotética: ¿si Terry decidiera no dejarme salir, yo sería capaz de encontrar la salida? Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su mente consciente, sabía que la verdadera pregunta era, ¿querría salir de ahí? La casa estaba completamente vacía de cualquier persona que pudiese considerarse un familiar, algún que otro empleado de servicio, más parecidos a fantasmas acostumbrados a pasar desapercibidos, pero nadie más. Su habitación era la última del ala Oeste.

–Pasa – pero ella dudaba en entrar a la habitación de un joven en una casa tan sola que su propia voz generaba eco, sobre todo si se trataba de "ese joven"– ¿qué ocurre?

–No me parece – aclaró su garganta – correcto.

– ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya te lo dije, Pecas. No es divertido molestarte si no está tu patético novio presente, me quita el placer de ver su rostro enrojecer de rabia y sus débiles manos cerrarse por la frustración. Te doy mi palabra, Candy, me comportaré como un caballero. Primero las damas.

El cuarto parecía como si nadie lo hubiese habitado en mucho tiempo. Aunque se encontraba ordenado a la perfección, con la misma pulcritud que el resto del castillo, no había señales de algún objeto o estilo de decoración particular que indicara que aquel cuarto pertenecía a un chico con una personalidad tan marcada como la de Terry.

Terry se metió debajo de su cama y de algún escondite secreto sacó un libro. Estaba viejo y lucía maltratada por tanto hojearse, cuando volvió a emerger de las profundidades de su cama, tomó asiento sobre ella y le indició a Candy que hiciera lo mismo. Intrigada por su extraño comportamiento, accedió.

–Toma.

"Obras selectas de William Shakespeare", Candy acarició con su mano el título del libro que Terry le extendía.

– Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué?

–Me dijiste que tenías problemas en la clase de literatura, porque no lograbas "agarrarle el gusto a la lectura". No te culpo, hay de libros a libros, y apuesto lo que quieras que los libros escogidos y aprobados para ser estudiados por las señoritas del colegio Real San Pablo deben de ser sosos, aburridos y pretensiosos, como la mayoría de las alumnas que asisten a ese colegio. Pero estas historias, Candy, son – un profundo suspiro antecedió a sus palabras– ¡magistrales! Hermosas, crudas e intensas como la vida misma. Tengo el presentimiento, de que te gustarán, y finalmente podrás superar tu récord de leer más de dos hojas de un libro sin quedarte dormida.

–Gracias – por un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, ambos guardaron silencio, Candy no podía dejar de pensar que Terry era tan hermoso cuando sonreía, cuando sonreía de verdad, pero que lamentablemente (o por fortuna para ella, no podía decidirse) no acostumbraba a sonreír de esa manera muy seguido. "Es una fortuna, para mí", aceptó finalmente, "de otra forma no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa más que observarlo". "Sabes que tengo una marcada debilidad por admirarte", ¿cómo confesarle a Terry que ella sufría de la misma debilidad?

– ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? Antes de tener que regresar a la cárcel esa donde asistimos a estudiar.

Veamos. Tendría que ocultarle a Anthony que en el último momento y sin todavía tener del todo claro el "cómo" Terry se había auto invitado a acompañarla al orfanato, donde, originalmente, ella asistiría para evitarle a Anthony la molestia de que pasara tiempo libre con otra persona (Albert) que no fuera él. Que después de eso habían recorrido medio Londres juntos, que había estado en su casa, en su cuarto, y literalmente en su cama, ¿ahora acompañarlo a comer? – Me encantaría-. ¡Qué más da!

– Pediré que nos preparen algo de comer, en seguida vuelvo.

Comenzó a hojear el libro, para hacer más amena la espera del regreso de Terry. Las hojas estaban llenas de anotaciones, pequeños dibujos al pie de página y cientos de frases subrayadas. El nombre de "Julieta" estaba remarcado decenas de veces, con especial fuerza. Incluso, en el pasaje donde Julieta le declara su amor a Romeo, el nombre de ella se encontraba encerrado en un tímido corazón apenas perceptible debido a que el trazo era sumamente delicado. Eso la hizo sonreír. Terry estaba enamorado de Julieta. O por lo menos del ideal de una chica enamorada, dispuesta a dejarlo todo, incluso su familia e incomprensibles costumbres, por amor.

"Terry", sonrió en la soledad de aquel cuarto, "quién diría que bajo esa fachada de rebelde y despreocupado, seas un romántico". Continuó hojeando aquel maltratado ejemplar con delicadeza y una buena dosis de romanticismo, con cada hoja que pasaba se sentía más cerca de él, que podía conocer sus gustos, aficiones, sus secretos, cosas que Terry jamás se atrevería a decir. Aunque el secreto que estaba a punto de descubrir, la sacudiría.

Escondida entre las últimas hojas del libro, Candy encontró la fotografía de la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida, aunque cuando la tomó en sus manos para admirarla con detenimiento concluyó que ese rostro ya lo había visto antes. Aquella mirada dulce, rostro de inigualable belleza, y ese característico lunar muy cerca del labio era difícil de olvidar. Estaba segura que se trataba de una cantante o actriz americana muy famosa, recordó que Stear guardaba celosamente, lejos de la vista de la tía abuela, varios afiches que contenían el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer, solía decir que eran su "mayor tesoro". Al voltear la fotografía descubrió una curiosa dedicatoria.

"No importa que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro, siempre te llevo en mi corazón, hijo" Eleonor Baker.

\- Hijo…- Candy no pudo cerrar la boca después de pronunciar la "o", el impacto que le había provocado aquel hallazgo no la dejaba ni siquiera hilar una idea coherente en su mente. Eleonor Baker, ahora la recordaba. En efecto, era una actriz muy famosa en Broadway, había protagonizado cientos de obras y su rostro aparecía en los periódicos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Pero nunca ningún reportero había mencionado que ella alguna vez hubiera estado casada o tuviese un hijo.

A menos que, su maternidad fuese un secreto que su propio hijo guardara en el escondite más inaccesible de su habitación. "Mi madre…digamos que no tuvo un papel protagónico en mi vida", la ironía de Terry aquella noche que entró alcoholizado en su habitación cobraba sentido en esos momentos. "¿Ellos son tus padres y hermanos? Algo así", aquella extraña respuesta. El Duque Richard Grandchester sin duda alguna era su padre, pero la mujer del retrato debía de ser su madrastra. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, el mantener a Terry siempre segregado del núcleo familiar, su hermetismo y auto confinamiento, y, por supuesto, la actitud rebelde y desafiante ante su padre y cualquier autoridad.

Explicaba muchas cosas, o por lo menos hacía comprensible la personalidad temeraria e intimidante que seguramente Terry tuvo que forjarse como un mecanismo de protección para ayudarse a sobrevivir. Hasta ese día Candy estaba firmemente convencida, con base en su experiencia personal, que lo más difícil del mundo era no tener una familia, pero, ¿qué tan terrible sería pertenecer a una en la que no te desean?

– ¿Quieres comer aquí o prefieres que almorcemos en el jardín? –La voz de Terry la hizo saltar– la tarde está linda así que…. ¿qué tienes en la mano?


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Sin esperar respuesta avanzó con pasos acelerados hasta ella tomándole la mano donde Candy sostenía la foto, su agarre era demasiado fuerte, le provocaba dolor. – Pensé…- se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquilo, pero esa era una tarea demasiado difícil ante dicha situación -pensé que me había desecho de esto hace mucho tiempo.

Volvió la foto mil pedazos. Se notaba la rabia y el dolor en cada gesto.

– ¡Terry, no!

– ¡Ni una palabra de esto! ¿Escuchaste? – La tomó de los hombros y la llevó contra la pared, sus ojos reflejaban la locura que invadía su ser – Nunca se te ocurra ¡ni por error! Comentarle lo que decía esa foto a NADIE. Mucho menos al imbécil de Anthony Brown, porque si lo haces, le diré a él y a todo el maldito colegio que estuve en tu habitación y no me limitaré en dar detalles, reales o ficticios.

–¡Ahórrate tus amenazas!– Se liberó de sus brazos– a diferencia de ti, yo nunca sería capaz de divulgar un secreto solo por hacerle daño a alguien más, mucho menos, cuando se trata de un secreto que es evidente que te afecta demasiado.

Me equivoqué, -agregó en el marco de la puerta - la genética es muy fuerte, tienes sus mismos ojos.

No esperó a escuchar si Terry tenía algo que refutar, aunque dudaba que se encontrara en condiciones para hacerlo. Emprendió la huida rogando no perderse en aquel gigantesco lugar, odiaría tener que pedirle ayuda a Terry después de su actitud tan grosera, tan agresiva y… tan humana. En parte se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que todo había sido una casualidad, por haber descubierto su secreto, por haber escarbado en su pasado, y en sus dolores. Era mejor no pensar. ¡Sí, al fin, la puerta principal! "Lo logré", se felicitó, pero al descender de las escaleras que daban al jardín, de nueva cuenta se sintió desconcertada.

Un alto y fornido chófer la esperaba solícito sosteniendo la puerta del pasajero del lujoso auto de la familia Grandchester, parecía estarla esperando, pero, ¿cómo era eso posible?

-Buenas tardes, señorita. – Comentó el chofer tratando de desvanecer las dudas que reflejaban el rostro de joven Terrence me ha informado que no se encuentra en condiciones de acompañarla de vuelta a la institución educativa en la que ambos estudian, pero que le interesa que usted llegue cómoda y segura, y sobre todo, a tiempo al colegio. Así que me ha ordenado que sea yo quien me encargue de llevarla, asegurándome de que nada le falte. Si me permite – y volvió a señalar el interior del asiento.

-Caminaré, muchas gracias.

-¿Perdón?

-Dígale al, joven Terrence, que no tiene que preocuparse por mí y que además no me siento cómoda viajando en el automóvil de su distinguida familia. Le agradezco, pero repito, caminaré.

-Por favor, señorita- el chófer se atravesó impidiendo que ella avanzara – no tiene idea del problema en que me metería si me atrevo a desobedecer una orden del joven Terrence.

-¿Problemas? ¿Se refiere a que le teme a las represalias de Terry?

-No, estoy seguro que el joven Terrence comprendería. Le temo a la reacción del Duque, él y su hijo podrán tener sus diferencias, pero el Duque siempre ha sido muy enfático en nunca desautorizar las órdenes de su heredero, disculpe usted, la angustia me está haciendo hablar más de lo debido, le ruego olvide ese último comentario y acepte que yo la lleve.

El hombre lucía genuinamente preocupado, ¿por qué ocasionarle problemas a alguien que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo? Además, en algo le otorgaba la razón a Terry, si regresaba caminando al colegio, demoraría demasiado y ese sería su primer y último domingo libre.

Pensó en tratar de entablar plática con él, tal vez la "angustia" siguiera haciéndolo hablar de más. Deseaba conocer más de la "familia" de Terry, si podía llamársele de esa manera, pero el chofer no volvió a mostrar señal alguna de interacción social. Se limitaba a ir sentado en una postura firme y el cuello muy tenso, con las manos fuertes colocadas a las tres y a las nueve del volante, atento al cambio de velocidades y a mirar hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar alguna intersección. Ni una sola palabra.

-¿Puede dejarme en la siguiente esquina? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo cambiar su pose extremadamente recta.

-Aún faltan un par de cuadras para llegar a su escuela, señorita.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero que nadie me vea llegar en el automóvil con la insignia de la familia Grandchester.

-Señorita, mis órdenes son…

\- Usted me pidió acceder a venir en este automóvil para evitarle un serio problema, podrá entender mi situación. Si alguien me ve llegar en estas condiciones, eso me acarrearía muchos, muchos problemas. Esperaba que usted pudiera regresarme el favor. Además, le prometo que ni Terrence, ni mucho menos el Duque, se enterarán, nunca, ante ellos usted cumplió las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Paró el auto, bajó de él, caminó hasta la puerta del pasajero, la abrió y extendió la mano para ayudarla a descender.

-Gracias.

-Ha sido un honor señorita. Y quedo a sus órdenes el día que necesite volver al castillo. Puedo esperarla aquí, tres cuadres antes del colegio y quedará entre nosotros.

-Se lo agradezco – le sonrió- pero no creo volver al castillo Grandchester nunca más.

-Es una pena, no suele vérsele al joven Terrence así de alegre.

"No suele vérsele al joven Terrence así de alegre". Las palabras de aquel solícito chofer seguían presentes en su cabeza mientras recorría el escaso trayecto hasta el colegio, pateando distraídamente una pequeña piedra. Era cierto. Este día Terry había estado particularmente alegre, relajado, sonriente, sin la necesidad de estar a la defensiva. Pero al final había terminado hecho una furia, y aquel maravilloso día, aquel libro, y aquella esplendida sonrisa que le dedicó cuando le entregó el libro que sin duda era su mayor tesoro, ahora solo vivirían en el recuerdo, ya que estaba segura, Terry nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

-Tal vez – expresó para sí misma – tal vez así sea mejor, para él, para todos. Aunque duela demasiado.

-¡Hola! – Anthony la esperaba en la puerta principal del colegio, ¿desde cuándo estaría haciendo guardia ahí? - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien – sabía que no sonaba nada convincente, pero, ¿qué más decirle?

-¿A dónde fuiste? – Anthony deseaba conocer la verdad, y ella decidió que se la diría, por lo menos una parte.

\- Ayudé en el orfanato del centro.

-¿Ayudaste en un orfanato en tu día libre?

-¿Qué tiene de extraordinario? Extrañaba mi hogar, me refiero al real, el hogar de Pony. ¿Y tú? – Era mejor cambiar de tema antes de que decidiera seguir indagando - ¿qué dice el médico?

-Lo mismo de siempre- su tono de voz denotaba fastidio – que puede que no tenga nada, o que mis días de vidas estén contados.

-¡Anthony! No digas eso ni de broma.

-No lo digo yo, Candy, lo dice el médico. En fin, las revisiones continuarán y en un par de meses nuevos estudios. No me quejaré, tal vez ese sea mi destino, visitar hospitales por el resto de mi vida, sea larga o corta.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo menos no un sueño como tal. Saltaba de una pesadilla a otra. Ella corría, por un enorme laberinto de piedra extremadamente fría. No estaba segura si lo que en realidad buscaba era la salida, o al niño que lloraba. Ese llanto tan vacío y desgarrador que rebotaba de una pared a otra de ese horrendo laberinto. Había un monstruo, no podía verlo pero estaba muy segura de que ahí habitaba un monstruo, que se alimentaba del alma atormentada de aquel pequeño niño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el libro de Terry estaba sobre su escritorio.

La semana transcurría lenta y asfixiante, entre montañas de deberes académicos y ayudar a la hermana Gray, se desvanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Por las tardes veía a Anthony, las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, estables y en armonía. Algunas noches Patty y Annie se escapaban para visitarla en su habitación, entre charlas y risas el tiempo se iba volando, pero al escuchar que las hermanas realizaban el primer rondín de la noche, salían disparadas a sus respectivas habitaciones para evitar una sanción. Con tantas actividades día tras día, ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para pensar, o extrañar.

Pero al quedarse sola, en el silencio sepulcral de su habitación, su mirada siempre terminaba en la habitación que quedaba frente a la suya, la que estaba marcada con el número 101, cuya luz permanecía encendida por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Terry… aunque le apenaba reconocerlo, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus bromas mordaces, su actitud desenfadada, pero sobre todo extrañaba, ¡no! Deseaba volver a ver esa sonrisa, la real, la secreta, la que solo ella conocía porque él se la había obsequiado con total honestidad en la intimidad de su alcoba. No había tenido noticias suyas en toda la semana, incluso llegó a preguntarle a Anthony por él ya que no se le ocurría otro medio por el cuál enterarse.

-¿Por qué me preguntas por Terrence? – de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-Por nada en especial – elevó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia a la duda que le estaba carcomiendo el alma – es solo que esta semana no me has contado que te haya fastidiado en absoluto. Pensé que no estaba en la escuela.

-Sí, sí está aquí. Aunque tienes razón, en toda la semana no me ha fastidiado con las estupideces de siempre, ahora que lo pienso, no ha fastidiado a nadie. Está un tanto, "ausente". Solo deambula de un lado a otro de la escuela como un muerto viviente. Tal vez tanto alcohol terminó por trastornarle el cerebro.

Aunque, Neal hizo una observación un tanto curiosa. Grandchester lleva atado a su muñeca derecha un listón rosa, extraño brazalete para un sujeto como él. Pero Neal jura que ese listón es el mismo que tú utilizabas para amarrar tu cabello. ¿Dónde están tus listones, Candy?

-Lo perdí – mintió- cuando trepé al árbol que custodia la Dulce Candy.

Sabía que a Anthony no le había convencido aquella historia en absoluto, pero se mostraba tranquilo ya que Terry hacía mucho había dejado de rondar a Candy. "Puedes estar tranquilo, Anthony", pensaba Candy para sus adentros, "después de lo que descubrí, te aseguro que Terry no volverá a dirigirme la palabra, y dudo mucho que siquiera desee volver a verme".

El domingo llegó y como todos los domingos, los alumnos rezaban presurosos para que la misa se acabara lo más pronto posible y así poder disfrutar su único día libre. Terry no estaba ahí, no era extraño, no acostumbraba asistir a misa. La rutina se repitió: Anthony iría a casa de los Leagan y ella a ayudar en el orfanato. Tenía la vaga esperanza, de que Terry apareciera ahí.

No apareció, y Candy no fue la única en sentirse decepcionada. La pequeña que la semana anterior había quedado prendada de la fina estampa de Terry, no dejaba de buscarlo con la mirada. Candy la entendía, ella hacía lo mismo en los jardines del San Pablo.

Otra terrible semana pasó con mucha velocidad. Terry seguía sin dar señales de vida. Al llegar el viernes, una terrible sorpresa le aguardaba.

Cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos en repetidas ocasiones, con la inútil esperanza de que el horror que tenía frente a sus ojos desapareciera. No funcionó, todo seguía igual. En la última clase del día la hermana Gray había aparecido llevando consigo el concentrado de sus calificaciones de ese bimestre. Candy había reprobado todas las materias, excepto la que impartía la hermana Margaret.

-Mañana temprano en mi oficina – ordenó la directora.

-Ahí estaré hermana Gray.

Candy recordaba la advertencia que lanzara la directora. Las calificaciones que obtuviera en este periodo, se le duplicarían al periodo que ella había estado ausente debido a la convalecencia de Anthony, lo que significaba que en un tiempo record había acumulado dos periodos reprobados. El jardín central bullía, todos los alumnos comparaban sus calificaciones con los de los demás. En cualquier momento Annie, Patty, Stear, Archie e incluso Anthony aparecerían y todos la cuestionarían sobre el mismo tema: calificaciones. Se sentía tan avergonzada y no creía ser capaz de soportar dichos cuestionamientos, así que subió corriendo a su habitación por las Obras Selectas de William Shakespeare y huyó con destino a la segundo colina de Pony para evadir su horrible realidad en aquellas apasionantes historias.

Terry tenía razón, existen de historias a historias, y estas no tenían el efecto somnífero de otros libros, todo lo contrario. La había sorprendido la madrugada en repetidas ocasiones orillada por el deseo de leer "solo un capítulo más". Casi lo terminaba, y aquello representaba un enorme logro para ella, aunque no podía evitar esa sensación de pérdida, como si se tratase de despedir a un buen amigo, cuando se acerca el final de un excelente libro.

Leía a Otelo y sus infernales celos. Celaba más por lo que imaginaba que por lo que realmente ocurría. ¿Aquello era amor? Se preguntaba, ¿amor obsesivo? ¿Falta de seguridad, de confianza, de…?

-Hola – su voz la asustó. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se percató de su llegada hasta que estuvo de pie a espaldas suyo.

-Anthony, me asustaste.

-Pensé que te vería en el patio central.

-Lo sé, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo. No me fue nada bien este periodo, a decir verdad, mis calificaciones son un espanto.

-Ya te recuperarás, no te preocupes. ¿Qué lees? – Se sentó a su lado – te veías muy concentrada.

-Nada importante, es solo un libro.

-Cualquiera pensaría que las Obras selectas de William Shakepeare son más que "solo un libro". Aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto en la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Debe ser el único ejemplar, y yo lo tengo, por eso es que nunca lo has visto.

-Entiendo – guardó silencio por un par de segundos. Su mirada la asustaba, pero lo que hizo a continuación la aterrorizó. Le arrebató el libro de las manos sin hacer caso a sus objeciones – "propiedad de "Terrence Grandchester". – Aquel nombre lo pronunció con odio-. ¡Pero qué idiota he sido! Ustedes dos de siguen viendo a mis espaldas.

-¿Anthony de qué estás hablando? Terry solo me prestó el libro, no significa nada más.

-¿Entonces por qué me mentiste?

-Porque sabía que te enojarías, justo como está pasando ahora.

-Eres una mentirosa.

Menuda forma de terminar la semana. Ahora Anthony se marchaba furioso sin hacer caso a sus suplicas por hablar y arreglar las cosas.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad?

-Sí hermana Gray – una visita a la oficina de la directora no era la forma más linda de empezar su sábado, pero sabía que aquella entrevista sería crucial- que tengo dos periodos reprobados. Pero por favor hermana Gray, deme otra oportunidad.

-Necesitas más que una oportunidad, Candice. Si repruebas otro periodo, perderás el año escolar. - ¿Y decepcionar al abuelo Wiiliams? ¡Jamás! – Solo encuentro una opción.

-Lo que sea, hermana Gray. ¡Le juro que pondré todos de mi parte para aprobar las materias!

-No debes de prometérmelo a mí, Candy, sino a ti misma. La hermana Circe imparte clases de regularización para alumnos con tus problemas. El único inconveniente, sería el horario, ya que eso no te exime de tus demás obligaciones en tus clases y conmigo.

-No me importa si es a media noche, ahí estaré. Gracias, por la oportunidad, hermana Gray.

-No quiero tu gratitud, quiero ver resultados. Ahora, necesito que ordenes los libros de mi biblioteca personal por orden alfabético – señaló el pequeño acceso contiguo a la oficina principal – y sacudirle el polvo de una buena vez – un violento golpeteo en la puerta las interrumpió- ¿Quién se atreve a tocar de esa manera?

-Yo iré, hermana Gray – pero al abrir la puerta quedó petrificada, la pintura que colgaba en el recibidor principal del castillo había cobrado vida. El Duque Richard Grandchester se encontraba frente a ella y su mirada era por lo menos veinte veces más intimidante que en el retrato.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Se quitó de su camino por temor a ser embestida de la furiosa estampida que representaba su ser.

-¡Tráeme a mi hijo! ¡Ahora!

¿Quién era ese hombre y qué poder influía ahí, para lograr que la hermana Gray, ama y señora del distinguido colegio San Pablo, se levantara de inmediato a cumplir con sus órdenes?- ¡Tú, niña! – Gritó cuando ella intentaba abandonar la habitación - ¡Niña!- resultaba evidente que se dirigía ella - ¡Sírveme un whiskey!- Candy no portaba el uniforme de la escuela, todo lo contrario, esa mañana había decidido lucir el atuendo más cómodo que sus funciones requerían. Seguramente el Duque la había confundido con algún personal de apoyo, finalmente ella fue quien le abrió la puerta, ¿una asistente? ¿Personal de limpieza? Cualquier profesión, menos alumna de ese colegio.

No tenía ganas de desmentirlo

Se bebió el contenido del trago de un solo sorbo y estampó el vaso contra la mesa. Exigiendo un segundo trago. Ella se lo serviría, ¿qué más podía hacer? El segundo trago le duró un poco más. Después de servírselo, Candy pegó su espalda a la pared y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse con dirección a la puerta principal de la oficina de la directora que daba al pasillo. Creía lograr pasar desapercibida, ya que el Duque se encontraba con la vista pérdida en la ventana, aunque  
Candy dudaba que estuviese contemplando los jardines, el aliento que exhalaba furioso en cada resoplido empañaba los cristales.

Su mano ya se encontraba acariciando el pomo de la puerta, cuando Terry la abrió desde el exterior.

-¿Candy?

No tuvo tiempo de asimilar la sorpresa de verla ahí, su padre le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, para de inmediato tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y azotarlo contra la pared.

– ¿Fuiste a verla? – Candy se había llevado las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de horror que le generó tan violenta escena - ¿Viajaste a América a mis espaldas para ir a verla?

Terry torció los ojos por toda respuesta.

– ¡Contéstame! – y acompañó dicha exigencia con una fuerte bofetada que le dio de lleno en el rostro a Terry, pero el agredido pareció ni siquiera inmutarse.

Aquello era demasiado horrible para soportar, deseaba tanto huir pero Terry y su padre obstruían la puerta. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue correr a esconderse en el pequeño acceso que conformaba la biblioteca de la directora, con fortuna, el Duque creería que ella había salido del lugar. A pesar de haber cerrado la puerta, los gritos de la "conversación" que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado, se colaban con total claridad. ¿De qué viaje hablaba el Duque y a quién habría visto Terry que generaba en su padre semejante molestia?

–Si estás aquí armando semejante alboroto es porque ya confirmaste que hice ese viaje, resulta absurdo y una completa pérdida de tiempo contestar tú pregunta.

– ¿Hasta cuándo, Terrence? ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de desafiarme? ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por visitar a una mujer que desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada te despreció porque significabas un tropiezo en su carrera? - ¡Por Dios! ¡Terry había ido a visitar a su madre! Viajó hasta a América y entonces…esa noche, en el barco, cuando ella lo confundió con Anthony, creyó, creyó ver que estaba llorando.- Pero, cuéntame, ¿con qué sarta de mentiras trató de manipularte esta vez?

La vergüenza original que sentía por estar escuchando una conversación ajena con el oído pegado a la puerta, había desaparecido siendo sustituida por la intriga de saber qué había ocurrido en esa visita, ¿qué había salido mal? Tan mal como para que Terry rompiera la fotografía de su madre en mil pedazos.

–No… no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar.

– ¿No "tuvieron" mucho tiempo para conversar? ¿Quieres decir que ella ni siquiera se dignó a recibirte? ¡Claro! Debiste haber llegado en mal momento, seguramente estaba estrenando nuevo amante o en alguna de sus orgías con sus depravados compañeros de teatro.

– ¡No hables así de mi madre!

– ¡Hablo de ella como se me da la gana, porque la conozco! Sé la clase de mujer que es, lo que me parece increíble es que en todo este tiempo tú no te hayas dado cuenta. ¿Eres estúpido o simplemente no lo quieres ver?

–Tal vez soy estúpido por quererla, a pesar de todo. Justo como te pasó a ti cuando te enamoraste de ella.

– ¿Enamorarme?, no seas absurdo y deja de leer esa basura que tu madre vomita arriba de los escenarios. Era una mujer de fácil acceso, muy bella, no lo niego, deseable. Creyó que embarazándose lograría ser tomada en serio, pero cuando comprendió que un noble como yo jamás podría emparentarse con una vedette como ella, dejaste de ser su gran oportunidad para convertirte en un estorbo. No le importó lo que fuera de ti, siempre y cuando estuvieras lejos de ella. Esa es la verdad y lo sabes, ¿qué más buscas?

– Esa es ¡tú verdad! Quiero conocer la de ella.

–No veo cómo podrás hacerlo, dado que Eleonor ni siquiera se digna a recibirte. Por mi parte no pienso patrocinar más viajes absurdos e infructíferos. No volveré a otorgarte tu asignación mensual hasta que cambies tu actitud.

-Sobreviviré, como he hecho la otra docena de veces en las que has tratado de implementar dicho castigo. Al final siempre eres tú quien me la vuelve a dar porque te avergüenza que tu hijo ande vistiendo harapos o ni siquiera sea capaz de pagar su propia cerveza.

– Vergüenza me das, todos los días. Debí haber escuchado a tu madre, debí dejarme convencer de que te abortara como ella quería, nos habrías evitado tantos problemas a los dos.

–Nunca es demasiado tarde para tener un primogénito muerto.

El ruido de la puerta al ser azotada y en tintineo de cristales chocando entre sí. Pero nada más. Ninguna voz que le diera algún indicio de la identidad del hombre que se había marchado o de quién continuaba todavía en la oficina. Le daba pánico imaginar que el Duque siguiera ahí, si era capaz de tratar de esa forma tan terrible a su propio hijo, ¿qué le haría a una perfecta desconocida que se había atrevido a escuchar uno de los secretos más vergonzoso de la familia Gandchester? Ahora comprendía el "sano" temor que el chofer de la familia sentía por su patrón.

Abrió la puerta apenas un par de centímetros, teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Colocó su ojo izquierdo en aquel pequeño espacio y entonces pudo verlo. Terry estaba sentado en la silla de la hermana Gray bebiendo del mismo whiskey que su padre le pidiera a ella un par de minutos antes. Se parecían tanto. El mismo porte, la misma mirada que sacaba chispas, la misma forma de sostener el vaso, tenso, con odio.

–Terry. – Se animó a pronunciar su nombre en un tono solo un poco más alto que un susurro. Por la expresión en su rostro, Terry se había olvidado por completo de que ella estaba ahí, y ahora se sentía doblemente avergonzado - ¡No tienes que pedírmelo! O amenazarme. – Se adelantó a sus posibles reacciones.- No diré a nadie una sola palabra de lo que escuché, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Candy, el otro día yo…

-No te preocupes. Cuando estamos enojados, decimos cosas de las cuales después nos arrepentimos, igual que hizo tu padre. Estoy segura de que tu él no…

-¡Mi padre! A mi padre solo le place joderme la vida. Por lo menos Eleonor prefirió hacerse la desentendida desde el principio, pero él, él quiere tenerme a su lado, ¡no! Debajo de él. Para controlarme y quebrar mi voluntad. ¡No le voy a dar el maldito gusto!

Su grito la asustó. Pero verlo dirigirse a paso firme con dirección a la puerta le aterrorizó. Terry estaba fuera de sí y ella sentía temor, pero no de él, por él.

–Quítate de mi camino Candy.

–Terry no, - lo tomó por ambos brazos, estaba tenso, temblaba -escúchame. Lo que dijo tu padre, es terrible –con su mano le giró el rostro obligándolo a que la mirara -. Pero estoy segura de que no es cierto, solo está molesto. Él nunca podría desear que…

– ¿Qué esté muerto? Candy, ¡soy la vergüenza de mis padres! –Sus ojos estaban acuosos, las lágrimas le quemaban-. Para mi madre un error en su carrera actoral y para mi padre un manchón en su vida aristócrata. Para mi madrastra el pago que tiene que seguir sufriendo por adquirir un título nobiliario y para mis medios hermanos soy un perfecto desconocido. Yo nunca debí de haber existido, Candy.

¡Terry, Terry! No hizo caso a sus súplicas. Se perdió en el largo pasillo que inconvenientemente comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes. Todos murmuraban y después de ver a Terry dirigían la mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina de la directora, donde Candy estaba parada.

-¿Ahora ocupas la oficina de la hermana Gray para ofrecértele a Terry?

-Hoy no Eliza, por favor. – Annie y Patty miraban asustadas, lo que temían, se convertiría en un férreo enfrentamiento entre Candy y Eliza.

-¡Eres una maldita mustia! – Eliza estaba furiosa - ¡Una ofrecida! Dices amar a Anthony pero buscas la menor oportunidad para verte a solas con Terry. Cuando la hermana Gray se entere…

-Yo estaba en la oficina por orden de la hermana, si tienes algún problema con sus indicaciones, deberás reclamarle a ella, no a mí.

-Te crees muy lista. ¡Aléjate de Terry, él es mismo! O juro por Dios que haré que te expulsen de esta escuela, aunque, probablemente te saquen antes por estúpida.

-¿Qué pasó, Candy? –Preguntó Annie - ¿Por qué Eliza luce como si quisiera estrangularte?

-Lo de siempre – suspiró – estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el peor momento. – Les relató una versión muy resumida de lo ocurrido, ocultando la espantosa pelea que protagonizaron padre e hijo.

-Cuando Anthony se entere, se pondrá furioso. – Comentó Patty cuando Candy terminó su relato.

-Para saberlo tendría que hablar con él, y no parece tener intenciones de volver a dirigirme la palabra.

Pasó la tarde en vilo, encerrada en su habitación. ¿Salir al patio central y enfrentarse a Anthony y un nuevo reclamo? No le apetecía. Trataba de estudiar, pero cada tres segundos su vista se perdía con la ventana, vigilando, deseando, que el inquilino de la habitación 101 del bloque de los chicos regresara.

Nada. Ni una sola señal. Así pasaron horas, hasta que el sueño le ganó a su deseo de velar.

El ruido la despertó. Sonaba como una gran explosión, un estallido. Era Terry, estrellándose contra el mundo.

Salió hasta el balcón para observar mejor qué pasaba. Luz en su cuarto, sombra, su sombra y la de los objetos que volaban por los aires hasta volverse añicos al estrellarse contra las paredes. Jaló las cortinas hasta volverlas girones. Quería acabar con todo.

Algunas de las luces de las habitaciones continúas a la de Terry también se encendieron. La de los hermanos Corndwall, la de Anthony y Neal. Algunos chicos salieron a sus balcones a gritarle que parara con sus locuras y los dejara dormir. "Otra borrachera más", especulaban sin imaginar que el chico de esa habitación estaba roto por dentro.

El caos duró otro par de minutos, pero a Candy le pareció eterno. Después, absoluto silencio. El resto de las habitaciones regresaron a la normalidad, y sus inquilinos, de vuelta a sus dulces sueños. Pero aquel silencio la inquietaba todavía más que al alboroto anterior. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué pensaba? Sin tan solo pudiera estar segura de que él estaba bien, si tan solo se asomara a su balcón y ella pudiera verlo, saludarlo tal vez. Expresarle en un pequeño gesto, que ella estaba ahí, que lo entendía y lo apoyaría si así lo necesitaba.

Pero Terry nunca salió, en su cuarto, solo oscuridad. Ella no podía hacer nada, ¿verdad? Nada más que esperar. Esperar a mañana, encontraría la forma de verlo. De distraerlo. Le diría que ella lo comprendía, porque ella sabía lo que era estar sola, ser rechazada. Lo convencería de que aún queda gente buena en este mundo, le llevaría a rastras a ayudar en el orfanato, eso lo animaría. ¡No!, mejor aún, lo llevaría a ver a Albert. Él era el único que podría hacerlo entrar en razón, su único amigo.

"Mañana", repetía una y otra vez tratando que la esperanza de aquella palabra la tranquilizara. "Mañana", ¿y si mañana era demasiado tarde? Se colocó el salto de cama lo más rápido que pudo antes de su mente racional tuviera tiempo de gritarle que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una completa locura.

– ¿Terry? ¡Auch!– Al entrar a su habitación, su pie desnudo encontró un vidrio roto en el piso. Sangró. Su intento de pasar de incógnito por el cuarto de Terry parecía venirse abajo desde el primer momento. Llegar hasta su alcoba fue relativamente sencillo. Las altas ramas de los árboles que crecían en el jardín que separaba el edificio de los dormitorios femeninos de los masculinos, le proveyeron una especie de puente entre su habitación y la de Terry. Amaba trepar árboles, y mientras atravesaba entre ramas y hojas, aún consiente que probablemente la expulsarían por lo que estaba haciendo, pensaba que no se había divertido tanto en ese colegio como hasta ahora. -¿Terry? – Volvió a llamarlo sin obtener respuesta. Tal vez había vuelto a salir, tanto arriesgarse para nada, ¿sería aquello una buena señal?

Una sombra se movió en la esquina de la habitación. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro y a sus ojos les había costado demasiado acostumbrarse a tal oscuridad. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la pared más lejana de la habitación. Sostenía un objeto frente a su rostro, con la vista perdida en él, pero Candy no podía identificar qué era lo que cautivaba tanto la atención de Terry.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Avanzó con pasos temerosos hacia él, desconocía cuál sería su reacción por verla ahí.- Lamento haber venido así a tu habitación, pero quería saber si te encontrabas bien. Si necesitas…– pero al identificar que el objeto que sostenía muy cerca de su rostro era un arma, no pudo continuar hablando.

–Llegas en un mal momento, Candy. Me encuentro muy ocupado.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

–Terry, aleja eso de tu rostro, por favor.

–Vete, Candy. Solo vete. Te lo ruego.

–No me voy a ir, -avanzó un par de pasos temerosa, pero no de él, por él -no hasta que desistas de lo que sea que estés pensando hacer. Terry tú no puedes…

-¿Por qué no? – El tono de su voz reflejaba una desesperanza total, y algo peor, resignación -. A nadie le extrañaría mi final. Alcohólico, pendenciero, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que en alguna pelea en esos bares de mala muerte, alguien me clavara una navaja o pusiera una bala en medio de mis ojos. Prefiero hacerlo yo, y así sentir que al menos por una vez, tuve control sobre mi vida, aunque sea en mi muerte.

-Terry, sé que estás alterado – recorrió la distancia que los separaba hasta caer de rodillas al lado suyo, tenía miedo de colocar sus manos sobre las de él, quería que sintiera su calor, y su apoyo. Pero temía que el gesto fuese demasiado atrevido como para asustarlo y ocasionar una desgracia. Al final optó por colocar su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Terry y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo a una velocidad demencial. Olía a alcohol, mucho. Pero contrario a lo que cualquier pudiese pensar, Terry parecía saber exactamente lo qué estaba haciendo, su juicio no estaba nublado por el alcohol, a lo mucho, buscaba que le diera el suficiente valor para ponerle fin a su terrible situación– pero por más difícil que sea la relación con tu padre, y aunque estés alejado tu madre, créeme, ellos no soportarían el dolor de perderte.

–Te equivocas, Candy. Sería un gran alivio para ambos. El Duque tiene razón, ¡carajo, tiene la maldita razón! Si yo no hubiese nacido les habría ahorrado muchos problemas a él y a ella. Y si ahora muero, esos problemas morirán conmigo. Mi padre dejará de preocuparse porque mi burdo comportamiento ensucie el apellido Grandchester. Eleonor podrá dormir tranquila sin el temor de que alguien descubra su vergonzoso secreto, yo. Mi madrastra dejará de sufrir su penitencia por haberse casado por un noble y finalmente será su hijo mayor, el "legítimo" quien acceda al título noble.

¡Un final feliz para todos! ¿No lo crees? Nadie me extrañará, dado que no existe una sola persona sobre la faz de la tierra que me quiera.

–Yo te quiero – la confesión a él lo tomó por sorpresa, aún en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, Candy pudo notar que la expresión de Terry era de completo asombro, mientras que Candy no dejaba de pensar que aquellas palabras le habían brotado directamente del alma, sin el menor esfuerzo – y si te haces daño yo…

– ¡No, no, no por favor! ¡Candy, no me digas eso en estos momentos!- Se limpiaba furioso, con el dorso de su mano izquierda, las lágrimas que continuaba derramando sin poderlo frenar. En la mano derecha, aquella maldita arma seguía balanceándose peligrosamente–. ¡Solo dices lo que crees que quiero escuchar, por simple lástima! ¡No sigas, Candy, por favor vete!

– ¡TE QUIERO! – Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, impregnando firmeza en sus palabras y su agarre, manteniendo la esperanza de que eso lograra sacarlo de su estupor- ¡Y prueba de ello es que estoy aquí y no me pienso ir hasta convencerte de que desistas de esta locura! Y si no puedo hacerlo, gritaré y llamaré a quien sea que logre detenerte. No me importa quien se entere de que estoy en tu habitación o que me expulsen de este horrible colegio. No dejaré que te lastimes, ¡porque te quiero!

-Dame eso – logró quitarle la pistola de su mano, Terry no opuso mucha resistencia – y quiébrate, que yo estaré aquí para sostenerte.

Se quebró. Asió con fuerza la espalda de Candy mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho. Candy sabía que él no deseaba que lo viera llorar, pero la tela de su camisón se había humedecido por las lágrimas que Terry llevaba almacenando en su alma por muchos, muchos años. Los minutos pasaron, tal vez horas, no podía estar segura. Terry estaba exhausto, física y emocionalmente, pero su rostro reflejaba paz.

Recargó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Candy, con el rostro vuelto al techo de su habitación. Ella comenzó a acariciarle su largo y oscuro cabello, y entre cada caricia, las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

–Hay cosas que no concuerdan. –Exhaló un largo suspiro-. Mi padre dice que mi madre me rechazó desde que se supo embarazada de mí, pero yo tengo recuerdos con ella, tengo recuerdo de los tres, juntos. Estoy hablando de años. Eleonor era, cercana, amorosa, no el tipo de madre que parezca desesperada por deshacerse de su hijo. Pero entonces algo pasó, y terminé en Londres, bajo la tutela de la nueva esposa de mi padre, quien no tomó muy bien el descubrir que mientras ella esperaba dar a luz a quien consideraba sería el primogénito del Duque, mi padre había tenido un hijo con una actriz americana. Me odió desde el primer día.

–Tienes que saber qué ocurrió, Terry, no puedes seguir atormentándote con suposiciones. Tú mismo lo dijiste, solo conoces la versión de tu padre, pero no la de tu madre. Debes hablar con ella.

–Eso intenté. Hace medio año me envío la fotografía que descubriste. Nunca le contesté, pero tampoco tuve el valor de romperla, lucía tan hermosa. Además, tenía su dirección, así que decidí conservarla. Cuando supe que mi padre había manipulado las cosas para que yo permaneciera otro año en este colegio, me enfadé. Tardé meses en decidirme pero al final me armé de valor y viajé a América con la esperanza de hablar con ella, de finalmente saber qué ocurrió y, si las cosas se daban, tal vez ya no tendría que volver a Londres nunca más.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Llegué a su casa cerca de media noche, sin avisarle. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, pero también pánico. Había mucha gente que la acompañaba, gente del teatro. Estaban firmando un contrato o algo parecido, para ella era "inoportuno" tenerme ahí, me suplicó que me fuera, que pasara la noche en un hotel cercano y al día siguiente ella me buscaría. Monté en cólera ante semejante recibimiento y comprendí que hacía mucho tiempo ella me había sacado de su vida y ya no tenía cabida de vuelta. Me marché, ella trató de decir algo, pero, la rabia me tenía trastornado. Regresé al puerto, abordé el primer barco con destino a Londres y entonces…

– ¿Entonces qué? – se levantó hasta quedar frente a ella.

– Te conocí. –Hundió sus manos en su espesa cabellera rubia-. Te conocí, Candy. Y quiero pensar que todo lo demás valió la pena, si me llevó a conocerte.

Se quedó dormido poco antes del amanecer. Candy tuvo mucho cuidado en separarse de su abrazo, aquel tibio y confortable abrazo que también a ella le brindaba paz; no quería despertarlo. Volver a su habitación utilizando las ramas de los árboles parecía demasiado arriesgado, una atmósfera de absoluto silencio reinaba en el lugar, temía que algún inquilino de los dormitorios continuos ya estuviese despierto, o por lo menos, con el sueño suficientemente ligero como para que el ruido generado por ella al pisar las ramas lo hiciera asomarse al exterior y la descubrieran.

"Las horas en las que menos atención prestan son las más cercanas al amanecer", recordó la plática que sostuvo con Terry semanas antes, cuándo lo interrogó respecto a cómo era que él lograba salir y regresar a la escuela a placer; "las hermanas que hacen vigía la noche anterior ya tienen demasiado sueño y las que les toca reemplazarlas aún no despiertan del todo, piensan que lo peor ya pasó y puedes andar inmunemente por los pasillos del colegio". Tomó su consejo confiando en la sabiduría que le generaba su experiencia como el alumno que poseía el record de haberse escapado más veces del colegio. Simplemente abrió la puerta de la habitación 101 del bloque de los chicos y comenzó a caminar, con pasos cautelosos, pero tan rápido como la situación se lo permitía.

Con cada paso se sentía más cerca de la victoria, por lo menos ahora nadie podía asegurar a ciencia cierta de qué habitación venía. ¿Le creerían si alegaba sufrir episodios de sonambulismo? Tendría que probar su teoría con la religiosa que custodiaba la puerta de salida del edificio, que tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Era el fin, sin duda, o eso fue lo que creyó al principio. Debido a la incómoda posición en la mujer había quedado dormida, con la cabeza recargada en la pared posterior en un ángulo bastante extraño que seguramente le provocaría un severo dolor de cuello, los párpados de la religiosa estaban abiertos, dando la impresión inicial de que la guardiana cumplía con sus funciones a cabalidad, pero los fuertes ronquidos que se escuchaban a varios metros de distancia, revelaban que su espíritu de servicio y responsabilidad, había sido consumido por el sueño y el cansancio.

Pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta, agradeciendo su suerte porque la hermana no le hubiera echado llave, solo lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara por ella y la cerró de inmediato. Bajó de un salto el conjunto de escalones y se ocultó entre los arbustos. La puerta se abrió. La hermana vigía salió a escudriñar el jardín con la mirada, estaba segura de haber escuchado el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, o tal vez todo había sido parte de un mal sueño.

Por lo menos ya estaba fuera del edificio que albergaba el dormitorio de los chicos, todavía corría el peligro de ser descubierta, pero a cada paso que daba, la gravedad del posible castigo disminuía. La hermana encargada de realizar la guardia nocturna en el dormitorio de las chicas estaba de pie en la puerta principal, miraba desesperada de un lado a otro, ¿y si había ido a su habitación y descubierto que ella no estaba? ¿La estaba esperando? ¿Desde cuándo? Trataba de hilar en su mente una excusa que sonora medianamente convincente, cuando descubrió a quien la religiosa esperaba era a su reemplazo. Al divisarla a la distancia, recorrió el camino hasta alcanzar a su compañera y ambas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Ese par de minutos que la puerta del dormitorio había quedado sin vigilancia, fueron suficiente para que Candy entrara y subiera corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Aquello era increíble. Había llegado propio pie y sin utilizar ningún atajo hasta su dormitorio, y lo mejor de todo, sin ser descubierta. Se tumbó sobre su cama aliviada, deseosa de tomar un merecido descanso de aquella terrible noche y tenso amanecer. Acaba de cerrar los ojos, cuando escuchó las campanas que llamaban a misa.

Parecía un muerto viviente, arrastraba sus pies con pesadez. Escuchaba que Paty y Annie le comentaban algo referente a las burlas que Eliza diseminaba en el desayuno, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Candy apenas y podía concentrarse en que la cuchara recorriera el camino hasta su boca sin derramar el contenido de su desayuno, y evitar que el cansancio la hiciera hundir su rostro en el plato de avena.

Lo que menos se le apetecía en semejantes condiciones era soportar la tortura de un engorroso sermón que incitara al dormitar, pero deseaba verlo. Era absurdo, estaba consciente de ello, Terry nunca se presentaba a misa si no era por molestar o generar un escándalo, pero ella necesitaba verlo y estar segura de que aquellos horrendos y fatídicos pensamientos de la noche anterior habían desaparecido, y aplacado sus demonios.

Un solitario narciso atado a la puerta de la iglesia le dio la respuesta.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la misa, sobre algo relacionado con el respeto a los padres y cosas parecidas que no lograron captar su atención, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en el pobre niño, arrancado de los brazos de su madre, o abandonado, la verdad absoluta seguía siendo un misterio, para ser impuesto a la fuerza en una familia que no lo deseaba, que lo despreciaba y que lo señalaba como principal causante de todos sus problemas. Ya antes Candy se había cuestionado, incluso llegado a comparar, el dolor de las terribles infancias que ella y Terry habían vivido y cómo dichas experiencias los marcaron para siempre. Ella, aferrándose a la idea de que tiempos mejores vendrían, y que la felicidad, era un decisión que dependía de cada quien, sin importar las adversidades.

Terry por su parte, optó por refugiarse en los caminos del odio, el rencor y la autodestrucción. Tratando de adormecer los dolores de su alma con cigarrillos y alcohol. Sabiendo perfectamente quién era su madre, pero sin poderlo decir, o siquiera, estar con ella. Poseedor de arcas llenas de riquezas, pero el corazón vacío.

Infancias distintas, almas que se reconocían.

– ¿Lo has visto hoy? – preguntó Albert cuando Candy terminó de relatarle los horribles acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Apenas el padre mencionó que la misa había acabado, Candy salió disparada del recinto. Creyó ver que Anthony intentaba hablarle, pero no se detuvo a averiguarlo. Corrió hasta el zoológico Blue River, a hablar con quien el mismo Terry llamara, su único amigo.

–No. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo aquí, contigo.

–Iré a buscarlo a los bares que solemos frecuentar, porque no se me ocurre otro lugar dónde pueda estar. –Albert frotaba su barbilla, lucía genuinamente preocupado-. Solo espero y ruego a Dios que no haya ido a buscar a su padre.

–Tal vez sea bueno para él, para ambos hablar si logran hablar.

–Candy, hay mucho de ésta historia que desconoces. Su padre siempre lo ha maltratado física y psicológicamente, ¿te parece poco lo que le dijo? Desear que no hubiese nacido es algo que no le dices ni a tu peor enemigo, mucho menos, a tu primogénito. En estos momentos Terry está muy alterado, un nuevo enfrentamiento podría hacerlo flaquear otra vez. Hiciste muy bien en no haberlo dejado solo anoche, Candy. Probablemente estaríamos viviendo una auténtica desgracia en estos momentos de no haberlo hecho, te lo agradezco, de corazón. Sabes que aprecio a Terry profundamente, pero creo te arriesgaste demasiado por ayudarlo, pudieron haberte expulsado, por decir poco.

Pero no te importó. Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

–Albert ya te lo dije, ¡Terry estaba muy mal! ¡Tenía un arma apostada en su frente!

– ¿Lo quieres, verdad?


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

– Candy, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Es algo que he notado desde hace algún tiempo, algo que se les escapa de la mirada, a ambos. Algo difícil de negar.

Candy guardaba silencio, fingiendo estar muy interesada en mirar cada uno de las grietas de la vieja taza en la que Albert le ofreciera té. No quería verlo, y encontrarse frente a frente con esa mirada, que parecía ser capaz leerte la mente, y el alma.

-Creí que se trataba solo de un, "deslumbre juvenil" –prosiguió sin esperar su respuesta -. Terry es un chico muy apuesto, con una personalidad magnética que en ocasiones genera desconcierto. Y tú, eres una auténtica belleza, -le acomodó un rizo rubio que se negaba a permanecer dentro del listón que sostenía una de sus coletas- tu dulzura y espontaneidad llaman la atención de cualquiera. Parecía lógico que se "deslumbraran" el uno al otro.

Pero lo que vivieron anoche, va más allá de una simple atracción. Terry no confía en nadie, tiene sus razones para hacerlo, mucho menos suele abrirse o comentar cuestiones tan personales. Pero contigo, mostró su verdadera alma.

Y tú, arriesgas todo, y sabes que no me refiero solo a la escuela, por protegerlo de sí mismo. Si eso no es amor, Candy, entonces yo soy un pobre tonto, que no sabe absolutamente nada de la vida.

– ¡Sí, Albert, lo quiero!- Ese grito ya no podía ser guardado en su alma por más tiempo o iba a estallar. Albert tenía razón, ese amor, era demasiado difícil de negar-. ¡Y eso es algo que me está matando! Soy una persona terrible por…

– ¿Por enamorarte? ¿Por querer a un chico que es evidente que también tiene sentimientos hacia ti?

– ¡Porque yo ya di mi palabra, Albert! – Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, lágrimas de culpa e impotencia-. ¡Le debo a Anthony mi fidelidad de acción y de pensamiento!

– ¡Te debes tu fidelidad a ti misma! ¡Te enamoraste Candy, no es ningún pecado! Primero debes de estar bien tú, y después puedes preocuparte por los demás.

-No puedo Albert, no debo – se envolvió en su abrazo, sabía que solo en medio de aquel amplio pecho podía encontrar paz. Hubiese preferido que Albert la regañara, que le exigiera parar de inmediato con esa situación, por lo menos una mirada de desaprobación. Pero él la comprendía y no deseaba verla sufrir.

-¿Prométeme una cosa, quieres? – Tomó su cabeza en medio entre sus manos y la giró con suavidad hacia él. Era tan alto, y tan fuerte, que le inspiraba seguridad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que serás honesta.

-Lo sé Albert, sé que debería contarle a Anthony todo esto, pero temo su reacción y que llegue a odiarme.

-No me refiero a él. Prométeme, que serás honesta contigo misma. Con los que sientes, y con lo que quieres. Lo demás, partirá de ahí.

No podía evitar sentirse frustrada. Esperó a que Albert hiciera su ronda por los bares que él y Terry solían frecuentar, pero la búsqueda no arrojó resultados. Nada, ni rastro de Terry. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

No quiso que Albert la acompañara de vuelta al colegio, sabía que él seguiría insistiendo en que ella debía poner en claro sus sentimientos. Albert comprendió, como siempre lo hacía, que tal vez esa larga caminata en solitario la ayudara en la difícil tarea de descubrir qué era lo que en realidad sentía, y sobre todo, qué quería.

Por un lado estaba Anthony, el chico de sus sueños. Dulce, sensible, elegante. Siempre prudente, claro, hasta que Terry apareció en sus vidas trastornándolas y logró sacarlo de sus casillas en repetidas ocasiones. Habían vivido juntos una época muy importante, la transición de niños a adolescentes. De un amor infantil, idílico, inalcanzable. A uno real, tangible, una promesa de amor y la posibilidad de una vida juntos. ¿Qué tipo de vida? Una en la que Anthony se esforzaría día a día en hacerla feliz.

En el otro extremo, Terry. ¿Por dónde empezar? Vicioso, incitador, violento, altanero. Con nulo respeto por toda clase de autoridad y una evidente incapacidad para adaptarse a cualquier sistema social. Indecente, inmoral, esa historia de la institutriz rusa seguía provocándole escalofríos; no sabía que la aterraba más, que fuera cierta, o que solo se la hubiera dicho por fastidiar.

Una pésima influencia, y un verdadero peligro para todos, incluso para él mismo.

La irritaba, desestabilizaba y la metía en problemas todo el tiempo. Era grosero, burlón, engreído… y estaba roto por dentro. Con el alma hecha pedazos y la autoestima por los suelos. "Primero lo primero", pensó, "asegurarme de que él esté bien". ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Volver a ir a su habitación? ¿Y si esta vez no corría con tanta suerte?

-La directora la espera en su oficina – el velador de la puerta principal del colegio interrumpió sus pensamientos con ese extraño recibimiento – dijo que era urgente que fuera a verla.

Corrección, lo primero era conseguir que no la echaran de la escuela.

-¿Puedo pasar hermana Grey?

-Date prisa, te estaba esperando. ¡Y por el amor de Dios, Candice, deja de morderte las uñas! Temo decirte, que no nos has dejado otra opción.

Sabía que su suerte no podía ser tan buena, alguien la había visto, y ahora la hermana Grey le pediría que empacara sus cosas y se marchara para siempre. Cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo inevitable.

\- De diez a doce de la noche.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es el único horario que la hermana Circe tiene disponible para poderte asesorar con tus problemas académicos.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. - ¡Es perfecto, hermana Grey! – temía que si comenzaba a reír, levantara sospechas en la directora. Mordió con fuerza su labio tratando de ocultar el alivio que sentía por salir bien librada una vez más.

-Eso no te exime de tus otras responsabilidades conmigo, deberes escolares, ¡y por supuesto! No es justificación válida para asistir tarde a clases ni una sola vez, Candice.

-Lo sé, madre superiora, y créame, la agradezco profundamente esta nueva oportunidad que me da.

Aquello significaba aumentar sus responsabilidades y reducir considerablemente su tiempo, pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz. Solicitó a la hermana Gray permiso para no asistir a la cena, deseaba tener todo el material que la hermana Circe le había pedido listo para su primera asesoría. Debía enfocarse, en lo que era realmente importante. Entró a su habitación y arrojó sus zapatos sin mucho cuidado. Estaba tan cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, y con su nueva rutina escolar, podía suponer que las horas libres que le quedarían para dormir no serían suficientes de ahora en adelante. Tal vez era mejor idea levantarse más temprano y arreglar todas sus cosas, con la mente exhausta, no creía ser capaz de enfocarse en nada. Solo deseaba dormir, descansar y dejar de pensar un rato en toda aquella locura, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de encender la luz de su cuarto, iría directo a la cama. Comenzó a desabotonar su vestido, pero cuando estaba a punto de deshacerse de él, una voz la sorprendió.

–Temí que nunca regresaras.

– ¡Terry! – Volvió a colocarse el vestido sobre sus hombros que lucían desnudos y a abotonarlo tan rápido como los nervios que le generaban el hecho de que él estuviera en su habitación se lo permitían. Terry estaba sentado en el piso, a un lado de la cama de Candy, jugando con una pequeña y gastada muñeca de trapo que ella solía abrazar para dormir, recuerdo de una infancia que ahora parecía tan lejana.

– Lamento asustarte, no era mi intención. – Sonreía. Pero había algo extraño en su sonrisa, vergüenza o tristeza, o una cruel mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

-No es eso, es que… te busqué todo el día, Terry. Incluso fui a ver a Albert, con la esperanza de que tú estuvieras ahí. Me tenía muy preocupada el no saber nada de ti.

-Y supongo que ahora él está igual de preocupado – se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella – iré a verlo más tarde, para tranquilizarlo. Pero antes necesito hablar contigo. – Tomó aire, parecía necesitarlo mucho -. He venido a pedirte una disculpa, Candy. El espectáculo que protagonicé anoche fue: grotesco, patético y sobrado. Lamento mucho que lo hayas presenciado y que resultaras expuesta a terribles consecuencias, que por fortuna no llegaste a sufrir, solo porque yo no soy capaz de manejar mis propias emociones. En verdad lo siento. Y también quería decirte que, agradecería mucho, que lo ocurrido anoche, no lo comentaras con nadie, por favor.

–No tienes que pedírmelo, Terry, a mí no me interesa que nadie se entere de nada de lo ocurrido anoche en tu habitación, ni siquiera del hecho de que yo estuve ahí.

–Claro, por tu novio, - hizo una mueca de fastidio - lo olvidaba.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Lo sobrellevo.

– Me asustaste mucho, temí lo peor. Prométeme ¡por lo que más quieras!, que nunca, nunca más intentarás atentar contra tu vida.

–No te preocupes, Candy, apuesto que al final me hubiera faltado el valor para hacerlo.

–No creo que seas un hombre cobarde, Terry. Pero sí creo que la soledad es una pésima consejera.

– Lo sé. Tal vez por eso he cometido tantas estupideces, por aconsejarme en solitario. Bueno, me marcho, no quiero importunarte más. De nueva cuenta me disculpo y agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste. –Comenzó a caminar con dirección al balcón, la ventana estaba abierta como era costumbre de ella dejarla; Terry se encontraba a punto de pasar una pierna por el barandal para abandonar la habitación cuando pareció recordar algo importante-. ¡Ah! Y lo que dijiste anoche, no era necesario, sé que no es cierto. Aunque no puedo negar, que por un momento, me hizo sentir muy feliz.

-Tal vez para ti no era necesario, pero para mí sí.- Las primeras lágrimas ya habían caído, y de seguir hablando, temía no ser capaz de contener el llanto. Pero no podía parar, su voluntad siempre se veía debilitada cuando él estaba presente-. No sé de qué manera, ni en qué momento empecé a hacerlo. ¡Y por Dios, mucho menos entiendo el por qué! Solo sé que te quiero – su voz se quebraba – y que no debería sentir esto.

Avanzó demasiado rápido, todo aquello parecía irreal, como un sueño o una pesadilla. Estaba muy cerca de ella, le resultaba imposible soportar su presencia. Candy cerró los ojos, lo único que quería era que todo eso acabara, como fuera pero que acabara. Casi deseaba que alguien los descubriera, que la sacaran a rastras de ese colegio y escapar para siempre de él, de lo que provocaba en ella.

Pero no había forma de escapar. Terry le sostenía por el cuello con ambas manos, y besaba su rostro, centímetro a centímetro, sorbiendo las lágrimas que ella continuaba derramando.

–Yo te amo – Le susurró al oído. Dicha afirmación la hizo abrir los ojos, demasiado. No, no podía ser cierto. En cualquier momento Terry empezaría a reír, se trataba de una broma más. Pero al encontrarse con su mirada, supo que era una verdad que le brotaba del alma–. Te amo, y la única razón por la que me demoré tanto en decírtelo, fue porque… porque yo no sabía lo que era amar, Candy. Nunca nadie me explicó, nunca vi un ejemplo de cómo era el amor, el amor de verdad. No sabía cómo se sentía, y mucho menos cómo expresarlo. Pero esto que siento por ti, - tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Ella sentía su fuerte latir, acompasado con el suyo -va más allá del deseo o la necesidad de ti, porque estoy consciente de que te necesito, ¡Te necesito tanto! Pero aún sin tenerte, libre, para mí, y ante tan pocas probabilidades de que eso algún día suceda, nunca, nunca podría dejarte de amarte, Candy.

Te amo, Candy – colocó su frente sobre la de ella, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a balancearla en una suave y privada danza – sospechaba que tú también sentías algo por mí – ahora eran sus narices las que se rozaban – deseaba que tú también me quisieras. Anoche me lo demostraste de una forma tan intensa que no dejaba lugar a dudas; te preocupaste por mí más de lo que ninguna persona nunca lo había hecho. Supe que me querías. Pero ahora – pegó su cuerpo al de ella – escucharlo, ver brotar esas ansiadas palabras de tus labios, fue más dulce que en cualquiera de mis fantasías.

Ella no sabía qué decirle, o que hacer. Solo estaba consciente de que sus labios comenzaban a separarse, y que deseaba sentir los de él.

–Candy…– un leve susurro se coló a través de la ventana. Ruidos de ramas al moverse bajo el peso de un cuerpo– ¿Candy, estás ahí? – alguien trepaba hacia su balcón.

–¡Anthony!– el terror se apoderó de ella al reconocer la voz que la estaba llamando.

–Qué oportuno, esta conversación podría interesarle.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Comenzó a caminar con dirección al balcón. Quería ser él quién lo recibiera.

– ¡No! ¡Terry por favor te lo suplico! ¡Escóndete, y guarda silencio, te lo ruego!- "Parece no haber nadie", susurraba otra voz. Anthony no venía solo.

– Es tan fácil como decirle en este momento exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste a mí, ¡que me quieres! – "¡Candy!", gritó una tercera voz. ¡Por Dios, Stear y Archie lo acompañaban! Aquello podía terminar en una verdadera tragedia si no lograba convencerlo de que se escondiera.

– No, Terry, no es tan sencillo, ¡por favor, hazlo por mí! Te lo ruego. – De mala gana, obedeció, no le preocupaba el hecho de que Anthony se diera cuenta de su presencia, por el contrario, deseaba que así fuera, pero sabía que de provocar un escándalo, Candy no duraría ni cinco minutos más en ese colegio, la hermana Gray la expulsaría sin otorgarle la menor posibilidad de aclarar que en aquella situación ella no había tenido influencia alguna. Se recargó de espaldas en la pared que estaba junto al umbral del ventanal abierto que daba al balcón. Podría haber escogido otro lugar un poco menos expuesto, como encerrarse en el baño, pero Candy tenía la corazonada de que Terry quería escuchar cada palabra de lo que Anthony le dijera, y la respuesta que ella le diera. Por eso se adelantó a recibirlos, sin encender la luz, confiaba en que la oscuridad proveyera el camuflaje suficiente para ocultar la presencia de Terry. Se paró en el umbral del ventanal, con los brazos extendidos y las manos asiendo con fuerza cada una de las orillas, su única misión era impedir a toda costa que Anthony, Stear o Archie pusieran un pie dentro de su habitación, o que Terry saliera.

–Anthony, ¿qué haces aquí? Si alguien te ve…

-Por eso decidimos acompañarlo – agregó Archie sentándose en la orilla del balcón, enganchando las piernas para ayudar a Stear que presentaba serias dificultades para trepar hasta ahí – si algo sale mal, por lo menos el castigo será repartido entre los tres, y todos atestiguaremos que tú no tuviste absolutamente nada que ver.

-Insistí en que esto era muy arriesgado – Stear suspiraba aliviado por finalmente tener suelo firme bajo sus pies – no solo por arriesgarnos a un castigo, también a rompernos un par de huesos. Pero Archie tiene razón, no íbamos a dejar a Anthony solo en esto.

–Candy, ya no resisto estar así – trató de avanzar hacia ella, pero sin pensarlo, Candy extendió su mano derecha e una señal inequívoca que lo hizo detenerse. Dicho gesto no le agradó a Anthoy, pero Archie se percató de la molestia y prudentemente comentó.

-Hazle caso, Anthony. Si permanecemos aquí, técnicamente no estamos en su habitación.

-¡Date prisa Anthony! – Stear estaba sumamente nervioso- La cena casi termina, en cualquier momento los dormitorios empezaran a llenarse.

-De acuerdo, seré breve: lo siento mucho, Candy, y necesito que me perdones. La forma en la que te hablé el otro día fue completamente reprobable, nada justifica mi actuar. Pero, te ruego que me entiendas. ¡Ese tipo me desquicia! – Candy trataba de controlar el temblor que le provocaba, la caricia que Terry le proporcionaba en su mano izquierda, que tenía colocada en la pared detrás de la cual él se escondía -. Su forma de verte, de hablarte. El hecho de que no deja de acosarte y busca cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ti.

Pero ya lo entendí, mejor dicho, Stear y Archie me ayudaron a entenderlo, que el hecho de que yo no pueda controlarme y que ese tipo me haga perder los estribos, en un problema mío, no tuyo, y soy yo quien debo trabajar en ello. Solo, necesito que me digas, que todavía sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

La caricia de Terry se había convertido en un fuerte apretón de mano. Candy debía decir algo, ¿pero qué? Algo que diera a Anthony una respuesta que lo dejara tranquilo, pero no provocara que Terry enloqueciera y saliera de su precario escondite en cualquier momento. No se le ocurría absolutamente nada que satisficiera ambos requerimientos.

-Además- para su suerte Archie decidió intervenir – ya le hemos dicho a Anthony hasta el cansancio que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Una cosa es que el idiota de Grandchester te acose todo el tiempo, y otra ¡muy distinta! Es que tú hagas caso de sus insinuaciones. ¡Deberías estar loca para hacerlo! Dejando al lado la aristocracia, el tipo es una persona terrible y solo puede arrastrar al su mismo camino de perdición y degenera, a la ingenua chica que se le ocurra acercarse a él, y tú, Candy, eres mucho más lista que eso

-¡El del golpe en la cabeza fue Anthony, no lo olvides! – Bromeó Stear- es por eso que su juicio está nublado. Pero, Candy, ustedes saben que nosotros los queremos y no nos gusta verlos pelear, mucho menos por gente, que no vale la pena. Deseamos verlos juntos y en paz.

-¿Entonces, Candy? – Preguntó Anthony, dando un tímido paso hacia ella - ¿Todavía me quieres?

\- Sí Anthony, te quiero. – Se soltó de la mano de Terry y cerró la ventanal detrás suyo tan rápido como pudo -. Pero por favor, váyanse de aquí. Si alguien los ve, ME METERÍAN EN UN GRAN PROBLEMA- puso demasiado énfasis en las palabras tratando de que el mensaje fuera bien recibido por aquellos que estaban a la vista, y por quien permanecía en el anonimato- y estoy segura de que nadie quiere que eso pase.

-Tienes razón. Nos vamos. – Al despedirse, Anthony trató de colocarle un beso en los labios, Candy, adivinando sus intenciones, logró girar su rostro en el último instante logrando que aquel beso terminará en su mejilla derecha

-¡Tranquilo, galán! – Gritó Archie en medio de risas -. No abuses de tu suerte.

Anthony sonrió un tanto apenado, y con aquella sonrisa se perdió en la oscuridad de las ramas de los árboles, siendo seguido de inmediato por sus leales primos. Candy entró a su habitación y en un tiempo record logró poner seguro y bajar las cortinas del ventanal, antes de que la tomaran por el brazo y la obligaran a girar.

-¿Quieres decirme qué demonios fue todo eso?

-¡Terry, por favor, vete de aquí! No tengo fuerzas para seguir lidiando con esta situación. – Pero él no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin antes resolver la incógnita que le carcomía el alma.

-Acabas de decir que me quieres, ¿y ahora le dices lo mismo a él? ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-¡Esa es la verdad! – La maldita y cruda verdad. "Honesta. ¡Por favor, sé honesta! Con lo que quieres, y con lo que sientes. " Las palabras de Albert no dejaban de sonar en su mente. Y por más que el hecho que la avergonzara, por más que se odiara y reprochara por sentir eso, y sobre todo, por más que le doliera, a ella, y a él, esa era la verdad, amaba a ambos. –Amo a Anthony, él es mi novio y he prometido casarme con él.

En su rostro, Terry reflejaba el absoluto desconcierto, y el dolor que le causaba dicha confesión - ¿Lo que dijiste?- le costaba articular las palabras- ¿No significa nada?

-Lo que dije fue cierto, Terry. Surgió desde el fondo de mi corazón y aún contra mi sentido común. Dije que te quiero y es cierto – desconocía de dónde le salía el coraje y la determinación para decir esas palabras sin desfallecer, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo – por eso también dije que no sé en qué momento empecé a hacerlo y la verdad es que lo desconozco. Y sobre todo, lo más importante, dije que estoy consciente de que ¡no debería hacerlo!

-¿Eso qué significa, Candy?

-Significa que estoy consciente que no debería tener ningún sentimiento por ti, Terry. Y que haré todo lo posible, por extinguir éste inexplicable sentir.

-¡Candy, yo te amo!

-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso? Lo único que has hecho desde que nos conocimos es competir contra Anthony y molestarlo, yo, soy lo de menos, solo te interesa fastidiarlo.

-¡Candy, eso no es cierto!

-¡Tú mismo me lo repetiste infinidad de veces, Terry! ¿Ya se te olvidó cuando me dijiste que no era divertido tratar de seducirme si Anthony no estaba presente? Perdía la gracia. Y ahora, solo quieres divertirte diciéndole que "ganaste".

-Está bien, lo acepto, dije eso. Y también acepto que en su momento, era cierto. Pero no puedes negar que desde el primer momento en que te vi, me gustaste, demasiado y que desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Me enamoré, y tampoco estoy seguro de en qué momento fue, pero te amo Candy, y no serás capaz de convencerme ni convencerte a ti misma de lo contrario.

-Que te gusto, me queda claro. Tus constantes insinuaciones no dejan lugar a duda y tu interés es obvio, divertirte. Pero eso no es amor, Terry. El amor es apoyo, respeto, confianza y estar siempre el uno para el otro, incluso en las situaciones más adversas, justo lo que Anthony y yo tenemos. Ahora vete de aquí, en este preciso momento.

-Parece una relación de ensueño. Resulta un poco extraño que teniendo una relación tan "perfecta" te hayas enamorado de mí.

-Es extraño, lo sé. Pero es un sentimiento que me esforzaré porque desaparezca. Esto acaba hoy, y ahora.

-¿Dices que no puedes estar segura de mi amor, pero me niegas la oportunidad de demostrártelo?

-Así será mejor, Terry, para todos.

-Sabes perfectamente que podría hacer que te tragaras todas y cada una de tus palabras en este preciso momento- la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo con brusquedad hacia él- con besos y caricias que quebraran tu voluntad y te hicieran olvidar cualquier tipo de promesa. Pero eso no te convencería – sus labios casi rozaban los de ella. Candy odiaba reconocer que Terry tenía razón, temía que si la besaba, su voluntad se esfumara –. Y yo necesito que estés completamente segura, de que mi amor por ti, va más allá de una absurda competencia de egos varoniles. Así que, aunque me muera por besarte –mordía sus labios tratando de contener aquel inmenso deseo – no lo haré. Hasta lograr cambiar esa absurda idea que tienes en la mente, porque cuando eso pase, estoy seguro de que serás tú misma quien me pida que te bese.

Se alejó con dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije? – Se sentía furiosa y frustrada, aunque no podía identificar con exactitud el motivo de su enojo, solo sabía que su presencia, siempre la descontrolaba. - ¡Se acabó Terry, tú y yo nunca nos volveremos a ver!

-Por supuesto que te escuché, Candy. Y estoy muy consciente de que tú no piensas brindarme la oportunidad de volverte a ver. Pero no me preocupa en absoluto, siempre he sido capaz de crearme mis propias oportunidades. Nos veremos pronto, mi amor.

Colocó el seguro a la puerta en cuanto él se marchó. Nunca más volvería a dormir sin echarle seguro a la puerta o al ventanal, aunque dudaba que eso lo fuese a detener. ¿A qué se referiría con aquello de "crear sus propias oportunidades"? Presentía que pronto lo descubriría.

Podía imaginarlo, caminando por el corredor con ese aire de superioridad y aquella media sonrisa en su rostro que tanto la irritaba, sin la menor preocupación porque alguien lo fuese a descubrir, se sabía "superior" al resto de los mortales. ¡Por Dios, era tan irritante! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorar su decisión? ¿Basado en qué? "Basado en que él sabe que tú quieres volver a verlo", le contestó su voz interior, "en que lo amas y…" ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué era aquello más que sentía por él? ¿Eso que le provocaba su presencia? Esa fuerza magnética que la hacía querer estar muy cerca de él. Que había hecho que grabara cada detalle de su rostro en su memoria y con tan solo cerrar los ojos pudiera recrearlo a la perfección, de la misma forma que las sensaciones que habían dejado en sus labios aquel furtivo beso.

¿Deseo? Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué significaba eso, solo sabía que debía extinguir dicho "deseo".

Día pesado, como todos los que transcurrían en ese lugar. El mar de clases y deberes acumulándose, Eliza tratando de burlarse y humillar a la menor oportunidad, tener que ayudar a la hermana Gray en su oficina. Apenas y tuvo un par de minutos para ver a Anthony antes de tener que salir corriendo a alistarse para las asesorías nocturnas. Sentía que si continuaba a ese ritmo pronto iba a desfallecer, pero estaba decidida a mejorar sus calificaciones. La hermana Circe la esperaba con poco entusiasmo, se notaba cansada y nada emocionada por tener que dar clases extras a una alumna de bajo rendimiento hasta la media noche.

-Bien, Candy, comencemos – expresó un tanto resignada - ¿qué materia es la que te presenta mayor dificultad?

-Todas, hermana Circe - ¿para qué mentir?

-¿Todas? Dios mío, esto va a ser muy difícil. – La hermana Circe continuaba tocándose el rostro con expresión de hastío cuando una voz que provenía desde el umbral de la puerta la asustó.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde.

-¿Terrence? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Candy había estado a punto de preguntar lo mismo, pero al parecer la presencia de Terry causó el mismo desconcierto a ambas.

\- ¿No es evidente, hermana Circe? – Comenzó a caminar hasta estar frente a la religiosa, Candy permanecía en su pupitre observando toda la escena con los ojos muy abiertos-. He venido a las asesorías de clases.

-Tú no necesitas asesorías, Terrence.

-¿No? Hermana, estoy repitiendo el primer grado escolar cuando se supone que ya debería haber egresado, y todo porque "reprobé" los exámenes finales el año anterior.

-Terrence, todos sabemos que eso fue…

-¿Una vil mentira, hermana Circe? Por supuesto que lo fue, por lo que comprenderá que no estoy dispuesto a otorgarles la oportunidad de que vuelvan a asegurar dicha tontería. Asistiré a estas asesorías como prueba de que mi esfuerzo académico no puede ser el motivo por el cual me retengan aquí un año más.

-No puede ser así, Terrence, la hermana Gray podría molestarse conmigo si se entera de que tú estás aquí sin su autorización.

-¿Conoce a mi padre, hermana Circe? Supongo que sí, es el mayor benefactor de este colegio. Entiendo su sano temor hacia el carácter de la hermana Gray, pero créame, se lo digo yo que he sufrido cientos de veces las duras consecuencias de su enojo, la directora del plantel es como un tierno corderito comparado con la furia del Duque Grandchester, ¿se imagina usted cómo tomaría mi padre que en el colegio al cuál el realiza grandes donaciones todos los años se le niegue la ayuda académica a su hijo? – La hermana Circe comenzó a temblar, el miedo la invadía-. Pero yo no quiero perjudicarla, ni con la directora ni con él, así que usted deme las asesorías, y ambos guardaremos el secreto. Mejor dicho, los tres los haremos, ¿verdad, Candy? –Candy guardó silencio, ella no podía impedirle que asistiera, pero comentarlo con alguien, solo le acarrearía problemas- ¿Ve hermana Circe? ¡Eso es compañerismo! Entonces, ¿comenzamos?

Tomó una silla y la arrastró hasta el mismo escritorio donde Candy estaba, a pesar de que había por lo menos otras diez mesas vacías. La hermana Circe meditó su situación un par de segundos y terminó por aceptar que no tenía otra alternativa, dijo que no había traído material suficiente para otro alumno y abandonó el lugar para ir a conseguirlos, amenazándolos con regresar de inmediato y que ellos debían guardar la compostura.

-Tú no necesitas estar aquí Terry- dijo Candy en un susurro aprovechando la ausencia de su profesora.

-Pero tú sí – sonreía, completamente complacido, por haberse salido otra vez con la suya – y yo pienso ayudarte. Te lo dije, Pecas, que iba a crear mis propias oportunidades.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

–Nunca seré capaz de recitar este poema en francés.- Estaba desesperada y completamente exhausta. Había transcurrido una semana de asesorías y Candy no notaba mejora alguna en sus habilidades académicas, únicamente eran sus deberes los que se habían incrementado. Se consolaba por el hecho de que las vacaciones decembrinas estaban muy, muy cerca. Y tanto alumnos, como profesores, parecían más interesados en que los días transcurrieran de prisa, que en el hecho de transmitir y asimilar conocimientos nuevos. Bastaba escuchar la forma en que la hermana Circe roncaba en esos momentos.

–No con tu marcado acento de chica de campo. – Terry estaba sentado, como lo hacía todas las noches, a su lado. Colocando su codo derecho sobre el escritorio, recargaba el rostro sobre su mano y lucía esa despampanante pero sumamente irritante sonrisa. Él había tenido mucho que ver con que la hermana Circe cayera en un profundo sueño. Terry llegó al salón acompañado de una botella de un fino (y poderoso) licor de jerez, tomado de la cava del castillo Grandchester. A la según copa, y con el cansancio acumulado de una semana interminable, la hermana Circe se hundió en un profundo y bastante sonoro sueño.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo mi acento campesino?

– Nada. Me encanta, es vibrante. – Esa capacidad suya de desviar cualquier tema hacia una poderosa insinuación.

– No es solo pronunciarlo, - trató de ignorar el rubor que subía a su rostro que le causaba la mirada intensa de Terry - nunca seré capaz de entenderlo.

–No se trata de entenderlo, - le arrancó la hoja de la mano - sino de sentirlo, interpretarlo. Si intentas traducir palabra por palabra de este poema, a un vocablo que conozcas, perderás gran parte de su esencia. Empecemos con algo sencillo – la hermana Circe roncaba – "Ces´t la vie"

–Bien… -Candy exhaló tratando de concentrar su mente- "Ces´t" es la contracción del verbo…

–No, no, no. Deja los libros de gramática por un momento. – Cerró el diccionario en el que Candy buscaba la traducción de la palabra - Siéntelo. El poema habla de una chica que ha sufrido infinidad de malas experiencias a lo largo de su vida, y tiene pocas posibilidades de encontrar un futuro más prometedor. Sabiendo todo esto, al final del texto comenta "Ces´t la vie". ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ces´t… - su cerebro trataba de hallar el significado de aquel poema, más allá de su traducción literal, como Terry le había sugerido- "Ser… ¿ser en la vida?"

-Esa traducción podría ser aceptable en otro contexto, pero recuerda, la chica ha vivido de todo, pero no se rinde porque sabe que…

-Que… ¿qué así es la vida?

-"Así es la vida", Pecas.

Partiendo desde esa perspectiva, el resto del poema se deslizó en su mente con mayor claridad. Era un poema en realidad hermoso, la protagonista decía que, a pesar de toda adversidad, ella estaba agradecida con la oportunidad de poder vivir un día más.

– ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en parecer un patán, Terry? –Era una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo dando vuelvas por su mente- No puedo imaginar la cantidad de energía que gastas todos los días en ser tosco y agresivo con todos los que te rodean. ¿Por qué no permites que los demás conozcan cómo eres realmente?

–Tal vez porque nunca me había interesado que nadie me conociera como soy realmente, hasta que te conocí a ti.- Le sonrió- Y a Albert. Pero debes de reconocer que es muy apuesto y nadie puede resistirse al encanto de esos hermosos ojos azules.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Sus descabelladas ocurrencias siempre la hacían reír, pero aquella honesta carcajada sacó de su pesado sueño a la hermana Circe.

–Candice, guarda silencio – ordenó la religiosa tratando de recuperar la compostura en su asiento- ¿qué hora, qué hora es?

-Hora de irnos, hermana Circe – contestó Terry – ha sido una clase muy provechosa, resolvió todas nuestras dudas. – Candy se esforzaba por contener la risa -. No se levante, hermana Circe – la religiosa tenía dificultades para sostener el equilibrio – ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros esta semana. No se preocupe, yo acompañaré a Candy hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, prometo comportarme, será otro más de nuestros secretos.

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba a lo largo de los corredores de aquel viejo colegio, aparte de eso, absoluto silencio. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban durmiendo amparados en la tranquilidad de sus habitaciones. Candy no dejaba de pensar en que Terry podía estar haciendo lo mismo, o de fiesta si así lo prefería. Pero estaba ahí, con ella, por ella, solo para ella.

-Gracias, por todo. Sé que a ti no te hacen falta esas asesorías, eres tan listo como engreído – dicha observación le arrancó una sonrisa – y solo quería decirte que, aunque agradezco tu ayuda, no tienes que hacerlo más. Podrías encontrar por lo menos diez cosas mejores que hacer, que ayudar al caso perdido de este colegio.

-¡Oye! – La tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar – deberías ser menos dura contigo misma, y tratar de confiar un poco más en ti.

-¿Confiar en mí?

-Cuando sientas que nadie más confía en ti, tú única opción, es empezar a hacerlo tú. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto, Terry?

-Por la misma razón por la cual tú fuiste a mi recámara aquella terrible noche, cuando nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, se preocupaba por mi situación. Porque te amo. Sí, sí, sí, ya sé que me pediste no volver a mencionar el tema, y estoy comprometido a no hacerlo, porque el amor, cariño mío, se demuestra con hechos, no con palabras. Hemos llegado, sana y salva. Sueñas conmigo, Pecas.

Terry dio la vuelta de inmediato y emprendió el camino hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. La luz de la luna dibujaba su silueta aumentada en las paredes del colegio, parecía un sueño, un sueño imposible de alcanzar –Si tan solo te hubiese conocido antes. – El pensamiento que no dejaba de atormentar la mente de Candy, fluyó en voz alta sin poderlo detener.

Terry giró. Se acercó con lentitud hasta ella mirándola de una forma intensa, profunda, y cargada de pasión.

– _Ces´t la vie, -_ con delicadeza tomó su mano, colocando un tierno beso _-mon chéri._

Esa noche, como todas las noches, soñó con él.

"Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes". Fue su primer pensamiento al despertar y el que no dejó de atormentarla durante el desayuno. Patty y Annie insistieron hasta el cansancio preguntándole qué le ocurría y si podían ayudarla en algo. Ellas no podían ayudarla, porque ni siquiera podía contarles al respecto. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas de ella? ¿Las únicas chicas del colegio que no creían que ella era una ladrona y arribista social, como el resto que hacían caso a las mentiras de Eliza, cuando les contara que teniendo novio, un magnífico novio según la opinión de ambas, se había enamorado del chico con peor reputación de todo el colegio? ¿Que lo había refugiado en su cuarto, besado y ahora se veía con él en citas clandestinas disfrazadas de deberes académicos, todas las noches? Seguramente lo peor.

"Estoy cansada de pasarme día y noche entre salones de clases y la oficina de la hermana Gray, iré a caminar por los jardines para tratar de distraerme", como era de esperarse, sus amigas se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero Candy intentó desanimarlas diciéndoles que lo más probable era que en cuanto encontrara un prado lo suficientemente alejado, se quedara dormida sobre la suave hierba del lugar.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar.

-¡Espera, Candy! – Patty parecía no querer darse por vencida.

-En verdad, Patty, no tengo nada.

-Eso nos quedó claro, Candy, eso y que quieres estar sola – aclaró Patty un tanto dolida- pero necesito tu ayuda, estoy desesperada. Annie me ha dicho que tienes un amigo que trabaja en el zoológico de la ciudad, ¿es correcto?

-Así, es, se llama Albert. ¿Pero por qué te interesa?

-Es July – y comenzó a llorar. Quien quiera que fuera July parecía estar en una grave situación que hacía llorar a Patty de forma desgarradora.

-¡Santo Dios, Patty, no me asustes! ¿Quién es July?

-Su tortuga – agregó Annie mientras ahogaba en su hombro el llanto de su amiga – obviamente las mascotas no están permitidas en el colegio, pero Patty la ha mantenido escondida en nuestra habitación. El problema es que desde hace un par de días, July ha estado muy extraña. No come y casi no quiere caminar. Patty está muy preocupada y bueno, yo me atreví a contarle de Albert sugiriendo que tal vez él podría ayudarla.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Albert es la persona más dulce y solidaria que conozco, además, tiene un amor inmenso por los animales y dedica su vida a cuidarlos. Estoy segura de que el curará a July de lo que sea que esté sufriendo.

-¿Podrías llevársela mañana mismo, Candy? Claro, si eso no te causa algún problema, pero no creo que July pueda estar así por mucho tiempo más.

-¡Desde luego, se la llevaré a primera hora! Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no me acompañan?

-¿Acompañarte? – preguntaron sorprendidas.

-¡Por supuesto! Así quedarás más tranquila Patty, medítenlo un rato y me avisan que decidieron. Las veré más tarde.

Vería a Albert. Su guía y consejos siempre la ayudaban a encontrar la salida a cualquier problema. Probablemente Anthony se molestara otra vez, si le contaba que iría a verlo, pero confiaba en poder convencer a las chicas para que la acompañaran. "¿Molestarse más que si se enterara que ves a Terry todas las noches?" ni siquiera quería imaginarse su reacción.

Terry… no podía negar que cada vez disfrutaba más su presencia, se sinceraba mientras caminaba con dirección a la segunda colina de Pony. La forma dulce de sus ojos, su voz tan masculina, la forma tan divina de sonreírle, una sonrisa que era solo para ella, que nadie más en ese lugar conocía. Las muchas ocasiones en que lo había descubierto observándola en silencio, cuando ella estaba concentrada tratando de resolver algún ejercicio académico. Como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un poderoso hechizo.

"Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes", expresó en voz alta dejándose caer en el suelo. "Pero no lo conociste antes, lo conociste ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer respecto a eso?" El debate interno continuaba, "¿simplemente dejaras pasar la oportunidad?", "¿oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad de qué?", "¡de amar!" "¡Pero yo amo a Anthony!"

¿Todavía lo amaba?, "¡Claro que sí!", de otra forma no se sentiría terriblemente culpable por tener sentimientos hacia Terry. Pero no era solo Anthony lo que le preocupaba. También estaban Stear y Archie. Archie le había confesado haber estado enamorado de ella, y según sus palabras, su hermano igual. Pero habían respetado, y apoyado la decisión de Candy de entregar su corazón a Anthony, porque ellos adoraban a su primo, y sabían perfectamente que Anthony la respetaría y trataría con amor y decoro, y de no ser así, ellos estarían ahí para aconsejarlo y ayudarlo a componer las cosas.

Pero con Terry, su opinión sería muy, muy diferente.

"Eres mucho más lista que eso". No se trata de ser lista o tonta, Archie, al amor no le importa el intelecto.

Sabía, que si algún día, aunque las posibilidades eran mínimas, ella llegase a reconocer que se había enamorado de Terry, la reacción de Anthony sería furiosa, violenta. Nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra en vida, la odiaría, y eso a ella le dolería en el alma.

Pero Stear y Archie, sentirían decepción por sus actos. Y aquello era algo que estaba segura, no podría soportar.

Se botó sobre el pasto y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose abatida. No había forma, por más que se había esforzado en buscarla, no había forma alguna de salir bien librada de todo eso. Terry, y todo lo que sentía por él, quedarían ocultos para siempre en el rincón más profundo de su alma. Borraría ese episodio de su vida y trataría a toda costa de convencerse de que todo lo vivido, aquella noche, aquella confesión, aquel beso furtivo, había sido un sueño.

Un sueño, sí, sonaba tangible. Un sueño prohibido, hermoso y adictivo. Un sueño que se repetía noche tras noche, un sueño que había dejado recuerdos imposibles de borrar, sensaciones, caricias, deseo de más. Un sueño que….

-Te encontré – su voz la hizo saltar.

-¡Anthony!

-Sé justo lo que estás pensando, Candy.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

-Anthony…yo…yo no sé - ¿acaso Anthony había desarrollado la capacidad de leerle la mente?

-Necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos – tomó asiento a su lado – tiempo de calidad. Desde que llegamos a este colegio, casi no nos hemos visto. Y las pocas veces que lo hicimos, las cosas no salieron del todo bien, y eso ha sido mi culpa lo acepto.

Ahora, las vacaciones de invierno están muy cerca, y me entristece pensar que no estaremos juntos. Supongo que pasarás las festividades en el Hogar de Pony.

-Me encantaría, Anthony, no lo niego. Pero sabes que yo no puedo decidir sobre mi tiempo o siquiera salir si no es bajo la autorización del abuelo Williams. Pensé en escribirle solicitándole permiso para visitar mi hogar en Norteamérica, pero siendo honesta, Anthony, no me siento con el derecho de hacerlo.

Costea una excelente educación en el mejor colegio de Londres, ¿y cómo se lo agradezco? Reprobando dos parciales completos. A estas alturas, la hermana Gray ya debió de haberle enviado mis calificaciones, y el abuelo Williams estará furioso, decepcionado, y pensando cómo anular mi adopción.

-Candy, no digas eso. Es la primera vez que te enfrentas a una educación de este tipo. Dudo mucho que el abuelo Williams tuviese expectativas muy altas contigo.

-Supongo que tú tampoco tenías grandes expectativas de mí en este lugar.

-Candy, yo… yo no quise decir eso. ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, no pelemos otra vez! De los males, el menor, ¿no crees? Independientemente de lo que ocurra en vacaciones, necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos. Y parece que las cosas se están acomodando a nuestro favor para que eso suceda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El domingo pasado mi médico me dijo que partirá una semana antes de las vacaciones decembrinas para pasar las festividades con su familia en Irlanda, por lo cual, este fin de semana será nuestra última cita. Pero olvidé comentarlo en el colegio, por lo tanto: la señora Leagan piensa que Stear, Archie y yo, nos quedaremos en el colegio, mientras que la hermana Gray, continúa convencida de que asistiré religiosamente a mi revisión dominical y no habrá nadie que me detenga en la puerta.

-Anthony – Candy se encontraba realmente sorprendida por lo temerario de su plan – eso es… sorprendente

\- Entonces, señorita White, ¿acepta tener una cita conmigo el domingo siguiente?

-Me encantaría. Pero antes hay algo que tengo que decirte, y al igual que tú, deseo que este no sea el motivo de una nueva discusión. Iré a ir a ver a Albert mañana, Patty me la ha pedido.

El rostro de Anthony no reflejaba alegría, pero por lo menos, tampoco existía vestigio de enojo.

-Resulta que todos estos meses ha tenido escondida en su habitación a una pequeña tortuga, July. Pero ahora July se resiste a comer y Patty está desesperada, ambas, mejor dicho, las tres creemos que probablemente Albert la pueda sanar, así que he prometido llevársela mañana.

-Yo – exhaló con excesiva lentitud – también creo que él podrá sanarla.

Candy sonreía, satisfecha porque la actitud de Anthony fuese de mayor apertura - ¡Oye! – Su mente se había iluminado - ¿por qué no vamos todos?

-¿A qué te refieres? – la risa estrambótica de Candy terminó por desconcertarlo.

-El siguiente domingo. Vamos todos al zoológico Blue River a ver si July ha mejorado. Patty se muere por conocer a Stear. Se la vive soñando despierta con el día que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué? – Anthony esbozaba una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, que a Candy le recordaba buenos y mejores tiempos - ¿Patty y Stear?

-¿No es fantástico?

-Es…si lo piensas bien, un tanto obvio, pero sí, fantástico.

-Y según tengo entendido, Annie y Archie tienen un asunto que han dejado pendiente por demasiado tiempo. Sería una excelente oportunidad para que todos se puedan arreglar.

-Pensaba en pasar el día solo contigo, pero una cita triple parece una estupenda idea, siempre y cuando tú y yo estemos juntos, mi amor.

-Así será, Anthony.

\- Y ahora, platícame Candy, ¿cómo te va en tus asesorías?

-Bien, la verdad es que Terry me ayudado bastante. – Con Anthony se había limitado a una escueta respuesta y optado por cambiar el tema de inmediato, pero con Albert, las cosas siempre fluían.

-¿Terry también asiste a asesorías? – Preguntó mientras alimentaba con una hoja de lechuga a la pequeña July.

-No es que lo necesite hacerlo, él es muy inteligente. Tan solo…

-Quiere estar ahí, por ti. Para ayudarte.

-Dijo que iba a encontrar la forma de demostrarme que lo que sentía por mí era sincero.

-Ayudarte a mejorar tus notas parece una excelente forma de hacerlo. – Colocó a July sobre la mesa donde Candy disfrutaba su té y la pequeña tortuga comenzó a caminar alegremente por toda la superficie. – Puedes decirle a Patty que esté tranquila, July solo necesitaba aire fresco y estirar las piernas. Tal vez a ti te ocurra lo mismo. ¿Irás a pasar las vacaciones al Hogar de Pony?

-No lo sé – contestó Candy mientras acariciaba el caparazón de July-. Para empezar, no puedo abandonar el colegio si no es bajo la autorización del abuelo Williams, y en mi actual situación, no creo estar en condiciones de solicitarle la menor concesión. Deseo con todo el corazón ver el dulce rostro de la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, saborear el delicioso ponche y jugar con los niños del hogar, pero…

-¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Albert colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de ella.

-Pero, por otro lado. Estas tres semanas, serían la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar y aminorar la diferencia abismal en cuestión académica del resto de los estudiantes del colegio contra mí.

-¿Con ayuda de Terry?

-Supongo que Terry debe de tener sus propios planes para Navidad.

-Dudo mucho que le requiera demasiado esfuerzo ajustarlos, por ti. Como ha hecho hasta ahora, con tal de convencerte de que lo que siente por ti es sincero.

-No lo sé, y no es por él, lo juro Albert. Siento que finalmente le he agarrado el modo a esto del estudio, y temo que de ausentarme tres semanas y abandonar los libros, pierda lo poco que he avanzado hasta ahora.

-Entiendo. Me gustaría que July se quedara conmigo toda la semana para vigilarla.

-¿Podríamos venir a visitarla el próximo domingo?

-Sabes que me encanta que me visites, pequeña.

-Y a mí estar contigo – se refugió en sus brazos.

-¿Estás segura de que quedarte es lo que quieres, Candy? – Preguntó Albert mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Solo estoy segura de que eso es lo que necesito para no repetir el año escolar.

–Odio la aritmética – se quejaba Candy el lunes por la noche después de examinar la hoja de ejercicios que la hermana Circe le dejara al iniciar la clase, para posteriormente excusarse y abandonar el salón de inmediato, prometiendo no demorar y que los estaría vigilando. De eso ya había transcurrido media hora.

–Déjame ver eso – Terry le arrebató la hoja que contenía el problema matemático y comenzó a leerlo con cierta dosis de fastidio - "A la señorita Jocabed, su prometido le ha obsequiado un costoso perfume francés cuyas notas de cítricos y almizcle resaltan la personalidad fina y recatada de su prometida. El frasco que alberga la exclusiva fragancia contiene la cantidad de dos onzas. ¿A cuántas gotas de perfume equivaldría dicha cantidad? La señorita Jocabed desea alagar a su novio utilizándolo de inmediato un regalo tan especial pero teme que no le alcance para llevar la fragancia el día de su compromiso formal en la fiesta que sus padres ofrecerán, si usa la cantidad de tres gotas diarias, ¿le alcanzará para utilizarlo en su compromiso en el mes de abril?", ¡Por Dios, quién escribió esta estupidez!

-¡Terry!

-No puedes negarlo Candy, es una reverenda estupidez. Me queda claro por qué no comprendes ni una palabra de todo esto. De acuerdo, pongámoslo en términos que te sean un poco más familiares. Dices que el orfanato donde creciste era dirigido por dos mujeres, ¿correcto?

–Correcto. La señorita Pony y la hermana María.

–Y dices que siempre te pareció que las escazas provisiones y bienes materiales que llegaban al orfanato eran repartidas entre los niños del lugar de una forma casi milagrosa para que les alcanzara.

-Suena increíble, pero así era.

\- Bien, no dudo que esas dos buenas mujeres tengan excelentes relaciones con el jefe de los cielos, ¡pero! La aritmética les ayudó bastante- comenzó a dar bastantes rayones en la hoja que contenía el problema matemático que Candy debía resolver – Quitemos a la estúpida señorita Jocabed, con su estúpido perfume Francés, obsequiado por su estúpido prometido.

– ¿Podrías tratar de no decir tantas maldiciones?

–Proveen de mayor efecto mis explicaciones – le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Así fue como los ejemplos de perfumes y demás enseres que Candy desconocía se convirtieron en harina, pan trigo, agua, leña para calentar el fuego, tela para confeccionar ropa y conforme empezaba a comprender los principios de la aritmética, rememoraba los años más felices de su vida viviendo en su amado hogar.

– ¿Cuántos metros de tela necesitaría la hermana María para vestir a las quince niñas del orfanato si ocupaba en promedio metro y medio para cada vestido?

– Veintidós metros y medio.

\- Correcto. Ahora, deberás multiplicar ese número por el precio de cada metro de tela, agregarle el costo de, los insumos, hilos y botones, y finalmente, transformar el precio de dólares a libras como hicimos en el ejercicio anterior.

Las cosas surgían, no sabía si era su compañía, la forma que tenía de explicar las cosas, o la preciosa sonrisa que Terry le dedicaba cada vez que ella lograba resolver un problema.

-¿Sigues odiando la aritmética? – Le preguntó Terry cuando la acompañaba de regreso a su habitación.

-Un poco, pero al menos he logrado comprenderla. Gracias a ti. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Terry.

-Me cuesta creerlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Generalmente el agradecimiento suele ir acompañado de alguna demostración tangible de dicha gratitud.

-¿Pretendes que te construya un monumento?

-Me conformo con un beso.

-Terry…

-Aquí- señaló con su dedo índice la mejilla derecha- es un gesto justo, para demostrar la gratitud que dices sentir.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque seguramente estás planeando algo.

-¿Cómo qué? – Se detuvieron en la esquina del corredor, una enorme planta enredadera dejaba pasar solo algunos rayos de luz de luna.

-No lo sé, contigo nunca sé qué esperar.

-Mira- giró para que Candy pusiera observar cómo tomaba la muñeca de su mano izquierda con la derecha, haciendo una burda imitación de estar maniatado – nada qué temer, lo prometo.

Estiró su rostro hacia ella cerrando los ojos. Lucía hermoso, tierno, incluso hasta vulnerable. Un mechón de cabello negro bajaba por su frete, Candy volvió a acomodárselo detrás de su oreja. Quería contemplar su hermoso rostro en su totalidad. La oscura línea que marcaban sus tupidas pestañas al cerrar los párpados, el ángulo afilado de su nariz, la poderosa barbilla. Su piel, blanca y tersa como una superficie de marfil. Detalles que la incitaban a querer besarlo, ya no solo por agradecimiento, se trataba de un genuino deseo.

Le tomó el rostro con su mano derecha, y tras elevarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, colocó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Antes de que Candy pudiera descender por completo sobre la planta de sus pies, Terry la tomó por la cintura volviéndola a atraer hacia él.

-Hay promesas que vale la pena romper.

Y mientras el resto de los estudiantes dormían, la luna fue testigo de uno, dos, tres, incontables besos.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Otra vez amanecer con remordimientos. Otra vez la vista perdida en el techo y nulas ganas de levantarse a enfrentar un nuevo día. Otra vez esa delgada línea, bastante difusa, entre hacer lo que se debe y lo que se desea. Otra vez tener la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, tan intensa como la noche anterior. Otra vez el: estuvo mal, pero se sintió tan, tan bien.

Terry… eterno, radiante y desafiante Terry.

Su sonrisa, su aroma ¡su voz! Agentes debilitantes que le debilitaban la voluntad, y detonantes de sensaciones y emociones que nunca antes, siquiera había imaginado que fuera capaz de sentir. Deseos que la avergonzaban, que la aterraban, que no la dejaban dormir por las noches, Deseos que ni sometida a la peor tortura medieval, sería capaz de confesar ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él.

"Hay promesas que vale la pena romper". Las palabras de Terry pronunciadas la noche anterior, justo antes de que él le desarmara la voluntad con una sesión de apasionados besos, seguían haciendo eco dentro de su mente.

Al final había huido. Presa del pánico que le provocaba la forma que Terry tenía de unir su cuerpo al suyo, el potente latir de su corazón acelerando al tiempo que lo hacía el suyo, la fuerza que Terry imprimía a sus manos que se aferraban a la espalda de ella, de los deseos que despertaban dentro de su ser que ella no era capaz de entender. Huyó de ese beso que terminó en una suave mordida.

Huyó. De él, de ella, de lo que sentía cuando estaban cerca. Huyó dejando atrás a un Terry que sonreía pletórico, mientras se acariciaba el labio inferior deleitándose en las sensaciones que esos besos prohibidos, casi delictivos, dados únicamente con la luna como testigo, le habían obsequiado.

Hay promesas que vale la pena romper…

¿Incluso las promesas de amor? ¿De espera? ¿De lealtad? ¿De fidelidad? ¿Las promesas hechas con el corazón, cuando creías que nada, ni nadie, ni ene panorama más adverso, podían hacer cambiar lo que sentías en el momento en que lo prometiste?

Esa ya la había roto, hace mucho. Desde que Terry comenzó a permearse en su corazón. La primera vez que le fue imposible desviar la mirada de la belleza de su rostro, desde que al cerrar sus ojos lo único que veía era su rostro, desde que comenzó a soñar noche tras noche con él.

Esa promesa la rompió desde mucho antes de que Terry le robara el primer beso, cuando robó su corazón.

Debía terminar con todo ese asunto, de inmediato. La gran incógnita era: ¿cómo?

Había una que no estaba dispuesta a romper, y esa era la de acompañar a Paty a que constatara con sus propios ojos la mejoría de July. Aunque Candy se había pasado toda la semana asegurándole que July no podía estar en mejores manos, que Albert la cuidaría igual o mejor que ella, que July debería estar feliz paseando con total libertad acompañada de otras tortugas, sabía que Paty no estaría tranquila hasta verla y constatar su mejoría con sus propios ojos.

Annie había telegrafiado a sus padres y logrado convencerlos para que la autorizaran a acompañar a las chicas al zoológico, alegando que un miembro de la familia Andrew las acompañaría en todo momento, salvaguardando su integridad. Por supuesto, olvidó mencionar, que el miembro de la familia Andrew al cual se refería, era Archiebald Corndwall.

Patty estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando se enteró de que Stear también iría con ellas en aquella visita. Abrió mucho los ojos, enrojeció hasta la coronilla, era incapaz de articular una sola palabra y se aferró a una de los postes de su cama con tanta fuerza que Candy estaba segura de que necesitarían pedirle al viejo jardinero del colegio alguna herramienta, un azadón por ejemplo, ya que solo así lograrían separarla de su cama.

Pero la idea de Annie sonaba un tanto mejor; con la dulzura y calma que la caracterizaba, logró convencerla alegando que seguramente July debía estar desesperada y deseosa por verla y que ella no podía dejarla plantada. Aquel argumento le arrancó un par de lágrimas, que limpió con velocidad para después asentir pausadamente con la cabeza. Estaba decidida a no dejar esperando a su amada amiga / mascota, aunque eso no impidió que cambiara de opinión por lo menos en cinco ocasiones a la largo de la semana.

Terry continuaba asistiendo a las asesorías puntualmente noche tras noche, con el único propósito de ayudarla, y contemplarla. Aunque después de lo ocurrido entre los dos, ella no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Terry sentía una particular fascinación por observarla en silencio, a una prudente, pero cercana distancia, y de realizar extraños experimentos como el saber qué tan cerca tenía que estar de Candy para que a ella se le elevaran los vellos del brazo. O el de contabilizar el número de sus pecas y constatar si ella había adquirido más desde la última vez que la molestó por aquel particular rasgo físico y en su defensa, ella le había asegurado que estaba pensando seriamente en adquirir más.

El número seguía siendo el mismo, según Terry llegó a confirmar.

Y aunque la hermana Circe cada vez con más frecuencia, delegaba en Terry la encomienda de acompañar a Candy hasta su habitación, siempre asegurando que los alcanzaría en un momento, la mayoría de esas caminatas nocturnas las realizaban solos y en absoluto silencio. Terry no había vuelto a intentar ningún tipo de acercamiento o contacto físico con ella.

En el fondo, Candy lamentaba ese hecho.

Por su parte Anthony estaba feliz y relajado, como Candy nunca lo había visto desde que ambos llegaron al colegio San Pablo. La esperanza que le brindaba el hecho de que ambos (mejor dicho, todos) pudieran pasar el siguiente domingo juntos, le hacía las cosas mucho más llevaderas, que ni siquiera se había quejado que durante la semana, no hubiese podido ver a Candy más que escasos cinco o diez minutos antes de que ella tuviera que salir disparada a realizar el sinnúmero de obligaciones que tenía asignadas. A Anthony no le importaba nada, solo deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera rápido, y así fue.

Las mañanas se tornaban cada vez más frías, los árboles con menos hojas y el aire se sentía como navajas congeladas torturando tu piel. El otoño casi terminaba, y el invierno amenazaba con llegar pronto, pero esa mañana dominical, el lucía como un hermoso día de primavera.

Anthony la esperaba a una cuadra del colegio, con el pie derecho recargado en la pared de la esquina luciendo un elegante, pero casual traje color verde agua; reía a causa de algún intrépido comentario expresado por Archie, y aunque Candy pensó, al verlo sonreír, que seguía luciendo igual de hermoso que en épocas pasadas, debía reconocer, que él también había cambiado.

Lucía más alto, fuerte, y maduro que cuando lo conoció, y aunque seguía poseyendo esa tierna mirada y sonrisa dulce, su aspecto exterior comenzaba a dar paso a la imagen previa y bastante cercana, del hombre gallardo y gentil que llegaría a ser, ahora que la vida le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Hola – se adelantó a saludarla, y venciendo la timidez, se atrevió a tomarla por las yemas de los dedos.

-Hola – le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa - ¡Hola chicos! Creo que todos ya conocen a Annie Brither.

-No lo suficiente – contestó Archie dedicándole a Annie un coqueto guiño.

-Y…- Candy jalaba con fuerza a Patty del brazo, ya que esta se resistía a salir de su improvisado escondite a espaldas de Annie – quiero que conozcan a Patricia O´Brien. Ella es la dueña de July, la tortuga que iremos a visitar al zoológico Blue River.

-Un placer…tortuga. ¡No! ¡Es decir, July! ¡No, yo no quería…!

Todos reían viendo cómo Stear había adquirido un color cercano al escarlata y no dejaba de tartamudear tratando de emitir algo parecido a una disculpa, hecho que hacía temblar a Paty más que el viento gélido de aquella mañana.

El camino hasta el zoológico tomó más tiempo de lo habitual, debido a la curiosidad que les causaba vislumbrar cualquier aparador, un puesto de golosinas o algún paisaje particularmente colorido. Era motivo suficiente para divagar y perderse en las pequeñas banalidades que les obsequiaba aquel maravilloso día.

Después de un par de maravillosas horas, finalmente llegaron al zoológico. Y aunque a Patty le urgía salir corriendo a encontrase con su amada tortuga, la invitación de Stear para recorrer las distintas secciones del zoológico, la sedujo.

Entre hermosas aves de países más cálidos, imponentes felinos, peligrosos reptiles, las horas pasaron volando. En cierto rincón un tanto apartado, Archie se disculpó diciendo que Annie y él tenían una "conversación pendiente". Stear le brindaba a Patty una detallada explicación referente a cómo él podría mejorar en un santiamén, el mecanismo de alimentación en la jaula de los oseznos, implementando un par de inventos de su propia autoría.

-Al fin solos – tomó a Candy de la mano impidiendo que avanzara. El contacto de su mano era agradable, pero Candy no podía evitar pensar que se sentía "extraño".

-Sí – contestó con nerviosismo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.- Deberíamos de adelantarnos y…

-O podríamos aprovechar este momento de privacidad – se acercó con lentitud hacia ella. Candy giró fingiendo estar muy interesada en el brandal que rodeaba la jaula de las guacamayas.

Anthony exhaló resignado, sabía que la cercanía que él tanto deseaba, Candy no estaba dispuesta a brindársela. - ¿Ya sabes si viajarás a América con nosotros? – dijo solo por romper la tensión entre ellos.

-La hermana Gray me acaba de informar que el abuelo Williams le ordenó que permaneciera en el colegio e insistió en que no dejara de asistir a las asesorías de clase. Supongo que no quiere que lo que paga por la colegiatura sea dinero tirado a la basura. Por lo menos no me quedaré sola.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Patty tampoco viajará a América. La salud de su madre es un tanto delicada, por fortuna ya está estable pero parece que eso le ha ocasionado muchos gastos a la familia. Annie dice no tener ganas de realizar un viaje tan largo, además de que sus padres la acaban de visitar el mes pasado, así que les pedirá pasar las vacaciones aquí. Ambas sabemos que solo lo hace por solidaridad, pero nos alegra tener compañía.

-Te extrañaré mucho. ¿Prometes que pensarás en mí?

-Por supuesto que pensaré en ti, Anthony.

La última sección del zoológico, inaccesible para la mayoría de los visitantes, era la vieja cabaña del vigilante, que fungía como hogar y consultorio de animales. Candy se adelantó presurosa hacia la puerta de tan precaria construcción, pero un par de pasos antes de llegar a su destino, Anthony volvió a tomarla de la mano y no parecía estar nada dispuesto a soltarla.

-¿Tú? ¡Aquí! – fue el grito visceral que surgió de la boca de Anthony al encontrarse en aquella pequeña cabaña a la persona menos deseada.

-Hola, Anthony – Terry sostenía en sus manos a la pequeña July mientras con el dedo recorría la textura de su caparazón.

-¡Ni siquiera en nuestro día libre dejas de molestarnos! ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí? ¿Acaso ustedes…? ¿Ocupan este sitio para sus citas, Candy?

-¡Anthony! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que…?

-¡Parece más que evidente!

-Tranquilo, hermano – Archie trataba con poco éxito de tranquilizarlo, pero Anthony no escuchaba razones.

-Deja de creerte tan importante, ¿quieres? No estoy aquí ni por ti, ni por ella.

-¿Por qué otra razón estarías en este lugar?

-Porque yo se lo pedí.

-¡Albert! – gritaron los hermanos Corndwall al unísono al verlo entrar.

-Hola, chicos, me alegra verlos. A ti también, Anthony.

-¿Tú conoces a este tipo? – Le preguntó Anthony en un tono que sonaba más a reproche.

-Claro, es mi amigo.

-Deberías elegir mejor a tus amistades.

-Las elijo basado en forma que se comportan conmigo, no con los demás.

-Parecía estar esperando….

-¿A que yo regresara? Justo como se lo pedí. Tenía cosas que hacer y no quería dejar a July sola, así que le pedí a Terry que la cuidara hasta mi regreso. Por cierto, Candy, tú no me has saludado. – Y aunque Anthony puso un poco de resistencia en soltarla de la mano, esto no fue impedimento para que Albert la atrajera hasta sus brazos propinándole un caluroso abrazo.

Terry aprovechó quedar oculto de la vista del resto de los visitantes detrás de la espalda de Albert para hacerle a Candy la señal de un beso.

Aquella reunión no iba a terminar nada bien.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27 –

-¡July! – Patty derramó lágrimas de felicidad cuando Terry le acercó a su amada July, y ella pudo finalmente confirmar, que con los cuidados que le había proporcionado Albert, la mejoría de July era notoria – Muchas gracias, señor…

-Solo llámame Albert. Y no tienes nada que agradecer, mi misión en esta vida es ayudar a tantos animales como me sea posible. Voy a ser totalmente honesto contigo, Patty. Lo mejor para July no es volverla a confinar a la clandestinidad de tu habitación, donde tiene poca luz, falta de aire fresco y un espacio limitado. Sé que la amas y no quieres separarte de ella, pero nunca va a mejorar del todo si la privas de la libertad que puede tener en este lugar.

-Si… - a Patty le costaba articular una frase entre las lágrimas que seguía derramando y la inminente posibilidad de tener que despedirse de su amada mascota. Stear se percató de dicho dilema y con timidez colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella para demostrarle su apoyo - si crees que es lo mejor para ella, prefiero que se quede contigo.

-Siéntete libre de venir a visitarla cada vez que lo necesites. Considero que July ya está preparada para ingresar a la isla donde viven el resto de las tortugas. Conocerá nuevas compañeras, aunque tal vez al principio se sienta un tanto desorientada, estoy seguro de que conforme transcurran los días ella…

Albert seguía explicando las medidas que tomaría para lograr el rápido acoplamiento de July. Todos estaban tan atentos a sus explicaciones que el sigiloso acercamiento de Terry hacia donde estaba Candy pasó desapercibido, incluso para ella, hasta que el sonido de su voz, muy cerca de su oreja, la sorprendió.

-Luces tensa – podía sentir su mirada recorriéndola, tan pesada como si lo hiciera con sus propias manos – deberíamos hacer algo para aliviar dicha tensión.

-Por favor, Terry – sus labios apenas y se separaban, su voz, era poco más que un susurro, una auténtica súplica – no hagas nada.

-¿A qué le temes, Pecas? Nunca has querido responderme. ¿Me temes a mí, o a ti cuando me tienes cerca?

-¡Aléjate de ella! – Anthony empujó a Terry con tanta fuerza que lo hizo rebotar contra la pared posterior de la cabaña.

-¿Si no lo hago, qué? – Terry sonreía - ¿Piensas obligarme?

\- ¡Me tienes harto! Tu sola presencia es repugnante y no haces más que molestar a Candy. ¡No voy permitir que sigas incomodándola de esa manera!

-A Candy no le molesta mi presencia, ¡te molesta a ti! Así que deja de fingir que armas este escándalo por ella. Mejor aclárame cómo pretendes impedírmelo.

-Aquí no, Terry – Albert tomó a Terry por el brazo impidiendo que se quitara la chaqueta con obvias intenciones de responder a la agresión de Anthony.

-¿Pretendes que me quede así? ¿Sin hacer nada?

-Pretendo que respetes mi hogar, y mi lugar de trabajo. No creo que quieras ocasionarme problemas.

-¡Por ti! – sentenció Terry mientras volvía a colocarse la chaqueta, con el objetivo de dejarle en claro a todos los presentes que la única razón que lo detenía a "arreglar las cosas", a golpes, era el respeto que sentía hacia su amigo.

Se dirigió a paso firme con dirección a la puerta del recinto, Anthony le gritó:

\- Es una pena que esta oportunidad de fastidiarnos se te haya echado a perder.

-"Oportunidad" ¡Ja! – Soltó una estruendosa y burlona carcajada – No me preocupo, soy experto en crearme mis propias oportunidades, ¿verdad, Candy?

-¿Qué quiso decir, Candy? – cuando horas antes Anthony le exigiera una respuesta a dicha pregunta, su tono había sido amenazador dominado por la rabia; ella optó por guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera, fuera falsa o cierta, solo incrementaría el enojo de Anthony. Él no pudo soportar aquel silencio tan subjetivo y se marchó. Stear y Archie se disculparon por dejarlas en el zoológico, pero alegaron que preferían acompañar a Anthony y averiguar si podían lograr tranquilizarlo. Y aunque la plática de Albert era amena y la compañía de sus amigas la confortaba, Candy no dejaba de pensar en Anthony, en Terry y en toda esa vorágine de acontecimientos que se habían suscitado desde que el destino decidió unirlos a los tres.

El tono de Annie al realizarle la misma pregunta era distinto, sin nota de reclamo ni juicio alguno, ni siquiera malsana curiosidad, se trataba de una genuina preocupación de amiga. Y ahí, en la intimidad de su habitación, Candy se atrevió a sincerarse.

-Quiso decir que, aunque yo me haya autoimpuesto el firme propósito de no verlo, de dejar de pensar en él, él siempre encuentra la forma de volver a aparecer.

-¿Cómo hizo hoy?

-No lo sé, es decir, Terry sí es amigo de Albert, pero, desconozco cómo, Terry siempre se entera de todo lo que pasa o pasará en este colegio, sospecho que se enteró y…

-Se apareció para fastidiarlos.

-Apareció para confrontarnos, lo que lleva tiempo deseando hacer.

-Sospecho que hay mucha más historia en esto – observó Annie.

-Demasiada, en tan corto tiempo.

-Lo sé, soy una persona terrible – comentó Candy avergonzada al terminar de relatarle a Annie todo lo que había ocurrido con Terry hasta el momento – lo único que no puede decirte, es de qué se trata el secreto de Terry y ruego que puedas comprenderme.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, se trata de su privacidad y no me gustaría que él se enterara alguna vez que anduve husmeando en eso. Pero con lo que me has contado puedo comprender muchas cosas. Terry te quiere, Candy.

-Albert dice lo mismo, pero yo…

-Pero tú te niegas a creerlo. Porque si lo hicieras, no existiría freno alguno para dar rienda suelta a lo que tú también sientes por él. La realidad es evidente, Candy, y tú debes decidirte.

-¿Decidir qué?

-A quién de los dos amas más.

Candy abrazó con fuerza el enorme almohadón y hundió el rostro en él para después caer lentamente sobre su costado derecho encontrando freno a su caída en la suave cama.

-Decídete – la animó Annie después de quitarle el almohadón en el que Candy pretendía perderse.

-Estar con Anthony es lo que siempre había deseado.

-Lo que siempre habías deseado, hasta que conociste a Terry. Dime, -Annie sonreía - ¿cómo es?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que el chico que te gusta te bese.

-¡Annie! ¡Eso es algo que me remuerde la conciencia de manera terrible!

-Y que estoy segura que disfrutaste a montones.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo podría? Terry es…

-¿Increíblemente apuesto y tiene ese no sé qué que trae locas a todas las chicas de esta escuela? ¡Tremendo martirio!

-El "hecho" como tal no fue un martirio, pero el remordimiento de conciencia me está matando.

-Del remordimiento de conciencia ya me contaste, te creo y acompaño en tu dolor. Pero del "hecho" como tal, eres una egoísta por no compartirme detalle alguno – Annie fingió un puchero de indignación –, está bien, no me cuentes nada. Te perdono solo porque gracias a ti espero poder experimentar ese "hecho" en un tiempo no muy lejano.

-¡Annie! – Candy estaba cada vez más sorprendida de ésta nueva versión de Annie, más intrépida y decidida - ¿Quieres decir que Archie y tú…?

-¡Me pidió que comenzáramos a salir! Bueno, ya sabes, salir en este encierro es un decir, pero, veros todas las tardes, charlar, cosas así. ¡Dios, Candy, Archie es tan apuesto! ¡Un verdadero caballero! Su forma de hablar, de moverse, ¡de sonreír!

-Te tiene fascinada. Me alegro mucho, por ti, por ambos. Y sí, coincido con tu percepción, Archie es un verdadero caballero. Tal vez puedan verse en América, durante las festividades.

-¡Claro que no! Me quedaré aquí, con ustedes.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, Annie.

-¡Quiero hacerlo, Candy! ¿No te entusiasma la idea? Será como en los viejos tiempos, aquellas hermosas Navidades que pasamos en el hogar de Pony, y ahora con Patty, será mucho mejor.

-Estoy segura de que la pasaremos de maravilla.

-Debo irme Candy, pero recuerda, tienes que decidirte.

"Decidirte", decidirte a hacer lo correcto, pensaba. Decidirte a honrar tu promesa, decidirte a no verlo más. Lo último sería lo más sencillo, por lo menos en durante las vacaciones. Descansaría de las inesperadas apariciones de Terry, descansaría de los reclamos de Anthony y finalmente se dedicaría únicamente a estudiar, aunque extrañaría la ayuda que Terry le brindaba en el estudio.

Pero sin duda alguna, era lo mejor, tal vez la soledad la ayudara a aclarar sus ideas y fortalecer su determinación.

Anthony no estaba de todo conforme con aquella separación temporal, temía que la distancia terminara con la relación que había estado en constante riesgo desde que ingresaron al colegio. Solo se consolaba pensando que si él no iba a estar cerca de Candy, Terry tampoco, al parecer se había marchado del colegio un par de días antes que el resto de los estudiantes, abusando como siempre, del trato preferencial que se le brindaba en ese colegio.

Anthony se despidió de Candy en la puerta del colegio. No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquella extraña situación, no quería decir nada que pudiese aumentar la tensión entre ellos.

-Promete que me extrañarás – se limitó a decir el deseo de su corazón.

\- Lo prometo.

Colocó un tierno beso en la mano de Candy y abordó el automóvil con la insignia de la familia Andrew que lo llevaría, acompañado de sus queridos primos, hasta el puerto. Candy permaneció agitando la mano como señal de despedida hasta que el vehículo se perdió de vista.

Annie y Patty dijeron que le organizarían una sorpresa para levantarle el ánimo, se metieron de contrabando a la cocina con la intención de convencer a la vieja y amable cocinera para que adecuara un poco el menú de la noche y les permitiera llevarse la cena a la habitación.

El colegio era realmente hermoso. Candy pesó que debido a la aversión que le provocaba aquel centro de estudios, su marcad clasismo e incontables reglas, nunca le había permitido observar a detalle la belleza e imponencia de aquellos magnánimos edificios. Pero ahora que recorría los pasillos en completa libertad, sin el temor de sufrir los acosos de Neal Leagan, ser objeto de burla de las constantes humillaciones de Eliza, o hacerse acreedora de un nuevo castigo por romper alguna absurda regla, se daba cuenta que cada vitral, cada puerta, cada loseta del piso, hacían maravilloso aquel lugar.

Incluso llegó a sentirse feliz de estar ahí. Caminaba regodeándose del sonido casi musical que producían sus pasos al caminar por pasillos vacíos. Extendió la mano izquierda para acariciar las paredes, ventanas, y puertas que se atravesaban en su andar y cerró los ojos para disfrutar todavía más aquella nueva experiencia sensorial.

Una mano desconocida la jaló al interior de un aula vacía.

Echó cerrojo antes de quitarse la capucha, Candy estaba a punto de gritar cuando unos labios muy conocidos ahogaron su solicitud de auxilio.

-Hola, Pecas – su burlona sonrisa se asomaba debajo de aquel semi delictivo atuendo.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Contenta de verme?

-Más bien sorprendida. Creí que pasarías las vacaciones con tu familia como el resto de los estudiantes.

-¿Cuál familia, Candy? – Se despejó de la capucha dejando a la vista de quien deseara hacerlo, aquel precioso rostro cuya fuerza casi mágica, Candy trataba de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas - ¿La madre que me niega? ¿El padre que ha expresado preferir tener un primogénito muerto? ¿O la madrastra cuyos episodios de migraña se incrementan con mi sola presencia? Confieso que la última opción en alguna época me pareció divertida, pero ha perdido la gracia con el tiempo.

-Pero dijiste qué…

-Sé lo que dije, que en Navidad mi padre acostumbraba a darme el dinero necesario para largarme a cualquier sitio del mundo que se me antojara ir con tal de que mi presencia no arruinara su alegre convivencia familiar. Bueno, Pecas, pues resulta que el único lugar del mundo donde realmente deseo estar, es aquí, contigo.

¿Creíste que me iría del colegio en vacaciones, Candy? ¡Lamento tanto la confusión! Ya que probablemente de haberlo sabido, eso hubiese afectado tu decisión de quedarte. Y estoy seguro de que Anthony Brown partió tranquilamente a América con la misma errada idea en la mente. - De nueva cuenta esa retorcida forma de manipular a las situaciones y a las personas. En efecto, de haber sabido que él también se quedaría ella habría decidido no quedarse, o Anthony se habría rehusado a marcharse.

¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte lo apena que estoy por esta terrible confusión, mi amor? - Terry se percató de su enojo, pero como en realidad él no esperaba una respuesta, levantó a Candy entre sus brazos para colocarla sobre el escritorio – Para que me perdones – tomó el rostro de ella entre ambas manos – y te alegres aunque sea un poco de éste curioso giro del destino.

Pídeme lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28 –

-Que dejes de manipular a las personas para salirte con la tuya, ¡eso es lo único que quiero! – Descendió del escritorio con la intención de marcharse, pero con una facilidad que la irritaba, Terry volvió a elevarla con la fuerza de sus brazos y la colocó de nueva cuenta sobre el escritorio, y tras acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada, Pecas? Creí que te alegrarías de verme.

-¿Por qué debería de alegrarme? – Preguntó indignada. – Sería como fomentar esa terrible afición tuya por engatusar a todo el mundo.

-Oculté información primordial y dejé que algunas personas tuviesen una idea errónea de los hechos. Soy culpable, lo confieso. Pero todo lo hice por ti, mi cielo – tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y ayudándose con la fuerza de sus rodillas, abrió paso en medio de sus piernas para que la distancia entre ambos desapareciera por completo – por estar contigo, a solas disfrutando de cada momento juntos. Dime que no te alegras ni siquiera un poco de que yo esté aquí – colocó su frente sobre la suya, pero Candy tenía el firme propósito de esquivar su mirada y volteó hacia su lado derecho fingiendo estar muy interesada en paisaje invernal de la ventana – dime que ésta oportunidad no te parece maravillosa, y te juro que me iré de inmediato al punto más lejano del planeta y no volverás a saber de mí hasta el siguiente año.

Ella guardó silencio.

-Ya veo.-Su voz reflejaba desesperanza y frustración.- Fui un completo idiota al creer que te gustaría ésta "sorpresa", que pensarías en las infinitas posibilidades que teníamos para demostrar lo que sentimos, para amarnos…No importa – suspiró – en realidad nada de eso importa. Me marcho, puedes estar tranquila.

Dio media vuelta con la obvio intención de marcharse de aquel sitio de inmediato, pero Candy lo detuvo, presa del pánico ante el temor que le provocada tener que renunciar a dicha oportunidad. Él se detuvo a la expectativa. Dirigió su mirada a la mano que lo sostenía y después la miró directamente a los ojos

-¡Dímelo!

-Yo…

-Dímelo. O de otra forma me iré.

Pero decírselo no solo significaba otorgarle la razón, dejarlo que una vez más se saliese con la suya. Ésta ocasión era distinta, decirle que estaba feliz de que él hubiese tragisversado la situación era como aceptar que ella se alegraba por haber logrado engañar a Anthony, incluso, la convertía en su cómplice.

Pero era cierto, no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía su corazón, de tenerlo frente a ella, solo para ella.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Terry, y no quiero que te vayas.- Fue como haber encendido la mecha de una poderosa dinamita. Terry se lanzó en picada a besarle los labios, el cuello, el pelo. Volviendo a ingresar en aquel sendero oculto y prohibido que habitaba en medio de sus piernas, uniendo tanto su pelvis a la de ella como los límites de la física lo permitían. Candy se sentía desorientada, no creía ser capaz de resistir la fuerza que el cuerpo de Terry imprimía al recargarse sobre ella, ni de lograr oponerle resistencia por mucho tiempo más, en escasos segundos, terminaría derrumbándose sobre el escritorio, ¿era eso lo que él quería? ¿Cómo podía saberlo o por lo menos deducirlo? Si las manos de Terry recorriendo su espalda no le permitía concentrarse ni siquiera un instante. ¿Había subido la temperatura en la habitación en los últimos minutos? Imposible, no con la tormenta de nieve que azotaba los ventanales. Ese calor que iba en aumento provenía de él, de ella, de ambos al estar juntos. Calor, ¡fuego! Y algo más. Una especie de cosquilleo en el bajo vientre que amenazaba con expandirse por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien que la asustaba. ¿Podría algo que se sentía tan hermoso llegar a doler, a desarmar, a matar?

Tal vez debía dejar de resistirse y averiguarlo, eso le gritaba dentro de su cabeza una voz poco conocida. No, no era la voz de la conciencia, con su tono de reclamo y perpetuo espanto, esa voz había sido callada desde que Terry le diera el primer beso. Ésta voz era distinta, incitante. Parecía gritarle, "¿qué más da? Ya has llegado hasta aquí y todo ha salido de maravilla. Además, míralo, tócalo, aspíralo. Es una delicia a todos los sentidos. Y está aquí, para ti, para cumplir todo lo que tú le pidas".

Empezaría por pedirle que fuera más despacio. Las caricias de Terry habían incrementado su velocidad al igual que subía su ritmo cardíaco. Solo un breve descanso para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, en un sentido metafórico y literal. Pero cada débil intento de parte de ella por separarse de él, era inmediatamente neutralizado por otro beso o una nueva caricia que volvía a desarmarla.

"No te resistas", no estaba segura si era Terry hablándole al oído o esa extraña voz que provenía de su interior, sea quién fuera, le estaba ganando a su voluntad. Su espalda perdía fuerza, sus muslos se relajaban, su piel se fundía bajo las manos de Terry. Pero cuando las manos de él descendieron más allá de la espalda baja, todas las alarmas de encendieron.

-¿Qué haces? – Gritó en una mezcla de espanto e indignación después de aventarlo un par de metros lejos de sí.

\- Lo que llevo meses deseando hacer – intentó acercarse a ella pero de nueva cuenta lo rechazó.

-¡No está bien! Esa forma de besarme, de tocarme, ¡no está bien!

-En el sentido "estricto" de las normas morales y buenas costumbres, ninguna forma de tocarte, besarte, o siquiera mirarte, está bien. Pero te repito, es lo que deseo, Pecas. Y por tu lenguaje corporal me quedó bastante en claro que tú también lo deseas.

-¿Qué yo deseo ser tocada así? ¿De esa forma tan…INMORAL?

-Tú me deseas a mí, casi tanto como yo a ti. Solo que te asusta y es comprensible, pero si te dejarás llevar, mi cielo, descubrirás un mundo nuevo. Yo prometo guiarte, y cuidarte todo el tiempo.

-¡Ya deja de decir esas atrocidades! Yo…yo…yo ¡no! Mira Terry, me queda claro el tipo de mujeres a las que acostumbrabas "guiar", pero yo no soy así. ¿No entiendo por qué te sientes en el derecho de decirme éstas cosas?

-¡Porque te amo!

-Si me amaras, me respetarías, como…

-¿Cómo Anthony? ¡Dilo! ¡Anthony no te respeta, Candy, Anthony te teme!

-¿Me teme? ¿Por qué debería temerme?

-¡Teme tu reacción! Anthony no se atreve a besarte porque sabe que lo rechazarías, porque cada uno de tus besos, me pertenecen a mí.

-Solo estás diciendo tonterías.

-¿No me crees? – Le giró el rostro obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos - ¡Bésalo!

-¿Qué?

-Bésalo, te reto. Hazlo y dime si sientes lo mismo que cuando me besas a mí. ¡Yo también estoy contento de que estés aquí, Candy! – Gritó alto para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los veloces pasos de Candy que hacían eco en el oscuro pasillo, cuando huyó de él, otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado nuestra sorpresa?- Preguntó Annie al notar la poca emoción que Candy mostraba por él suntuoso banquete que ella y Patty habían logrado conseguir de la cocina del colegio.

-Terry está aquí – dijo Candy sin rodeos- te juro Annie que yo no sabía que él se quedaría aquí.

Patty comía muy despacio un brownie de chocolate, pero su silencio y que la declaración que ella acaba de hacer no le hubiese causado la menor duda, le hizo suponer a Candy que Annie la había puesto bien al tanto de aquella enredada situación.

-Creí que…

-Yo también creí que él se iría Annie, lo juro por Dios. Pero…

-¿Te alegra verlo? Es decir, resulta evidente que Terry se quedó en el colegio por ti, por estar contigo.

-Me gusta que esté aquí, pero sé que no es alegría lo que debería de sentir. Es solo que… ¿ahora creerás que soy una terrible persona, Patty? Porque últimamente me convenzo cada vez más de que sí lo soy.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, Candy. Y perdón, pero fui yo la que le pedí a Annie, con bastante ahínco, que me informara de la situación únicamente porque la insistencia de Stear me tenía desconcertada.

-¿La insistencia de Stear? - ¿Qué tendría que ver Stear en todo esto?

-Sí, después de nuestra visita al zoológico. Trató de averiguar si yo conocía algo de la situación que Terry y tú vivían, yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba hablando, pero él no paraba de preguntar.

-Archie estuvo igual – agregó Annie- solo que a mí me costó más trabajo que a Patty alegar total desconocimiento, al final no quedó muy convencido y se notaba un poco molesto.

-Estupendo, ahora ustedes tienen problemas con sus chicos por mi falta de… criterio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Candy? Quiero decir, el clima es demasiado frío para embarcarte ahora, no tienes otro lugar aquí en Londres a dónde ir y tú simplemente no puedes…

-Evitarme todo el tiempo, Pecas – Terry la había emboscado en la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas a primera hora del día. El número de religiosas que custodiaban los pasillos del colegio había disminuido considerablemente, prefiriendo pasar aquellas fechas en compañía de sus familias. Y las pocas que permanecían, ya sea por voluntad propia y por imposición, no presentaban el mismo alto estándar por el cumplimiento del deber que en temporada "normal". Aunque la extrema vigilancia jamás había impedido que Terry deambulara con total impunidad a lo largo y ancho de aquel colegio, la poca presencia de autoridad en los pasillos del colegio la convertía en un blanco vulnerable- no desperdiciemos estos días discutiendo por nimiedades.

-¿Nimiedades? No minimices las cosas Terry.

-¿Entonces es mejor idea exagerarlas, cómo haces tú?

-¡Yo no estoy exagerando!

-Tus gritos me indican lo contrario. ¡Me deje llevar Pecas! Y tenía la esperanza de que tú hicieras lo mismo.

-Me ofendiste Terry, y lo peor, me asustaste.

-Te asusté…lo lamento, mi amor – tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte tratando de tranquilizar los temblores que la atacaban – es solo que, a veces, la tremenda sensualidad involuntaria que despides, me hace olvidar tu edad, y tu inocencia.

-¿Sensualidad? Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso.

-Por eso puse especial énfasis en la palabra "involuntaria". No es nada que hagas a propósito, es solo, la forma en qué sonríes, como acomodas tu cabello, las pecas que se juntan en tu nariz cuando sonríes, y la forma distraída en que estiras tu brazo para alcanzar alguna rama particularmente alta que me permite tener una detallada cartografía de tu cuerpo. Cada uno de esos detalles, me hacen perder la cabeza.

Pero prometo que de ahora en adelante trataré de contenerme y limitaré ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, tan efusivas, al mundo de los sueños. Ahí no puedo lastimar a nadie, ¿estás de acuerdo? – La jaló hasta sus brazos y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo – ni puedo asustarte.

-Mientras no se te ocurra contarme lo que sueñas.

\- A su debido momento lo haré – lo dijo sin poder evitar esbozar una burlona sonrisa mientras apretaba más el abrazo - . Solo quiero que siempre tengas algo muy presente, mi amor: jamás te haría daño. Pero lo más importante, lo que nunca debes olvidar, es que te amo, y te amaré toda la vida.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 –

El frío ni siquiera se sentía con su presencia. Terry volvía cálida la habitación más fría y vacía de aquel enorme colegio con el solo hecho de sonreír. Solía aparecerse todas las mañanas en el comedor de las chicas, cosa que estaba estrictamente prohibida por supuesto, pero que poco le importaba a él o a cualquier religiosa del colegio en aquella temporada, y acompañarlas a desayunar. Al principio su personalidad potente y cambiante, intimidaba un poco a Patty y Annie, pero con el ambiente relajado, pronto salió a la luz el verdadero Terry: bromista, amable y un auténtico caballero. Quien de la misma forma podía hacer sentir a las chicas seguras con su porte y galantería, como lograr que se desternillaran de risa relatando alguna inapropiada anécdota de la hermana Gray.

Terminando el desayuno, el cual a veces se prolongaba un par de horas, Terry se despedía para darle a Candy la oportunidad de convivir con sus amigas: "No tienes que hacerlo, las chicas ya dejaron de tenerte miedo", le comento un día a tono de broma. "No quiero agobiarte", le contestó él, "de la misma forma que esta ausencia de nefastos compañeros nos brinda a ti y a mí la oportunidad de convivir en un ambiente mucho más cómodo, tampoco deberías de desaprovechar esta oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con tus amigas. No quiero atosigarte y hay cosas que seguramente se sentirían más cómodas de conversar sin mi presencia. Como hablar mal de mí, por ejemplo. Te veo más tarde, Pecas".

-¡Ahora entiendo porque te tiene loca!

-¡Annie! – pero la indignación que pretendía imponer al mencionar el nombre de su amiga no pudo ocultar su diversión.

-Es…irresistible, no te culpo.

-Además es ¡tan guapo! Nunca lo había visto de cerca, es decir, no era capaz de atreverme a mirarlo a la cara. – Patty también había caído bajo el encanto del heredero del Duque – pero juro por Dios que jamás había visto a un chico tan apuesto.

-¿Hasta que conociste a Stear? – Patty enrojeció hasta la coronilla.

\- Stear es muy apuesto, claro, digamos que en un estilo distinto. Pero lo que en verdad me gusta de él es su ternura y su inteligencia.

-Terry también es tierno – agregó Annie - ¡claro! Cuando quiere y muy a su estilo. Pero eso de fingir que necesita clases de regularización solo para ayudarte a ti con tus notas, es una enorme muestra de cariño y ternura.

-Lo sé, además de una gran ayuda. Hablando de eso, tengo que dejarlas, es hora de mi asesoría.

-Querrás decir tu cita, ¡uhhhh! – gritaron Annie y Patty al unísono en un marcado tono de burla.

-No sean tontas, no es una cita, la hermana Circe estará ahí.

-La hermana Circe nos ha abandonado – exclamó Terry en voz alta ante el desconcierto que le provocó a Candy entrar al aula de estudio y no ver a la religiosa en su escritorio – pasó a mejor vida.

-¡Terry! ¿Quieres decir que ella…?

-Se fue de vacaciones con su hermana a Irlanda. Cualquier vida es mejor que la que puedes tener aquí

-¡Me asustaste! Creí que…olvídalo. ¡Genial!, me quedé aquí en vacaciones para poder estudiar y resulta que mi maestra decidió abandonarme.

-Pero yo no, Pecas, yo nunca te abandonaré. – Le dio un beso en la frente – La ausencia de la hermana Circe no tiene por qué interferir en tu propósito de ponerte al día en tus estudios, y dicho de paso, esa religiosa no era de mucha ayuda. Podemos continuar nosotros, por nuestra cuenta, ¿te parece?

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera, por verte feliz. Podemos empezar con, ¿biología? La reproducción de los animales y sus rituales de apareamiento, tal vez. ¡Ja, ja, ja! No pongas esa cara, Pecas. Solo bromeaba, no lo pude evitar. Algo un poco menos entretenido, Historia Universal.

A su lado las cosas siempre fluían. Así pasaba las tardes absorbiendo conocimientos a una velocidad que a ella misma la sorprendía. Y es que las explicaciones de Terry eran prácticas, directas, con ejemplos bien contextualizados, y sobre todo, carentes de esa actitud de "estoy perdiendo mi tiempo tratando de enseñarle algo a esta chica con poco intelecto" que la mayoría de los profesores y profesoras del colegio exteriorizaban sin la menor discreción, cuando ella asistía a clases, hecho que frenaba a Candy a preguntar alguna de sus múltiples dudas por temor a ser objeto de burlas al preguntar algo que podía resultar obvio para el resto de los alumnos o que se suponía ella ya debía conocer.

Terry no. Por el contrario, nunca daba nada por sentado, nunca suponía que ella ya "debía de saber algo", y lo más importante, nunca la subestimaba. Y cuando finalmente ella lograba resolver un problema aritmético, recordar una fecha importante, o recitar algún poema de memoria, Terry la miraba, con una amplia sonrisa y le decía lleno de orgullo: "sabía que lo lograrías".

Los domingos, la visita obligada era ir a prestar ayuda al orfanato que se encontraba cerca del zoológico Blue River. Para Annie, el servir comida y brindar un rato de esparcimiento a los niños huérfanos, le recordaba "los buenos tiempos". Cuando Candy y ella eran unas niñas pequeñas, quienes a pesar de las carencias, no necesitaban nada más que tenerse una a la otra, para ser completamente felices. A Patty, aquella labor altruista la hacía sentir de maravilla, incluso se atrevió a confesarle a sus amigas que, de pequeña, soñaba con tomar los hábitos y dedicar su vida al servicio de Dios y de las personas que lo necesitaran. Pero sería una buena religiosa, recalcó, no como la hermana Gray, más parecida a la señorita Pony y la hermana María de las cuales Candy y Annie le habían hablado tantas maravillas.

\- Nadie en su sano juicio desearía ser como la hermana Gray – Aunque Terry se mantenía a una sana distancia de las chicas, ocupado en las labores que requerían de un mayor esfuerzo físico, siempre tenía tiempo de lanzar algún comentario inapropiado que arrancara a las chicas una sonora carcajada.

Al terminar su servicio en aquel lugar, marchaban presurosos al zoológico Blue River. Albert los recibía con una espléndida sonrisa, tazas de té caliente para las chicas y una botella de whiskey que compartía con su gran amigo. A July se le notaba hermosa y radiante, la compañía de otras tortugas le había venido de maravilla. Y Candy pensaba que aquellas extrañas vacaciones lejos de presiones y en acompañada de sus mejores amigos, habían ejercido en ella el mismo efecto reparador de cuerpo y espíritu que la estancia en el zoológico había obrado en la pequeña July.

Terry reía un tanto apenado mientras Albert le relataba a las chicas aquella ocasión en la que debido al grado de alcohol tan elevado que Terry llevaba en la sangre, y los innumerables moretones en el rostro, habían provocado que Terry terminara en la habitación de Candy.

Casi oscurecía y debían regresar al colegio, pero antes de eso, Albert le robó a Candy un par de minutos a solas, para darle un regalo y un buen consejo.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, Candy! Sé que aún faltan un par de días, pero, aquí en el zoológico cerraran y no creo verte hasta pasando el año nuevo. Tengo… algunos asuntos que atender. Pero antes de hacerlo, quería darte esto.

-Albert, ¡es hermoso! – una pequeña figura de un ángel repleto de pequeñas piedras que destellaban bajo los últimos rayos del sol de esa tarde. Candy no sabía de piedras preciosas, nunca había poseído alguna especie de alhaja, pero algo le hacía suponer que aquella era una pieza de joyería sumamente costosa, lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco mal ya que comprendía el enorme desembolso económico que significaba para Albert darle un regalo de dicha categoría, pero cuando lo mencionó, Albert minimizó el asunto tomándolo con demasiada ligereza.

-Colócalo bajo tu almohada. Eso te ayudará a tener lindos sueños, y a hacer que esos sueños se cumplan.

-Gracias, Albert – sonrió.

-Ahí está. Finalmente, esa hermosa sonrisa que habías mantenido guardada por demasiado tiempo. Prométeme que seguirás así, y que harás lo que sea necesario para luchar por tu felicidad, y por las personas que te hacen feliz.

Nochebuena. Un colegio vacío, una escueta cena y un enorme comedor ocupado únicamente por tres chicas. El ruido que hacían los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos repiqueteaba por todo el lugar.

Candy no había visto a Terry en todo el día, tal vez en el último momento había decidido celebrar la nochebuena en un lugar menos lúgubre y depresivo que dicho colegio. No lo culpaba, pero, "¿le costaba demasiado trabajo comentarme?

Al poco rato apareció, estaba considerablemente intoxicado, parecía que había empezado hace mucho el festejo en otro lugar. Se desparramó en el asiento que estaba enfrente de donde ellas estaban sentadas y con un sonoro hipido preguntó: ¿Y bien, qué procede? Las tres chicas lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, no entendían a qué rayos se refería.

Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacó tres regalos, aunque le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo debido a su etílico estado. Annie fue la primera en abrir el suyo, la curiosidad siempre fue su debilidad.

La envoltura dorada contenía una trufa de chocolate, Annie la devoró de inmediato. Su débil "gracias" pareció infundir valor en Patty, y se animó a abrir el suyo. Una réplica en miniatura de una bella tortuga emergió de la envoltura, las leyenda "Blue River" estaba marcada en el estómago de la figura, a Patty se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, recordando a su adorada mascota que se había visto forzada a regalar a dicho zoológico. En su leve quedo gemido todos comprendieron que ella estaba muy agradecida.

Pero cuando Candy estaba a punto de abrir mi regalo, Terry puso su mano sobre la de ella , y en medio de una carcajada expresó. "no es algo que puedo ser visto en público". Me indigné, seguramente se trataba de otra de tus sucias proposiciones. Abandoné mi asiento y me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Pensé que me seguirías, lo confieso, pero en lugar de eso hiciste algo totalmente inesperado.

Colocaste un disco en el viejo tocadiscos del comedor y sacaste a Patty a bailar. Ella estaba más roja que un jitomate, tu inesperada "invitación" la había tomado por sorpresa. Comenzó a reír debido a tus pocos coordinados pasos de baile, el alcohol cobraba factura. Annie reía y aplaudía desde su tribuna, pero antes de que pudiese refutar también a ella la habías sacado a bailar.

La situación era por demás hilarante, y haciéndome gestos con sus manos, Annie me animó a unirme a la improvisada fiesta. "¿Qué más podía pasar?" Me susurró al oído. Tenía razón. Girábamos reíamos, y de repente, sin comprender del todo cómo, terminé en tus brazos. Tu fingida torpeza al bailar con ellas había desaparecido, la música ahora era lenta, y con destreza, me alejabas y volvías a traer a tus brazos a placer.

Annie sonreía al vernos. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que yo no debía, QUE MUCHO MENOS QUERÍA ENAMORARME DE TI, pero que ya no había marcha atrás. Yo ya te amaba con cada fibra de mi ser.

Se disculpó argumentando que Patty y ella estaban demasiado cansadas, comentario al cual tú pusiste nula atención. Seguimos bailando, por minutos, u horas, no lo sé. Hasta que el disco se acabó y la magia del momento se perdió.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación. Es decir – agregaste ante mi hosca mirada- te acompaño hasta donde es políticamente correcto acompañar a una señorita como tú.

Caminábamos por los amplios pasillos del San Pablo. Contabas historias sobre tal o cual fantasma que aparecía en los baños o corredores, pero el fuerte olor a whiskey que brotaba de tu ser me hacían dudar de la veracidad de tus historias.

-¿No abrirás tu regalo?- preguntaste antes de doblar la esquina con rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas. Las hermanas que se supone debían realizar el rondín, estaban dormidas o festejando con sus propias familias. El colegio se sentía vacío pero seguro,

-Dijiste que no era algo que pudiese ser abierto en público.

-Y así es. Ábrelo.

Del pequeño envoltorio rescaté un programa del teatro de Boradway. La bella estampa de tu madre aparecía ahí.

-Fue la última función en la que la vi –contestaste a mí ¿por qué? Generado únicamente con la mirada – pensé que podría servirte para separar la página donde dejaste la lectura de tus libros o algo así – frotabas tu cuello con desesperación – sé que no es nada pero…

-Gracias- te contesté con sinceridad - ¿finalmente has decidido ir a ver a tu madre?

-No lo sé – tratabas de perder tu mirada en la oscuridad de la noche – temo cualquier cosa que me pueda decir. Por el momento no quiero pensar en eso, esta noche, solo quiero desearte que pase una feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad, Terry.

-Feliz navidad, Candy.

Dimos la media vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas. Emprendimos caminos con direcciones completamente diferentes. Lo sonidos de tus pasos, lentos e inseguros, reverberaban en los altos muros. De repente, te detuviste. Probablemente habías decidido continuar la fiesta en algún mal de mala muerte. Corriste, tus pasos acelerados sonaban cada vez más cerca de mí, incrementando su carrera al mismo ritmo que lo hacía mi corazón.

Estabas tan cerca, que podías tocarme con tu brazo, y de hecho lo hiciste. Agarraste mi hombro derecho y me giraste. Solo mucho tiempo después te darías cuenta que estábamos debajo de un muérdago. Me besaste, con esa pasión y desesperación que hasta el día de hoy te caracterizan. De lo demás, tú sabes qué pasó. Pero para mí. Aquella fue la mejor navidad: tú, ratificándome ser la única en conocer tú mayor secreto, y uno, dos, mil besos furtivos, en los jardines del San Pablo.


	30. Chapter 30

No había más que pensar, no había más que postergar. Con cada beso dado en plena oscuridad se convencía de aque maba con todo su corazón a Terry y que lo único que quería era estar con él.

-Sí – contestó a la pregunta no formulada de Terry que versaba un "¿se lo dirás?" Parecía que habían desarrollado la capacidad de leerse el uno al otro la mente. Y volvió a besarlo.

Se lo diría, estaba decidida, y cada día de esas hermosas vacaciones que pasaba al lado de su amado Terry se convencía más y más de que aquella decisión, por muy dolorosa que pareciera y aun con todas las consecuencias que traería en personas a las cuales ella quería, lo haría, porque era lo correcto.

Trataría de ser tan amable como la situación se lo permitiera, Anthony no se merecía un trato rudo. Aunque ella sabía que no se lo tomaría nada bien. Terry se ofreció a acompañarla, prometiendo que se comportaría y guardaría la compostura. Pero ella lo rechazó, eso era algo que tenían que hablar únicamente Anthony y ella, algo que le correspondía a los dos.

No dejaría pasar más tiempo, apenas Anthony pusiera un pie de vuelta en el colegio San Pablo le diría que lo suyo, había terminado.

El problema fue que el día que los estudiantes debían presentarse de vuelta en el colegio, Anthony no regresó.

Corría con el sol posándose a sus espaldas. La noche amenazaba con llegar demasiado rápido, tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea subir a su habitación por un abrigo, pero los nervios iniciales se transformaron en pánico de inmediato, al ver ingresar al colegio con rostros desencajados, a los hermanos Corndwall, pero no a su amado primo.

"¿Dónde está Anthony?" Preguntó sacudiendo a Archie por la solapa de su traje. "Todo marchaba bien", comenzó aquel lúgubre relato, "pero el segundo día se disculpó de tomar la cena alegando sentirse mal", proseguía Archie al borde de las lágrimas, "minimizó las cosas como siempre, dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse".

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Al desayuno tampoco se presentó. Y entonces sus primos tuvieron "algo de qué preocuparse". Al llamar a su camarote nadie respondió, llamaron a los oficiales a cargo hasta encontrar a alguien que consiguió las llaves para poder entrar.

Anthony ardía en fiebre. Tenía los ojos vueltos al cielo y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. El médico a bordo de la embarcación se sentía desconcertado. Stear y Archie intentaron relatarle lo mejor que pudieron el accidente que Anthony había sufrido meses atrás, pero sin el historial médico completo y las observaciones de las últimas consultas, el doctor temía hacer algo que resultara contraproducente a la salud del joven.

De nueva cuenta, a Stear y Archie no les quedó otra opción más que esperar.

No hubo cambio alguno en su situación. Al desembarcar en Londres, Anthony fue trasladado a la residencia temporal de los Leagan en aquella ciudad, y hacia allí se dirigía Candy.

-¿Tú? ¿Aquí? – La señora Leagan le otorgó a Candy aquella típica mirada de desprecio y superioridad a la que Candy había terminado por acostumbrarse en los años que pasó trabajando para ella – Entenderás mi sorpresa, es tan raro verte llegar por la puerta principal y no por la de servicio.

-¡Por favor señora Leagan, se lo ruego! Permítame ver a Anthony. Necesito saber cómo está.

-Está con el médico y tú no tienes nada que hacer ahí. Apenas y sabes escribir tu nombre, no sé de qué podrías hablar con un hombre de ciencia.

No debía permitirle que la exasperara, lo importante era verlo, qué tanto tuviera que humillarse no importaba – Por favor – tuvo que hacer una pausa para controlar el temblor que atacaba sus manos – se lo suplico señora Leagan, necesito verlo.

-Está bien, - contestó resignada - creo que debo dejarte pasar, aunque me hubiese gustado que avisaras antes y poner mi joyería a buen resguardo.

Candy entró a la casa en el mismo momento en el que el médico abandonaba la habitación donde se encontraba Anthony.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está Anthony? – preguntó con mucho temor.

-Mal. – Pero ni siquiera aquel cruel y honesto diagnóstico la preparó lo suficiente para lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

Pasaba de media noche cuando regresó al colegio. La hermana Gray la recibió furiosa. Cientos de horas de castigo y la revocación absoluta de su permiso para salir sola los domingos. Nada de eso importaba.

"Solo importaba volver a verte", fueron las palabras que con mucha dificultad Anthony exclamó cuando ella finalmente se armó de valor para entrar a verlo. Trataba de lucir serena, darle esperanza, pero aquello resultaba prácticamente una misión imposible.

"Sabes, Candy", prosiguió, "a veces creo que debí haber muerto en aquel accidente durante la cacería del zorro, estoy seguro de que ese era mi destino. Pero me aferré a la vida, solo porque mi deseo de volver a verte fue más grande que mi miedo a la muerte. No veo por qué la cosas serían diferentes ésta vez, saldré de ésta, Candy".

-Saldremos juntos – colocó su mano sobre la de él- yo estaré aquí para apoyarte como siempre, te lo prometo.

Parecía como si la mitad del cuerpo de Anthony hubiese decidido quedarse en América, o por lo menos la voluntad para moverlo. De nueva cuenta aquella fiebre inexplicable había inflamado su cerebro haciendo que ciertas partes de éste se atrofiaran, la gran pregunta era, ¿para siempre?

Aquello le daba el aspecto a su hermoso rostro, de una vela olvidada al intenso sol, cuya mitad que recibiera los rayos se hubiese derretido. El ojo izquierdo presentaba un lagrimear constante, de la comisura de su boca le escurría saliva sin poderlo controlar, hecho que lo irritaba sobremanera. Su brazo izquierdo parecía hecho de trapo, igual que pierna; no podía sostenerse de pie.

Cuánto tiempo pasaría en casa de los Leagan era imposible de predecir. Dependía en gran medida del esfuerzo e interés que Anthony pusiera en la terapia que lo ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas y su autonomía.

"Tan rápido como sea posible, para volver a estar contigo, es lo único que me ha mantenido con fuerzas todo éste tiempo".

Lo único que lo mantuvo con fuerzas todo ese tiempo. ¿Y mientras ella qué hacía? Besuquearse con Terry en los corredores vacíos del colegio, ignorando que el chico que la amaba, él que en verdad la amaba y a quien había jurado querer, se debatía una vez más entre la vida y la muerte.

Se daba asco a sí misma; repulsión, pero sobre todo, vergüenza.

-Te estaba esperando.

No le sorprendió escuchar su voz en la oscuridad de su habitación, sabía a qué había venido él, y por eso era que no se atrevía a voltear a verlo.

-¿Cómo estás? - se acercó a paso lento hasta colocar su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Candy - quiero decir, sé que no debió de haber sido nada fácil, y si necesitas que te de un tiempo, yo lo entenderé…

\- No pude, Terry. - La primera lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No pudiste ver a Anthony hoy y hablar con él? - Ella se había alejado de su mano - Escuché en los pasillos el rumor referente a que él no había regresado, pero creí que…

\- No pude, decírselo… y no seré capaz de hacerlo, nunca.

\- ¿Qué? - A Terry le costaba articular palabra. – Candy – hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma, hecho bastante extraño tratándose de él – hasta hace unas horas, tú estabas totalmente convencida de terminar tu relación con Anthony, de que le confesarías que a quien amas es a MÍ. ¿Y ahora me dices, que no pudiste y que nunca podrás? ¿POR QUÉ?

-No pude Terry, ¡entiende! Es demasiado complicado.

\- Candy, – volvió a tomarla por el brazo– sé que diste tu palabra, sé que ésta forma de… de empezar lo nuestro, no es el panorama más honesto o políticamente correcto, pero insisto, es tan sencillo como que le digas a Anthonhy la verdad, que me quieres.

\- No puedo hacerlo Terry, es una situación que no puedes comprender.

\- ¡Entonces explícame, carajo! – Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué cambiaría?

\- ¡Cambiaría el hecho de que me estuviste viendo la cara de imbécil todo éste tiempo y que nunca estuvo entus planes decírselo!

-Terry… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Es a lo que me has orillado. Así que necesito una explicación, ¡ahora!

\- Se trata de, de algo que pasó antes de venir aquí, antes de ti.

\- Ustedes se hicieron novios, eso ya lo sabía.

\- Las situaciones que rodearon nuestro compromiso fueron…

-Sin rodeos, Candy.

\- El verano pasado Anthony sufrió un accidente. Fue mi culpa, nos alejamos del grupo durante la cacería del zorro. Su caballo cayó en una trampa, el animal reaccionó al dolor y lanzó a Anthony por los aires. El golpe fue terrible, estuvo inconsciente, semanas.

Todos creerían que moriría o que tendría secuelas para el resto de su vida.

\- Pero él despertó. Y tomando ventaja del miedo que sentiste ante la posibilidad de perderlo, te pidió que fueras su novia y tú aceptaste.

-Yo lo quería Terry, en verdad. Llevaba tiempo enamorada de él, y sí, tuve miedo de perderlo, pero de habérmelo pedido en otras circunstancias mi respuesta hubiese sido la hubiera imaginado el giro radical que darían nuestras vidas al venir a éste colegio, mucho menos el hecho de conocerte, ni de enamorarme de ti.

\- Pero pasó. Nos conocimos y nos enamoramos. Y ahora que Anthony está fuera de peligro, él también puede buscar la forma de vivir su vida como mejor le venga en gana.

-¡Anthony no está fuera de peligro, Terry! Lo que los doctores temían, ¡lo que todos temíamos! Se hizo realidad. Durante el viaje, algo pasó, no sabemos si se trata de algo nuevo o siguen siendo estragos de ese maldito accidente. El asunto es que Anthony está mal, no puede mover la mitad de su cuerpo y yo… yo no puedo dejarlo, Terry.

-Candy, no quiero parecer insensible, y por supuesto que lo que ocurre con Anthony es terrible. Pero eso no es culpa tuya, y mucho menos es tú responsabilidad.

-¡Claro que es mi responsabilidad! Yo le hice una promesa, Terry. Más allá de una relación amorosa o no, yo prometí estar con él, apoyarlo en todo esto. No puedo solo ignorarlo y dedicarme a ser feliz mientras él está sufriendo.

-¿Entonces prefieres sufrir tú? ¿Nosotros?

\- Es distinto, Terry.

\- ¿Por qué es distinto? ¿Porque su dolor se ve y el nuestro no?

-Tengo terror de que él…

-¿Pueda perder la vida? ¡Todos corremos ese riesgo, Candy! Puede ocurrirnos en cualquier momento, por eso es tan importante no dejar ir las oportunidades que nos da la vida de ser felices. ¿Qué tal si el día de mañana muero yo? Si tomo la cantidad de alcohol suficiente que me haga dejar de respirar o finalmente encuentro el valor de poner una bala en medio de mis ojos.

\- ¡Para Terry, por favor!

\- ¿Sabes cuál sería la única diferencia, Candy? Que yo nunca utilizaría eso para obligarte a estar conmigo.

-Anthony no me obliga a estar con él.

-Seguro. Tan solo no para de decirte, que sin tú lo dejas, perderá las ganas de vivir.

Los cristales del ventanal por poco y se vuelven mil añicos después de que Terry los azotara tras abandonar la habitación. Él no entendía, tampoco Patty o Annie lo hacían. Nadie la entendía, pero ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	31. Chapter 31

Una nueva intervención del abuelo Williams, y según rumoraban, una cuantiosa donación económica al colegio, la directora finalmente accedió a otorgarle la libertad dominical a la alumnas más conflictiva que había ocupado las aulas del San Pablo. Aunque aquella "libertad" se limitaba a ser recogida por el chofer de los Andrew en la puerta del colegio, para que junto a Stear y Archie, ser conducida a la residencia de los Leagan, ayudar a Anthony con sus terapias, y al caer la tarde, emprender el camino de regreso. No existía gran mejora entre una visita y otra, pero ella se esforzaba en maximizar el menor logro que Anthony pudiese alcanzar en su autonomía.

Le impactó ver a Terry el primer lunes después de clases, esperándola en las asesorías nocturnas. Estaba muy entretenido, haciendo lo que Candy creía, eran garabatos sin sentido. Mo había señales de la hermana Circe, solo un incomprensible problema matemático utilizando fracciones.

-Hola – saludó con timidez sin obtener respuesta, él seguía enfrascado realizando círculos y líneas poniendo excesiva fuerza en sus trazos – no creí volver a verte aquí. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de que volvieras a dirigiré la palabra.

-Solo lo absolutamente necesario – levantó la vista dedicándole una mirada fría y áspera – pero mi ayuda no está condicionada a que decidas brindarme o negarme tu cariño, Candy. Empecemos: las fracciones constituyen pequeñas partes de una unidad. En cuántas partes dividas esa unidad dependerá de…

Y lo que Candy creía que eran garabatos sin sentido, en realidad se trataban de ilustraciones con las que le fue mucho más sencillo comprender el problema de las fracciones.

"Eso es amor de verdad, sin condiciones". Fue el comentario de Annie cuando Candy le relatara lo ocurrido.

Anthony demoró poco más de un mes en reincorporarse al colegio, motivado principalmente por la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en los jardines del San Pablo que por las clases dentro de sus aulas.

En el colegio se festejaba a San Valentin, aquel sacerdote del siglo III que desafió al emperador romano, Claudio II, que en su afán de conseguir mejores soldados, libres de ataduras y con mayor disposición, prohibió el matrimonio entre los jóvenes. San Valentín los casaba en secreto, convirtiéndose en el santo patrono de los enamorados.

Después que escuchar el sermón que versaba acerca de las características para saber diferenciar el amor verdadero de "tentaciones puestas por el diablo para inflamar sus corazones y desatar bajas pasiones", los alumnos podían salir a disfrutar las decoraciones en tonos rojos y rosas que adornaban los salones y corredores, disfrutar tartas en forma de corazón rellenas de chocolate que servirían en como postre a la hora de la comida, intercambiar tarjetas, obsequios y en general pasar una tarde agradable luciendo sus mejores galas en un ambiente relajado donde chicos y chicas podían convivir lejos de la acostumbrada separación por géneros.

Anthony caminaba apoyándose en un elegante bastón. El único motivo por el cual había cambiado su inminente rechazo ante tal aparato ortopédico, era que, según la tía abuela Elroy, el bastón pertenecía a su padre, el capitán Brown, quien haciendo gala de la testarudez que al parecer le había heredado con el apellido, cuando en una de sus descabelladas "aventuras por los siete mares", una tormenta los tomó por sorpresa y al tratar de salvaguardar la preciosa carga que llevaban, gran parte de ésta le había caído encima provocándole una fuerte herida en la pierna.  
Cierto o no, a la tía Elroy le funcionó contarle aquella historia. Anthony llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su padre y el contacto cercano con un objeto que hubiese pertenecido a él le daba cierta sensación de cercanía.

Vistiendo una elegante camisa dorada, hacía si mayor esfuerzo porque su caminar se viera enérgico y seguro. Esbozaba una sonrisa, que no lograba minimizar del todo aquel extraño desfase que sufría su rostro, pero que lo hacía lucir radiante.

Sonrisa que se borró escasos metros antes de llegar a donde lo esperaba Candy.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Candy no comprendía por qué Anthony, quien acababa de adquirir un tono rojizo bastante alarmante, le reclamaba de esa manera su presencia cuando ella sabía que el único motivo por el cual atosigara a su médico hasta que el galeno cedió, para que lo dejara reincorporarse al colegio, era la posibilidad de pasar esa tarde con ella, Stear, Archie, Patty y Annie.

El escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas la hizo saltar. Pero cuando volteó a verlo, se paralizó. Terry lucía particularmente apuesto. Vestía un saco color ciruela y llevaba el cuello levantado. Una mascada de seda y el cabello recogido en una coleta. El aroma de su loción resultaba embriagante y su estampa en general tenía un efecto hipnotizante en ella.  
-Esperando a mi cita de San Valentín. Y ahí viene – dijo dibujando una media sonrisa.

Candy por poco desfallece cuando vio a Eliza Leagan, vistiendo su ropa más costosa, bajando las escaleras al encuentro con Terry.

-Candy, por lo menos has un esfuerzo por disimular - le susurró Annie al oído aprovechando que los chicos estaban enfrascados en una infantil competencia por ser el primero que lograse derribar la rama más alta del enorme roble que se erguía en el jardín, lanzándole piedras.

-¿Disimular qué?

-Que te mueres de celos porque Terry haya salido ésta tarde con Eliza.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - pero por la forma en que la miraba, Candy sabía que aquella exagerada defensa no convencía para nada a su amiga.

Te pusiste pálida cuando los viste marcharse juntos, has estado ausente toda la tarde y no dejas de elevar la vista cada que escuchas a cualquier pareja de alumnos con la esperanza de que sean ellos.

¡No son celos! Es solo que… me parece bastante extraño. Terry no soporta a Eliza, invitarla a salir justo el día de San Valentín, quiero decir, ¿a dónde irían? ¿De qué hablarían? Es totalmente ilógico. Apuesto a que lo hizo solo por molestarme.

-Parece que le resultó bastante bien.

-¿Te divertiste ésta tarde? - le preguntó Anthony mientras la acompañaba de vuelta al edificio que albergaba el ala destinada a las alumnas del colegio.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Claro que me divertí.

No parece. Estabas un tanto, distraída. Apenas y probaste bocado y no hablaste casi nada. Verte tan callada no es normal. Me gustaría saber qué era lo que te preocupaba tanto que ocupaba el cien por ciento de tus pensamiento, o quién.

-No se trata de eso, Anthony. Es solo que… sabes que la temporada de exámenes se acerca, y para mí es como una soga que se estrecha alrededor de mi cuello. No puedo reprobar, o eso significaría mi salida definitiva de éste colegio. ¿No te parece que ese es motivo suficiente para tener mi mente preocupada?

-Pero es que no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Candy. Has estudiado mucho todas las noches, y ese esfuerzo extra dará sus frutos.

-Me gustaría tener esa misma confianza. En fin, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero que sea rápido.

En el comedor de las chicas los chismes bullían. Unas veinte chicas rodeaban a Eliza deseosas de conocer los detalles de su reciente cita con Terry Grandchester. La aludida, cuyo ego no cabía en su ser al recibir tanta atención, contaba los detalles elevando la voz en un tono tan agudo que resultaba molesto a quien lo escuchara, pero que llevaba la firme intención de llegar hasta los oídos de Candy.

-Fuimos al restaurante más elegante de todo Londres – comenzó a decir elevando la cabeza para estar pendiente de la reacción de Candy, quien jugaba con la crema de espinacas sin encontrar el valor de llevarse una cucharada a la boca – el lugar estaba abarrotado, la gente hacía filas enormes para lograr hacerse de una mesa, pero claro, Terry no iba a esperar, bastó con decir su apellido y de inmediato el anfitrión del lugar le tenía preparada una mesa en la terraza. Terry recibe trato preferencial a cualquier lugar que vaya. Comimos delicioso y conversamos por mucho rato, Terry es tan, intenso en todos los aspectos. Dijo que no podría bajarme de automóvil de la familia Grandchester hasta que le diera una fecha para una siguiente cita.

El sabor amargo que subía desde la boca de su estómago hasta la garganta fue suficiente para quitarle a Candy las ganas de saborear el postre. Anni se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella alegó que prefería estar sola.  
Los pasillos estaban oscuros, al igual que su habitación, pero no tenía ganas de encender las luces de su alcoba. Apenas abrió la puerta, se tumbó boca abajo en su cama tratando de que al hundir el rostro sobre la almohada, ésta amortiguara la potencia de sus gritos.

-¡Eres un idiota Terry Gradnchesterrrrrr! – Gritaba mientras soltaba puñetazos al colchón - ¡UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Soy "un grandísimo idiota" – repitió Terry en medio de una ataque de risa, cuya presencia en la alcoba de Candy había quedado oculta tras las cortinas del amplio ventanal.

Candy se incorporó a escucharlo reír. Agradecía que la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación no pusiera a descubierto su rostro que hervía mezcla de coraje y vergüenza de haber sido descubierta en medio de semejante pataleta. - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Márchate de inmediato o gritaré!

¿Gritarás que soy un grandísimo idiota? – Aquello parecía divertirlo enormemente – tranquila Pecas, solo pasé un momento a constatar si mi plan había tenido los resultados que esperaba. Parece que el efecto fue todavía más grande de lo que yo imaginaba.

-¿Tu plan? – preguntó Candy cada vez más intrigada.

Sí – se acercó hasta tomarle la barbilla con su mano derecha, Candy estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama – hacerte creer que había salido con Eliza Leagan.

-¿Hacerme creer? ¿Quieres decir que se trató de un invento? Porque Eliza acaba de relatar en el comedor de las chicas con lujo de detalle cada uno de los momentos de su romántica cita.

-Eliza tiene una imaginación prodigiosa. Además, yo le había dado vía libre para que se inventara lo que se le diera en gana y yo la respaldaría. Para serte honesto Pecas, no creí que te confesaría la verdad tan rápido.

¿Confesarme qué?

Terry suspiró. – Convencí a Eliza, aunque siendo honesto no me costó demasiado trabajo, de hacerle creer a todo el mundo que ella y yo habíamos tenido una cita de San Valentín.

-¿Para qué? ¿Ella que ganaba?

-Al parecer, el mero hecho de que todo el colegio creyera que había salido conmigo era suficiente aliciente; el hecho de fastidiarte, era un plus.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te movía? ¿Venganza?

-Em-pa-tía – pronunció cada sílaba con excesiva calma- y hacerte recapacitar. La última vez que hablamos estabas plenamente convencida de tu decisión argumentando no querer lastimar a Anthony, ¡sin importante lo mucho que me lastimaras a mí! O las consecuencias que tu decisión podría acarrear, como el hecho de que yo estuviera en completa libertad de salir con alguien más. Solo quería que por un instante te pusieras en mis zapatos, Candy. Que sintieras por una vez cómo se me desgarra el alma cada vez que te veo irte con él ¡y no poder decir ni una sola palabra por guardar las apariencias! Sin tener otra opción más que encerrarme en mi cuarto y aferrarme cual naufrago a su tabla de salvación, repitiendo una y otra vez que no es cierto, que tú me amas a mí y nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

El único ruido que rompía el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. ¿Empatía? ¡Aquello había sido una cruel venganza! ¿De otra forma por qué Terry había escogido salir con la persona que más daño le había hecho a ella, con la que sabía que la haría perder la cordura y el buen juicio?

"Porque de haber sido cualquier otra persona, lo habrías tomado a la ligera". Le contestó lo poco de raciocinio que todavía quedaba en su cabeza. De todos modos lo podía dejar pasar dicha afrenta. Terry la había provocado, la había humillado, le había pagado con la misma moneda, pero a pesar de la indignación, solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente.

¿Entonces, ella no te interesa? – le preguntó mientras tomaba su rostro con la mano derecha. Terry parecía encontrar buen refugio en aquella caricia, a la cual se entregó sin reservas.

-En absoluto – y su confesión a ojos cerrados la convenció al cien por ciento – mi corazón únicamente pertenece a ti, Pecas.

La suavidad de su rostro, el olor de su perfume, el timbre de su voz que hacía eco en sus oídos. Estaba ahí, tan cerca, que no pudo resistirse a sellarle los labios con un beso. Se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo. Terry permanecía con los ojos cerrados y aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero logró superarla de inmediato. La abrazó con una intensidad que eliminaba cualquier distancia física o espiritual entre ellos. Hundía sus dedos en aquella maraña espesa de cabello como si en ese gesto se le fuera la vida.

No sabía si aquella reacción era derivada del miedo de perderlo, o a la necesidad de tenerlo, que sus manos parecían tener voluntad propia. Se escaparon curiosas debajo del saco de Terry, quien decidió desprenderse de él con celeridad, pero al hacerlo con tanta prisa, los faldones de su camisa se escaparon de su pantalón, dejando a Candy en contacto directo con la piel firme y tersa de su vientre. Las manos de Candy se movían sigilosas, pero llenas de curiosidad acariciando ese bello vientre, hasta llegar a su espalda donde los músculos se contraían por el esfuerzo físico que requería tenerla rodeada con aquel intenso abrazo.

La parte posterior de sus rodillas había chocado contra su cama, habría caído de espaldas sobre ésta de no ser porque Terry detuvo su caída sosteniéndola con el brazo derecho, pero cuando ella intentó reincorporarse, se encontró con que Terry imprimía la fuerza del peso de su cuerpo para evitar que ella se pusiera de pie. Y así, con aquel extraño efecto de fuerza – resistencia, la depositó con suavidad sobre su cama, y aunque su boca no se separaba ni medio centímetro de la ella, Candy pudo notar que Terry sonreía.

Él colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón, contorneando el cuerpo de ella. Se elevó apoyándose de sus manos para permitirse mayor movilidad. Le dio un tierno beso en la nariz, en la oreja izquierda, en cada una de las pecas que cubrían su rostro. Candy cerraba los ojos entregándose sin recato a disfrutar cada una de esas magníficas atenciones. No pude resistirse a esas terribles ganas de tocarlo, de aspirarlo, de besarlo. Que dejando de lado cualquier remordimiento, comenzó a hacerlo volviendo a meter las manos bajo la camisa de Terry para acariciar con desesperación su espalda.

No importaba nada, ni nadie, solo él, ella. Y nada podía echar a perder ese momento.

-¡Déjalo!


	32. Chapter 32

Por motivos de plagio (otra vez) me he visto forzada a suspender la publicación de la historia por éste medio, si quieres conocer cómo continúa tienes dos opciones

**Esperar (lo sé, no es lo más deseable pero es el único medio que tenemos las escritoras de proteger nuestro trabajo)

**Seguirme en mi canal de Youtube donde la estoy narrando - Búscame como Kamy Añoranza y encontrarás el playlist de la historia


End file.
